Angelic Love
by kopakanuvafan20
Summary: Kratos took Lloyd back with him to DerrisKharlan. 17 years later Kratos and Lloyd are sent to protect the Chosen. But something goes wrong, Lloyd falls in love with the Chosen LxC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iselia Forest

Two figures are running though the forest. One is a young man with auburn hair wearing a purple suit and carrying a sword on his belt. Beside him is a young woman with long, brown hair wearing a long, flowing, green dress. She is carrying a baby boy with brown hair who is sleeping soundly in his mother's arms. Running along side them is a large green and white dog. They continue running until they come to a cliff, hearing the sound of footsteps coming closer, the young man takes the baby out of his mother's arms and puts him on the dog and says "Noishe, take Lloyd and go to the bottom of the cliff and wait for us there"

Noishe whines in response and starts heading down the cliff. The young man turns to the boy's mother and says "Anna please get behind me"

"All right" says Anna as she gets behind the young man as he unsheathes his sword

The footsteps finally reach them as a very smug looking man comes out and says "Ahh, we have finally caught up with you Kratos, you traitor"

"Kvar" said Kratos with anger in his voice

"I have come to take my Angelus Project back" said Kvar

"I won't let you lay a hand on Anna" said Kratos tightening his grip on his sword

"Get them" yelled Kvar

Desians start charging at them and Kratos runs forward slashing his sword left and right taking down two or more desians with each slash of his blade. As Kratos is fighting off the desians, Kvar sneaks up to Anna and yells out "Now the Angelus Project is mine" and takes the Angelus Crystal out of Anna's wrist and she lets out animal like scream.

After Kratos had finished off the last desian, he hears Kvar yell and sees him take the Angelus Crystal out of Anna's wrist and hears her terrible scream. Kratos charges forward and plunges his sword into Kvar's heart and he drops to the ground dropping the Angelus Crystal. Then Anna lunges towards Kratos and he dodges out of the way. Then Anna spoke up and said _"Kratos, please, kill me"_

"Anna, I can't" said Kratos

"_Kratos, you have to" said Anna_

"All right" said Kratos as he took his sword out of Kvar's dead body and threw it at Anna's heart

The sword hit its target and she changed back and fell to the ground. Kratos ran up and caught her and took the sword out of her and threw it away. In a weak voice, Anna said "Hand me the crystal"

"Ok" said Kratos picking up the crystal and handing it to her

"What are you going to do" he asked her

"I am going to complete it" she said

"WHAT, WHY" Kratos yelled

"I want you to give it to Lloyd and take him back with you to Derris-Kharlan. Raise him to be an angel and make sure he never loses touch with his human side" Anna said

"All right, I will" Kratos said

"Thank you, take good care of him" Anna said as she closed her eyes and disappeared into the newly completed Angelus Crystal

The crystal falls into Kratos' opened hand and he closes his hand over it tightly and puts it securely into his suit. He then gets up and starts heading down the cliff to get Lloyd. He gets to the bottom of the cliff and sees that Lloyd is still asleep on top of Noishe. He walks over and picks up Lloyd and said "Good job Noishe"

Then he looks down at his sleeping son and said "If you are going to be wearing this, we better get you a Key Crest and I know the perfect man for the job"

Dirk's House

Dirk was up late, putting the finishing touches on his latest commission when he heard a knock at his door. He goes over and opens the door to find Kratos holding Lloyd and he lets them in. He leads them to the kitchen table and asks "What can I do for you"

"I was wondering if you would make a Key Crest for this crystal" said Kratos holding out the crystal

"Who is going to be wearing it" Dirk asked

"My son is" said Kratos

"You are going to put that on your son! WHY" Dirk yelled

"His mother was a prisoner from the ranch. I got her out of there, but we were chased down and they mortally wounded her and her dying wish was for our son to wear her crystal" said Kratos

"All right, I will make you a Key Crest. I will be ready by tomorrow" said Dirk

"Thank you. I was wondering if I could ask a favor" asked Kratos

"What is it" asked Dirk

"I was wondering if I could erect a grave for my wife on your land" said Kratos

"Of course you can, be my guest" said Dirk

"Thank you very much" said Kratos

He walks over to curled up Noishe on the floor and places Lloyd on top of him and said "Take care of Lloyd for me right now, ok"

Noishe whines in response and goes back to sleep. Kratos heads out the door and starts constructing a final resting place for Anna.

Morning came and Kratos just finished building Anna's grave when he heard Lloyd start crying. He walks back into the house and picks up Lloyd and gives him some milk which Lloyd happily takes out of Kratos' hand and starts drinking. Dirk walks over to them and said "That is one good kid you got there"

"Thank you" said Kratos

"Here is the Key Crest you wanted" said Dirk handing Kratos the Key Crest

"Thank you for all your help and hospitably you gave us" said Kratos

"Not a problem" said Dirk

"Before we leave, I have one more favor to ask" said Kratos

"What is it" asked Dirk

"I am taking Lloyd someplace far away from here and was wondering if you could look after Noishe for me" asked Kratos

"I would be glad to look after him for you" said Dirk

"Thank you" said Kratos

Kratos walks over to Noishe and said "Noishe, I am taking Lloyd with me back to Derris-Kharlan and I want you to stay here with Dirk"

Noishe whined in response and Kratos headed out the door, took out his wings and flew away.

_16 years later_

Derris-Kharlan

A blue haired man is running though the halls of Vinheim until he come to a stop at a door and opens it and said "Kratos, Lloyd, Yggdrasill wants you to meet him in the throne room now"

"What does he want Yuan" asked Kratos

"I don't know, all he said was for to get you and Lloyd bring them to him now" said Yuan

"Alright, we will be there in a minute" said Kratos

"Lloyd, Yggdrasill wants to see both of us now" he yelled

"Why does he want me there too" asked Lloyd walking up to the door

"I don't know, but we have to get going. It is not a good idea to let Yggdrasill wait for very long" said Kratos

Kratos and Lloyd left their room and walked down the hallways of Vinheim until they came to the giant doors of the throne room. They both walked though the doors and stood before Yggdrasill. Yggdrasill spoke up and said "I am glad you are both here"

"I had something to tell Lloyd and thought his father should be here to hear this too" he said

"I have decided to make Lloyd the fifth Seraphim of Cruxis" he said

"Thank you for this honor Lord Yggdrasill" said Lloyd looking up at Yggdrasill

"You two may leave now. That is all" said Yggdrasill

Kratos and Lloyd walked out of the throne room and saw Yuan standing there and he asked "What did Yggdrasill want"

"He made Lloyd the fifth Seraphim of Cruxis" said Kratos

"Why did he do that" asked Yuan

"I don't know" Kratos said as him and Lloyd went back to their room

Once back in their room, Kratos walked over to his bed and took out a case and showed it to Lloyd and said "I wanted to give this to you when you were old enough"

He opened up the case and took out a blue sword, the Vorpal Sword. He then handed it over to Lloyd who was stricken with awe. He then put down the case and said "Then you started using two swords, so I decided to give you this one as well"

He unsheathed his sword, Flamberge, and handed it to Lloyd as well. Lloyd looks at both swords and asked "Why are you giving me your sword as well"

"You see Lloyd, Flamberge and Vorpal are a match set that was given to me for helping stop the Kharlan War. I started using Flamberge and kept Vorpal in storage. Then you started using two swords to fight with, so I decided to give them both to you and made a new sword and kept it in storage until I gave you Flamberge" Kratos said as he took out his new sword and put it in his sheath

"Thank you dad, I will take good care of them" said Lloyd as he put his new swords in his sheaths

_1 year later_

Derris-Kharlan

Kratos and Lloyd are standing before Yggdrasill in his throne room. He speaks up and says "I have a mission for the two of you"

"What do you require of us Lord Yggdrasill" said Kratos

"I want you and Lloyd to head down to Sylvarant and protect the Chosen during the Journey of Regeneration" said Yggdrasill

"You two will go in the guise of a father-son mercenary team. You leave tomorrow" he said

"I want you to go down there, find some clothes to help you blend in and then head to Iselia and convince the chosen's family to hire you as her bodyguards. Is that clear" said Yggdrasill

"Yes, my lord" said Kratos

"Good, dismissed" said Yggdrasill

Kratos and Lloyd left the throne room and headed back to their room to start packing for their mission. The next day they headed down to Welgaia and used to teleporter and appeared in front of Palmacosta and entered the city to buy some new clothes. Hours later they left Palmacosta with Kratos wearing an outfit similar to what he wore the last time he was on Sylvarant and Lloyd is wearing a red shirt with red gloves and black pants with red boots.

Then they both spread their wings and fly off towards Iselia. When they get near Iselia they see the light of the Oracle and Kratos said to Lloyd "Let's head to the Martel temple and wait for the chosen there"

"All right" said Lloyd

They land at the Martel temple just as the Chosen and her friend finished off the last Renegade disguised as a Desian. Then a big renegade comes out swinging a ball and chain and starts fighting them and Kratos said to Lloyd "Once the Chosen and her friend get tired I will jump in and defeat that big renegade and you go and make sure the Chosen and her friend are ok"

After he said that, the Chosen and her friend got knocked down by the big renegade and Kratos and Lloyd sprang into action.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia

"_angel voice_" this is a idea I came up with while writing the second chapter of Tales of Shinobi. I thought since they have improved hearing they would be able to talk in a level of voice only angels can hear

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Martel Temple

The Chosen One, Colette along with her friend, Genis ran up the stairs of the Martel Temple when a badly wounded priest came wobbling down the steps and fell to the ground before them. "Chosen One" said the pastor weakly

"Pastor are you all right" asked Colette

"What happen" asked Genis

"Desians attacked the temple" said the pastor weakly

"But Iselia has a non-aggression pact with the Desians" said Genis

"To protect me" added Colette

"I don't know why…but they attacked…you have to go receive the oracle" said the pastor coughing

"I will" said Colette

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect…" the pastor tried to say before he died

Colette stood up and started walking up the stairs when Genis yelled out behind her "Where are you going Colette"

"I'm going to receive the oracle" said Colette

"But you can't go yourself, you get killed" screamed Genis

"I don't care, it is my job to receive the oracle and I am not going to let anyone stop me" said Colette

"Well, I'm coming too. I can't let you go by yourself" said Genis running up to catch Colette

"Are you sure? It is going to be dangerous" said Colette

"Friends stick together" said Genis

They both run up to the entrance of the temple seeing Botta and his renegades approaching Colette's grandmother asking "Where is the Chosen"

Phaidra sees Colette and yells "Colette, run"

One of the soldiers turns around and said "Lord Botta, there she is"

Botta turns around yells out "Get her"

Two soldiers charge at Colette as she pulls out her chakrams and keeps the renegades at bay while Genis is casting magic in the background. One of the renegades breaks though and charged at Colette and was about to strike her when her chakrams came back and struck him in the back of his head knocking him out and Genis is able to knock out the other renegade out with one final spell. Botta looks on and said "This Chosen appears to have a lot of luck on her side, well let's see how long her luck lasts against this"

Vidarr walks out of the temple and said "You have no chance against me"

Vidarr runs towards them swinging his ball and chain and with one swing knocks Colette and Genis down. As he was preparing to give the final blow, a red and purple blur appears in front of them.

Seeing Colette and Genis get knocked down, Kratos and Lloyd jump into action. Kratos lands in front of Vidarr and cuts the ball off the ball and chain and before he has a chance to pull his sword out, Kratos plunges his sword through his heart, killing him. Botta sees this and said "Damn, I didn't think they would show up. Retreat for now" Then him and the rest of his renegades run away

Lloyd lands in front of Colette and Genis and he helps Genis up first. He then offers his hand to Colette and she humbly accepts it and he helps her up. After she gets up, they both look into each other's eyes and Lloyd starts thinking _"Wow, she is the most beautiful girl I ever met"_

"_Wow, he's cute" thinks Colette_

Kratos has just finished clearing away the body and turned around and saw Lloyd and Colette looking at each other and he thought _"Oh no, I recognize that look. That is the same look me and Anna had when we first met. If they start to have a relationship, I don't even want to think what will happen when we reach the Tower of Salvation. I better put a stop this now"_

Kratos walks over to Lloyd and Colette and yells "Lloyd"

Both Lloyd and Colette snap out of their trances and start blushing a little. Genis looks on and thinks _"Why is Colette blushing"_

Phaidra walks over to them and said "How can I ever thank you for saving the Chosen"

"Ahh, so this girl is the next Chosen" said Kratos

"I going to receive the oracle now" said Colette

"But all the priests that were to guard you were killed by the desians and I don't feel good about sending you in alone" said Phaidra

"As long you pay us, we will be happy to take on the job of protecting the Chosen" said Kratos

"Who are you" asked Phaidra

"I am sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Kratos Aurion, a mercenary and this is my son…" said Kratos

"Lloyd Aurion" said Lloyd

"Well, I guess I have no choice. Please protect Colette" said Phaidra

"Then it is a deal" said Kratos

"_Colette, what a pretty name" thought Lloyd_

Kratos notices this and said "_Lloyd, focus_"

"_Sorry dad_" replied Lloyd

They start walking into the temple and Genis yells "Hey, I want to come too"

"No, you just get in the way" said Kratos

Genis looks down and Lloyd said "Come on dad, you always said, it is good to have a magic user in the group"

"Alright, fine" said Kratos

"Thanks Lloyd" said Genis

"No problem" said Lloyd

As they walk into the temple Kratos said "This isn't a field trip"

Inside the temple, they stopped in the lobby and are deciding on which path to take. "Well we can't take the path on the left since it is blocked, so our choices are the center and the right" said Kratos

"I say we go down the center one because the oracle should be in the center" said Lloyd

"Well then, lead the way" said Kratos

They walk down the central passageway and are blocked by a force field. Genis spoke up first and said "There is some sort of force field blocking our way"

"We should be able to get though using the Sorcerer's Ring. It is said that it is enshrined in this temple" said Kratos

"Well then Colette should know where it is" said Genis

"I'm sorry, I don't" said Colette looking down

"Well considering the left was blocked and we are in the center, it would have to be down the right passageway" said Lloyd

They turned around and headed out of the central passageway and down the right passageway. They go down a flight of stairs and come into a huge room with a glass floor with stone paths underneath. They walk out onto the glass floor and Genis asked "What is that shining thing over there" pointing at the Sorcerer's Ring

"That is probably the Sorcerer's Ring" said Kratos

"What is that" asked Colette pointing at a Golem

"That's a Golem" Lloyd yelled out charging at it

Lloyd gets there first and draws out his swords and attacks the Golem. Kratos joins in soon after while Colette is in the mid ground throwing her chakrams at it keeping it distracted and Genis is in the back casting magic. With one final thrust from Kratos and Lloyd the Golem falls and turns into a square rock. "It turned into a rock" said Colette

"It was a rock to begin with" said Genis

"Whoops" said Colette as she tripped and pushed the rock into the hole. But before she could hit the ground Lloyd caught her

"Are you alright Colette" asked Lloyd

"Yeah, thanks Lloyd" said Colette smiling

"No problem" said Lloyd lifting Colette back up

Then another Golem appeared and Genis said "Look, there's another Golem. We must have to defeat them and push the blocks though the holes to reach the Sorcerer's Ring"

After pushing the final block into place, they made their way to the Sorcerer's Ring. Lloyd took the ring off the pedestal and put it on and said "Now we can get past that force field"

They make their way back though the right passageway and go down the central one and come back to the force field. Lloyd raises the ring at the force field and fires a blast off disintegrating the force field. Lloyd lowers the ring and said "After you Colette"

"Thank you Lloyd" said Colette as she walked by to the transporter shortly followed by everyone else

Colette and everyone else appear in a huge room with a hole in the roof where the light of the Cruxis Crystal is pouring though. The light goes away and a ball of light slowly descends to the ground and in a flash of light, Remiel appears.

"I am Remiel, an angel of judgment sent here to guide Colette, daughter of the mana lineage, on her journey as the seventh Chosen" said Remiel

"It is time to awaken the Goddess Martel, who lies sleeping at the center of our world" he said

"Just like the legend Raine told us" said Genis

Remiel pushes the Cruxis Crystal towards Colette and it attaches to her neck. "From now on, you are the Chosen of Regeneration. We of Cruxis bless this event with the Tower of Salvation" said Remiel

Outside of the Martel Temple, the Tower of Salvation appears in all its majesty. Lloyd looked outside and thought _"Cheap trick"_

"Now the world is going to be saved" exclaimed Genis

"Colette, Chosen of Regeneration, unlock the seals that guard the Tower of Salvation and climb its steps up into heaven" said Remiel

"I humbly accept this task" said Colette

"We of Cruxis will bless you with angelic power with each seal you unlock. Once you are reborn as an angel, this world will be regenerated" said Remiel

"I swear upon my life I will regenerate the world" said Colette

"Head south to the Seal of Fire and offer your prayers in that distant land" said Remiel

"Yes Lord Remiel" said Colette

Remiel starts to fly away when Colette tries to ask "Wait, are you really my fat…"

"Head to the Seal of Fire my beloved daughter Colette" said Remiel

"So you really are my father" said Colette

"We shall meet again at the fire seal, my daughter" said Remiel flying away in a burst of light

"_Good going Colette. Now he is going to use that against you" Lloyd thought_

"That was the oracle. I wish Raine could have saw it too" said Genis

"Now that you have received the oracle, we should return to the village" said Kratos

"Ok. Lloyd, could you please make sure Genis gets back to the village okay" said Colette

"Of course" said Lloyd

"Thanks Lloyd" said Colette

"I will see you at the Chosen's house then" said Kratos

"Ok dad" said Lloyd

Kratos and Colette leave first on the teleporter and then were followed by Lloyd and Genis. They arrive in the lobby to her someone yell out "MARVELOUS"

"Oh no" said Genis

Raine turned around and asked "Genis what are you doing here"

Raine approaches Genis and spanks him and then turns to Lloyd and asks "Who are you"

"My apology for not introducing myself, my name is Lloyd Aurion. I and my father were hired by the Chosen's grandmother to be her bodyguards. My father has already taken the Chosen back to the village and she asked me to make sure her friend got back safely" said Lloyd

"Ok, Genis I might late getting home tonight, so go to bed on time okay" said Raine

"Yes Raine" said Genis

As they were walking out of the temple, Lloyd asked Genis "How do you know her"

"She's my teacher and…" said Genis, then he looked down and said "my sister"

"Ouch" was the only thing Lloyd could say

They arrive in Iselia without any problems. Genis asked Lloyd "Can I come with you to Colette's house"

"Sure" said Lloyd

They both walked over to Colette's house and Lloyd knocks on the door. Colette's father comes to the door and said "Ahh, you must be Kratos' son"

"Yes sir" said Lloyd

"Nice to see you again Genis" said Frank

"Nice to see you again sir" said Genis

"Won't you come in" said Frank

"Thank you very much" said Lloyd walking into the house

Lloyd and Genis walk into the living room and see Kratos, the mayor, Colette and her family sitting down at the table discussing the journey. "We will entrust the protection of the Chosen to Kratos, Lloyd and Raine" said the mayor

Kratos looks ups and sees that Lloyd is there and said "I see you have returned Lloyd and brought the Chosen's friend with you"

"Well, he said he wanted to come" said Lloyd

"This is your son Kratos, he looks just as old as the Chosen and he is going to be one of her bodyguards" exclaimed the mayor

"I assure you sir, my son is more than capable of handing himself in battle. I have trained him myself" said Kratos

"I want to come along on the journey too" said Genis

"No, it's going to be too dangerous. The battles at the temple are mere child's play compared to the fights we will encounter on the journey" said Kratos

"Aww, come on dad, why don't you let him come along. The only two people he knows in the village, his sister and friend, are leaving on a journey. Do you really want to leave him behind, alone? Besides, his knowledge of magic could be useful on our journey" said Lloyd

"_Since we can't use our own_" Lloyd added

"Fine, he can come along. But if anything happens to him, it will be your fault" said Kratos

"_You are just like your mother when you do that. I could never win an argument against her either_" said Kratos

Lloyd smiles and replies "_I know_"

"Thanks Lloyd" said Genis

"Lloyd, why don't you go outside and wait for me so we can go find a place to stay for the night" said Kratos

"Ok dad" said Lloyd walking out the door

Lloyd and Genis are standing outside when Colette come outside and walks up towards then but she trips and falls but Lloyd catches her before she hits the ground. Lloyd helps her up and she said "Thank you again Lloyd" blushing

"No problem" said Lloyd

"_Colette's blushing again" thought Genis_

"Oh yeah, Happy Birthday Colette" said Genis

"I bake you some cookies" he said handing Colette a box

"Mind if I try one" asked Lloyd

"Sure, go ahead" said Colette

Lloyd takes one of the cookies out of the box and eats it and exclaims "Wow, these are delicious; you are a excellent cook Genis"

"Thanks. I better be getting home, see you tomorrow" said Genis walking away to his home

"Bye Genis" said Colette

"Thank you Lloyd for convincing your father to let Genis to come along with us" she said

"Think nothing of it. I thought it would be nicer for you if your friend could come along too" said Lloyd

"But still, thank you. I better be getting back inside now, see you tomorrow" said Colette as she went back into her house

About an hour later, Kratos came out of Colette's house and Lloyd sees him and goes over and asks "While we are here, could we go visit mom and Noishe"

"Sure thing" said Kratos

They walk out of the gates of Iselia and into the forest. After traveling though the forest for a while they come upon Dirk's house.

Inside Dirk's house, Dirk hears a knock on his door and he goes over and opens it and yells out "Kratos"

"Nice to see you again Dirk" said Kratos

"What are you doing here" asked Dirk

"Well I and Lloyd were hired to be the Chosen's bodyguards for her journey and Lloyd wanted to come visit before we left tomorrow" said Kratos

"My, Lloyd has sure grown into a fine young man and I see he is wearing his mother's crystal" said Dirk

"Thank you" said Lloyd

"Won't you come in" said Dirk

Kratos and Lloyd walk into Dirk's house and Lloyd is tackled by Noishe who starts licking his face. "Nice to see you too Noishe" said Lloyd after he got Noishe off him

"Do you have a place to stay for the night" asked Dirk

"No we don't" said Kratos

"Well then you can stay here" said Dirk

"We wouldn't want to impose" said Kratos

"It's nothing" said Dirk

"Thank you very much for your hospitality" said Kratos


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia

Thanks to Star Girl11, ShadowofUndine, lloyd-forever, Moogle Empress, DeadlyDragon12, BluSakura, Luz-fictiongirl, KuramaKitsuneRyu and InuzukaFox. Wow thats the most review I ever got for one chapter Thanks!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dirk's House

"Lloyd get up" yelled Kratos

"Time to get up already" said Lloyd half asleep

"I know you like to sleep but we have to go meet the Chosen to start her journey" said Kratos

"Why do we have to start so early" whined Lloyd

"Because Triet is a long ways away and I would like to make it to the House of Salvation at the edge of the desert by nightfall" said Kratos

"Fine, fine, I up, see" said Lloyd getting out of bed

"I will see you downstairs then" said Kratos walking down the stairs

Lloyd got dressed and headed down stairs and met Kratos and he said "Thank you for your hospitality Dirk"

"Not at all, you are welcome any time" said Dirk

"Thank you" said Kratos

They walked out the door and into the forest towards the entrance of Iselia. Once they arrived there, Kratos asked "Is everyone ready"

"Yes" said Raine

"Ah, you must be Raine, pleasure to meet you" said Kratos

"Thank you" said Raine

"Chosen, shall we be on our way" asked Kratos

"Yes, Goodbye everyone" said Colette

They left Iselia and started to make their way to Triet. They reached the House of Salvation at the edge of the desert by nightfall just like Kratos wanted. "We can stay here for the night and continue our journey to Triet tomorrow. If we continue on the same pace we had today we should get there by midday" said Kratos

"I agree" said Raine

Colette and Raine went into one room as Kratos, Lloyd and Genis went into another one. Morning came and everyone got up and continued their journey to Triet. Their pace was slowed down some what when they entered the desert, so they didn't reach Triet until the afternoon. When they entered Kratos spoke up and said "We should stock up on supplies and find an inn to get a good night's rest for when we head to the fire seal tomorrow"

"Lloyd, why don't you take the Chosen and her friend to gather supplies while I'll go look for an inn with Raine" he said

"All right, let's go guys" said Lloyd

"Ok" said Colette following Lloyd

"I have a name" mumbled Genis following after them

"I know that is just how my dad is" said Lloyd

They went and bought some Apple Gels, Orange Gels, Panacea Bottles and Life Bottles. They returned to the Triet inn and went to bed and had a good night's rest.

They got up bright and early the next morning and after having breakfast began their trek to the fire seal in the Triet ruins. They reach the ruins about midday, when they entered Kratos stopped and Colette asked "What is it"

"Be on your guard, there are enemies about" said Kratos

Then two fire elementals appear and they jump into battle. Kratos takes the one of the left while Lloyd takes the one on the right. Genis in the background started to cast Aqua Edge while Colette distracted them with her Chakrams. After one more slash from Kratos and Lloyd the fire elementals fell to pieces onto the ground. Kratos said "This is going to be a nuisance"

"What is" asked Genis

"Nothing, but it would be a good idea for you to learn techniques to protect yourself" said Kratos

"Like self-defense training" asked Colette

"Something like that, this is a technique used to raise you defense in battle. I will show you how it is done. Once you grasp the theory is should be easy for you" said Kratos

"You want take your mana and focus it to form a bubble around you" he said

"Now that the lesson is over can we proceed to the fire seal now" asked Lloyd

"Yes" said Kratos

They approach the seal and Colette walks up and asks "It this the seal? It has my family's crest on it"

"_Yeah, your fake family" thought Lloyd_

"Fantastic" yelled Raine

"Look at the slab covering the entrance. It is different from the surrounding stone" she exclaimed

She bends down and starts feeling it and exclaims "This is polycarbonate. It was developed during the Ancient War to defend against magic"

She then goes over to start investigating the pedestal while Kratos asks "Is she always like this"

"Well is she" Lloyd adds

Genis sighed and said "I thought I was doing a good job of covering it up too"

Ignoring the conversation around her Raine says "This says oracle stone. Colette, put your hand here and it should reveal the entrance"

"Ok" said Colette putting her hand on the oracle stone

As she put her hand on the oracle stone, the polycarbonate slab moves revealing a stairway leading inside. "Let us proceed Chosen" said Kratos walking down the stairs

"Yes" said Colette following him

The others go in behind her. They come into a chamber with lava in it and sweltering heat. Genis asks "Why is it so hot in here"

"It is probably due to Efreet's influence" said Lloyd

After solving a puzzle that involved lighting torches to raise pathways out of the lava, they reached the portal that will take them to the seal chamber. "Is everyone ready" asked Kratos

"Yes" they all replied

"Then let us proceed" said Kratos walking onto the portal first

They all appeared in the seal room when Raine yelled out "This place is also built with magitechnology. Fantastic"

As they walk up to the seal a large amount of mana starts pouring out of it. "What is that" asked Genis

"It appears to be the seal's guardian. We must have to defeat it to unlock the seal" said Kratos

A Ktugach and two baby Ktugachlings jump out of the seal and land in front of them. Kratos charges at the Ktugach while the rest focus on one of the Ktugachlings. Lloyd starts slashing at it while Colette attacks the back to keep it confused while Genis keeps casting Aqua Edge and Icicle on it.

They finally kill the two Ktugachlings and rush over and start helping Kratos kill the Ktugach. As they fight Raine is in the background healing and handing out items whenever they need it. With one final roar the Ktugach falls down and disappears in a huge burst of fire as Kratos' and Lloyd's swords plunge though its heart.

Though out the seal room Remiel's voice is heard "Chosen of Regeneration, offer your prayers at the altar"

"Yes my lord" said Colette stuttering a little

Colette approaches the seal and starts to pray "Oh Goddess Martel, great protector and nurturer of the earth, grant me thy strength!"

The seal starts hissing while smoking when a glass cylinder pops ups showing a red orb of mana with the silhouette of Efreet before disappearing. An orb of light comes down though the ceiling and with a flash of light Remiel appears and proclaims "Colette, my dear daughter, you have done well"

"Thank you Fa…ther" Colette stuttered

"_She doesn't truly believe Remiel is her father after all" Lloyd thought_

"The guardian of the seal has fallen and the first seal has been released. Efreet will surely awaken soon. In the name of Cruxis, I shall grant you the power of the angels" said Remiel

"Thank you my lord" said Colette

Multi colored bursts of light came out of the seal and went into Colette's body as a beautiful set of wings appeared on her back. She rose into the air as Remiel spoke again "The angel transformation will not be without pain. But it is only for one night, so be strong and endure"

"I humbly accept this trial" said Colette

"_Wow she has beautiful wings" thought Lloyd_

"The next seal lies far to the east, across the sea. Offer your prayers at that altar" said Remiel

"Yes Lord Remiel" said Colette

Remiel disappears in a burst of light and his voice is heard though out the chamber once again "I shall await for you at the seal, the Chosen of Regeneration, my beloved daughter Colette"

Colette lands gently on the ground and Genis said "Colette has wings"

"Yeah and I can put them away too" said Colette as she puts away her wings

"Cool" exclaimed Genis

Kratos is watching the scene and thinks _"She is just like Lloyd when he got his wings. No wonder they're falling for each other. And I haven't thought of way to stop it. But is it because I don't want too?"_

Raine was talking to Lloyd asking "Are we even able to find a ship with the way things are"

"I'm sure we will find one in Izoold" said Lloyd

The group leaves the seal room and exits the Triet ruins. Just outside the entrance Colette stumbles and falls back before Lloyd catches her asking "Are you ok Colette"

"I'm…fine" Colette barely gets out

"You don't look fine, you face is completely white. It's all my fault" said Genis

"I don't think that has anything to do with it" said Lloyd

"_Since I did the same thing when I got my wings and nothing happened" thought Lloyd_

"We can't worry about that right now. Look her lips are turning purple. We have to get her to Triet and a doctor immediately" said Raine

"Wait, it's best we do not move her" said Kratos

"Why" asked Genis

"Remember what that Remiel guy said, she has to overcome a trial for the angel transformation. I guess one night of being sickly is the trial" said Lloyd

"I suggest we find some place near here to set up camp for the night" said Kratos

So with Lloyd carrying Colette they found a nice little spot next to an oasis and set up camp. As they were eating supper Genis asked "Is that all you are going to eat"

"I'm not that hungry" said Colette

"_And thus it begins" thought Lloyd_

"That curry was good Genis, but not as good as your cookies" said Lloyd

"Well that's because I didn't have all the ingredients to make it" said Genis

"Your son seems to be well like especially with Colette" said Raine

"Well I guess it's because he around people his own age for a change" said Kratos

After supper everyone went to bed and Colette fell asleep with her head on Lloyd's shoulder. Lloyd sees this and said "Sweet dreams Colette"

Kratos walks over and asks "_Did you really have to refer to Remiel like that_"

"_What was the matter with it? He doesn't deserve any respect that's why he got that job_" said Lloyd

"_That's true but you still shouldn't talk about Cruxis members like that_" said Kratos

"_Fine_" said Lloyd going to sleep gently laying his head on top of Colette's

Kratos goes back to watch duty as he looks at the scene of Lloyd and Colette sleeping together and thinks _"I don't think there is a way to break them up. That means things are going to get messy when we get to the Tower of Salvation especially with the angelus crystal Lloyd has"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Happy New Year!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia

Thanks to BluSakura, Dragons Ark, Luz-fictiongirl, KuramaKitsuneRyu, and InuzukaFox for your reviews

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning everyone woke up and Genis asked "How are you feeling today Colette"

"I'm feeling much better thank you" said Colette

"Now that the Chosen is feeling better, I suggest we return to Triet to restock our supplies before moving on to the Ossa Trail" said Kratos

"I agree" said Raine

Triet

"Lloyd why don't you take the Chosen and the little elf to get some supplies while we get a reservation at the inn, we will head out to the Ossa Trail first thing tomorrow morning" said Kratos

"Alright let's go guys" said Lloyd

"Ok" said Colette

"_That's good he didn't find out I'm a half-elf" thought Genis_

Next Morning

The group left Triet and started their trek to the Ossa Trail. About midday the terrain started to change and they reached the Ossa Trail. As they started into the trail a voice called out "STOP"

A young woman with black hair jumps downs in front of them wearing a light purple battle kimono, black pants, and light purple boots with buckles. "What do you want" asked Lloyd

"Is she a friend of yours Lloyd" asked Colette

"Never saw her before" answered Lloyd

"Is the Chosen of Mana among you" asked the assassin

"Oh that's me" said Colette

"Prepare to die" yelled the assassin charging towards Colette

Just before she reaches Colette, she trips over a lever that opens ups a maintenance door that the assassin falls into. Moments later a large crash is heard and Colette gets up and said "Oh no, I did it again"

"I wouldn't worry about it. If she didn't fall down that hole she might have killed you" said Raine

"I hope she is okay" said Colette

"Even assuming her weight to be 45kg, and this hole to be 10m deep, and calculating the gravity constant at 9.8, the impact shouldn't have been fatal" said Genis

"See, I sure she is alright" said Lloyd

"Ok" said Colette

"We should get moving, the area is confined making the footing poor, we would be at a disadvantage if she came back" said Kratos

"You're right let's go" said Raine

During their trek though the Ossa Trail Lloyd asked his dad "_She was a Mizuho kunoichi wasn't she_"

"_Yes she was. It appears that Tethealla has sent someone stop Sylvarant's regeneration_" said Kratos

"_It must have been the Renegades. They are the only ones that can travel betweens worlds besides us_" said Lloyd

"_We best be on our guard. I have a feeling we will run into her before we leave the trail_" said Kratos

Just as he said that, the group walks by a wooden blockade that falls down revealing the Mizuho kunoichi. She staggers out gasping out "W...wait"

"Wow, she did catch up with us" said Lloyd

"Oh thank goodness you are all right" said Colette

"D…don't move" the kunoichi stutters

"A wise choice" said Raine

"You won't catch me off guard this time. Prepare to DIE!" exclaimed the kunoichi

She whips out a card and throws it to the ground summoning a guardian. It had a ring with kanji around it and coming out of the front of it was a bird like creature with blades on the ends of its arms. Lloyd and Kratos attacked the kunoichi first while Colette and Genis kept the guardian at bay. The kunoichi used cards with seals on them and was very fast. She was able to get past Lloyd and Kratos and struck Genis, knocking him back, right before he finished his spell. But she paid for this by receiving two demon fangs in the back curiosity of Lloyd and Kratos before getting knocked out with a blow to the head from Raine's staff.

Genis got back up and they all turned their attention to the guardian who has started attacking widely seeing its master knocked out. Lloyd and Kratos held the blade arms at bay while one of Colette's chakrams cut the guardian's throat causing it to scream out in agony giving Kratos time to plunge his sword though the guardian heart crumbling it to dust.

The kunoichi wakes up and staggers to her feet gasping "Just you wait. I will kill you all next time" she throws down a smoke bomb and disappears

"Why are there people trying to kill us" asked Genis

"There are always those who will oppose to salvation" said Kratos

"Maybe she is a desian" said Genis

"Who knows? At any rate, we are in constant danger and that's all you need to know" said Kratos

"Those clothes" Raine started to say

"Something wrong" asked Lloyd

"No, its nothing, lets go" said Raine

"_Did she recognize those clothes are from Tethealla? If she did, how, she is from Sylvarant" thought Lloyd_

About a half an hour after leaving the Ossa Trail, they arrive in Izoold. Lloyd walks up to one of the men and asked "Do you know of a ship that could take us to Palmacosta"

"There aren't any passenger ships running. It's too dangerous. I got here by getting a ride on a boat from a guy named Aifread" replied the man

"Is he still here" asked Lloyd

"No, he left to go back to his hometown" replied the man

They continue on their way to the docks when they hear a woman say something about Aifread. They walk up to her and Lloyd asks "Are you looking for Aifread"

"Yes, have you seen him" the woman asks

"We heard that he went back to his hometown" said Lloyd

"This is my chance" screams the woman running towards the docks

The group heads to the dock shortly after that. When they arrive there, they walk into an argument between the woman and a fisherman. "You are refusing my request! This is my chance, he has returned to Luin" exclaimed the woman

"It's not like that. It is too dangerous, there are giant monsters out there and I care about you too much to let you go" replied the fisherman

"Fine, you go there and give him this letter yourself" said the woman

"No way am I going to be a go-between for my rival in love" said the fisherman

"Fine then" she turns to Lloyd and the others behind her "Hey you" she said

"What" replied Lloyd

"Deliver this letter to Aifread in Luin for me" said the woman

"We can't do it if we can't get across the ocean" said Lloyd

"Max can take you across in his boat" said the woman

"WHAT" yelled Max

"Ok" said Lloyd

"Then it's settled then. Here is the letter" said the woman handing the letter to Lloyd "Make sure he gets it"

"We will do our best" said Colette

The woman walked away and the group walked up to Max and he said "I guess there is no way out of it. Just tell me when you are ready"

"We are ready now" said Lloyd

"Alright get aboard. Don't blame me if we get attacked" said Max

Everyone boarded the ship and it set sail. During the trip Raine was hugging the mast like her life depended on it. Lloyd, Colette, and Genis were at the front of the ship looking out at the sea ahead of them. "The view is so beautiful" said Colette

"Yeah it is" said Lloyd looking at Colette

"_What is with Lloyd" thought Genis_

"_Enjoy it while it lasts Lloyd" thought Kratos_

The ship arrived at Palmacosta and Max said "We're here"

"Thanks for the lift" said Lloyd

"How are you going to get back" asked Genis

"I will ask for an escort from the Palmacosta navy" said Max

"Sorry for making you come all this way. Please be safe on the way back" said Colette

The group disembarked from the ship and entered a marketplace on the dock. They walked though the marketplace and started down a road and came to a T shaped intersection where Colette bumped into a woman who dropped a potion she was carrying. Lloyd caught Colette before she fell and caught the potion before it broke. "Are you ok Colette" asked Lloyd

"I'm alright thanks Lloyd" said Colette

Lloyd helped Colette back up on her feet and walked over to the woman and said "Here is the potion you dropped" handing the potion to her

The woman pulled her hand back at the last second making Lloyd drop the potion. "Look at what you did to our potion you clumsy idiot" said the woman

"You better run while you can" said Lloyd in a cold voice

"You think you can beat us" said one of the men in the group

"I don't think, I know" said Lloyd drawing his swords

"I think we better get out of here" said the woman

"I think you are right" said the man

The group ran away from the scene with Lloyd behind them yelling "You're not getting away from me"

Lloyd caught up to them outside of Palmacosta and yelled out "ERUPTION"

The group got caught in the spell and was blown into the air with their clothes badly burned. They crashed back to the ground and quickly threw all their belongings in front of Lloyd saying "We're sorry about the potion. Here take all our stuff, just don't kill us"

Lloyd looks over everything on the ground in front of him and notices an old book and said "Alright I guess this is enough for now. I just better not see you ever again because if I do, I won't be so nice"

"Thank you" they said as they got up and quickly fled the scene

Lloyd picked up all the stuff and put it away and looked at the book and thought _"What were they doing with the Book of Regeneration. It is only suppose to be given to the Chosen when they arrive at Palmacosta. Unless she pretended to be the Chosen just to get all the free stuff from people to sell to collectors"_

Lloyd put the book away and went back to Palmacosta. Once he got there he saw everyone waiting for him. Colette ran up to him and asked "Are you ok Lloyd"

"I'm fine Colette" said Lloyd

"What happened to those guys" asked Genis

"I scared the hell out of them and they gave me all there stuff as a peace offering and ran off" said Lloyd

"Now that incident is over we can begin looking for clues about the next seal" said Kratos

The group enters the main part of Palmacosta where they see a boy talking to a man and a little girl. "Governor-General Dorr! My daddy was taken to the ranch and hasn't come back yet. And I have been a good boy" said the boy

"Just hang on a little longer and I will rescue everyone from the ranch" said Dorr

"But I lonely without my daddy" said the boy

"Don't worry, my father loves everyone in this city. My mother died of illness but your father is still alive, so I sure he will come back" said the girl

"Really" said the boy

"Yes, they were taken for opposing the desians. I swear I will rescue every one of them" said Dorr

"Alright, I will wait for my daddy to come back" said the boy

"Good boy. Let's go Kilia" said Dorr

"Yes father" said Kilia

They both walk into the building behind them as Lloyd asks an old man beside him "Who was that"

"That was Governor-General Dorr. He is recruiting soldiers to fight the desians" said the old man

"After he lost he wife to illness he has been raising his daughter by himself" said an old woman on the other side of them

"As long as Governor-General Dorr is here, we will never submit to the desians. Because we know if we get caught, he will come rescue us from the ranch" said the old man

"Wow the people of this city are strong" said Colette

The group enters the building Dorr and Kilia entered a few moments ago. Inside, they walk up to the desk and Dorr says "Welcome, as per the teachings of Martel we welcome all travelers. May you have the blessings of Martel for your journey. May I asked where you are from"

"We come from Iselia on the Journey of Regeneration" said Lloyd

"World Regeneration" asked Dorr

"Yeah, Colette is the Chosen of Regeneration. You did see the Tower of Salvation, right" asked Genis

"Are you saying you are the Chosen" asked Dorr

"Yes" said Colette

"You lie! The Chosen was just here a few minutes ago. You are to be arrested immediately and handed over to the church" yelled Dorr

The force of his anger made Colette stumble back and cause her wings to come out. "Wow father, look, she has wings like an angel" said Kilia

"Stand down everyone; she is without a doubt the real Chosen of Mana. Please forgive us Chosen one" said Dorr's aide

"That's ok, a lot of people don't believe I'm the Chosen" said Colette

"That means we gave the Book of Regeneration to an imposter" said Dorr

"So that's what this old book is" said Lloyd taking out the book

"That's it! How did you get it" asked Dorr

"We ran into the imposters when we entered Palmacosta" said Lloyd

"Why didn't you say anything before Lloyd? With this we can find all the seals" exclaimed Raine

"I didn't know what it was. I just picked it with the rest of the stuff they gave me" said Lloyd shrugging his shoulders

"Well I'm glad it's safe. You can keep Chosen, may it help you on your journey" said Dorr

"Thank you" said Colette

"Let's head to the church and study it" said Raine

They entered the church and sat down with Lloyd handing the book to Colette saying "You should be able to read since you are the Chosen Colette"

"Alright" said Colette taking the book

"It's badly damaged but I will try to read what I can" said Colette

"Raging flames in an ancient city deep within clouds of sand overlook the city, lighting the darkness. Pure, flowing water floating, overflowing, in an isolated land becomes a giant pillar and rains down from the sky. Sublime wind, ancient city, the world's… Enshrined in the center of a giant stone seal lurks evil, impersonating a holy force. Shining…gazing up at the summit of the gods, giving praise to the pillar of the world…from the top of the tower of ancient gods. Two giant… …The rest is too damaged. I can't read it" said Colette

"That means we don't know how many seals are left" said Genis

"Indeed" said Kratos

"_There are three" he thought_

"The "raging flames" part at the beginning must be the Seal of Fire" said Lloyd

"Pure, flowing water floating, overflowing, in an isolated land probably means Thoda Geyser" said Kratos

"The Seal of Wind must be…the Asgard Ruin" said Raine

"What about "gazing up at the summit of the gods"" asked Genis

"I think that's probably the Tower of Mana. From there, you can see the mountains around the Tower of Salvation, so that's probably the summit of the gods" said Colette

"So where should we go next" asked Genis

"Why don't we go to Thoda Geyser since it's the closet and find out if it is a seal" asked Lloyd

"Alright we will head out to Thoda Geyser first thing tomorrow morning" said Kratos

They all left the church and checked into the inn and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia

Thanks to KuramaKitsuneRyu, Luz-fictiongirl, and InuzukaFox for your reviews

"_angel speak_"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next morning

They all woke up and left Palmacosta and started on their way to Thoda Island. Shortly after leaving Palmacosta they ran into a caravan. Two children asked "Who are you"

"We don't get visitors that often, how may we help you" asked Nova

"We are just passing though, what are you doing" asked Lloyd

"We are traveling the world while studying its animals" said Nova

"Wow, you must be dedicated to do it during these dangerous times" said Lloyd

"No, its just I like see all of the rare animals" said Nova

"We even saw a glowing bird" said a little girl

"You mean Aska, the summon spirit of Light" said Raine

"It was a summon spirit, that must be why I never seen anything like it before" said Nova

"Could you tell us about when you saw it" asked Lloyd

"I didn't get a good look at it. It would be better to ask my children, Alduin and May, about it" said Nova

"Could you tell us about when you saw the glowing bird" asked Lloyd

"We were camping near the peak of the Ossa trail when we saw it. The wind was blowing real strong that day and this tree's nuts were make this beautiful sound shaking in the wind" said Alduin

"That must be the Linkite tree. It is said that is grows in high places and when its nuts shake they make a beautiful sound like bells" said Raine

"I didn't see any tree like that when we went though the Ossa trail. But does that mean we can go back there and see Aska" asked Genis

"The tree isn't there anymore. Either someone cut it down or it got destroyed in a landside" said Alduin

"That must be that stump I saw then" said Lloyd

"We have gone all over the world and never saw a tree like that again" said Alduin

"I would guess that it would be pretty hard to find a tree that is said to be extinct" said Raine

"You know I picked up some of those nuts on that day and they make a pretty sound" said May

"Could we see one" asked Lloyd

"Sure" said May handing him one of the nuts

"So this is a Linkite nut" said Colette holding it

She shakes it and said "It does make a pretty sound"

"You can have that one, I have plenty more" said May

"Thank you" said Lloyd

"There is something I like to add" said a woman

"Who are you" asked Lloyd

"My name is Sarah, I'm their mother" said Sarah

"Ok, what did you want to tell us" said Colette

"I think that the bird is in a steep impregnable mountain unreachable by foot" said Sarah

"Why would you say that" asked Genis

"We have been to everyplace you can walk and we haven't seen it since" said Sarah

After they talked about it, Raine spoke up and said "I'll sum up what we know. First, they encountered it on the Ossa Trail. This indicates that the glowing bird only appears in high places. Next, a Linkite Tree made a beautiful sound, as if the nuts were producing a melody. Finally, on that day there was a strong wind, and the sound of the Linkite Nuts was carried a long distance by the wind"

"Then they said they went back to the Ossa Trail and the Linkite tree was gone" said Genis

"They haven't found another Linkite tree yet, at least on foot" said Lloyd

"Which means if we want to meet Aska, we have to find a Linkite tree that can't be reached by foot" said Raine

"That's impossible" said Genis

"_Not for an angel" thought Lloyd_

"We don't have to do it right now. Even if we found a Linkite tree, it would probably be dead" said Raine

"To get the sound carried on the wind is going to be hard too" said Genis

"Couldn't you revive it" asked Lloyd

"My power alone wouldn't be enough. In order to heal something that's already dead, I'd need something that could strengthen my skills… Something that could call forth the Linkite Tree's will to live. Something like an Exsphere or even just a small fragment of one… Also if it's dead, that means the ground there is weak. We'd need to replenish the earth and make it nourishing again" said Raine

"Dirk might have an exsphere" said Genis

"_They know Dirk" both Lloyd and Kratos thought_

"Let's worry about it later" said Raine

"That was an impressive way of how you found out how the rules work" said Nova

"The only thing we learned is that meeting Aska is hard" said Genis

"Well I made a note of everything you said about it. So you can come back and look at it later" said Nova

"Thanks" said Lloyd

They leave the Caravan and make it to a House of Salvation by nightfall. When they go inside they see a certain Mizuho kunoichi praying "…lla will suffer. Please help me save everyone"

"What are you praying for" asked Colette

"So that I can save everyone" said the kunoichi

Then the kunoichi is shocked and slowly turns around and sees the group and starts stuttering.

"My name is Lloyd"

"I'm Colette; I am doing my best to regenerate the world"

"I never asked for your names" yelled the kunoichi

"Your right, I'm sorry" said Colette

"I'm trying to kill you" said the kunoichi

"But I'm sure if we talked we could come to a understanding" said Colette

"Are you even listening to me" asked the kunoichi

"We are listening to you, Ms. Kunoichi" said Lloyd

"It's Sheena Fujibayashi"

"_How does he know that" thought Sheena_

"You were praying to save people, so you can't be all bad" said Colette

"Forget it! I lost my concentration. I'll kill you all next time" said Sheena before she disappeared behind a cloud of smoke

"Well that was interesting" said Lloyd

After everyone went to bed, Lloyd asked Kratos "_Have you heard of her before_"

"_No I haven't_" said Kratos

"_You know she doesn't act very much like a ninja_" said Lloyd

"_Well some could say the same thing about you_" said Kratos

"_I know but that is the way you raised me_" said Lloyd

"_I wouldn't change any of it_" said Kratos

Next morning

They left the House of Salvation and headed down to the coast to find a way to Thoda Island. They came up to the sight seeing dock. "Well this looks like the only way there" said Lloyd

They went in the House of Salvation and walked up to the lady at the reception desk who said "Welcome to the Thoda Island sightseeing boat dock. The only way to Thoda Island"

"That's an interesting sales pitch" said Lloyd

"It will be two hundred Gald for a round trip with our boats" said the receptionist

"Ok" said Lloyd handing over the money

They went outside and down to the pier and saw that the so called boats were really washtubs. "We paid two hundred Gald for this" exclaimed Lloyd

"It looks like it could be fun" said Colette

"I'm…going to wait here. Go on without me" stuttered Raine

"What's wrong Ms. Sage" asked Lloyd

"N…nothing, I'm just not getting in that thing" stuttered Raine

"Come on Raine, it is going to be fun" said Genis grabbing her hand

Raine screamed "Ahh" and Lloyd started laughing saying "Your name is Raine and your scared of water"

"I'm not scared, I was just going to say 'Ahh, this is going to be fun'" said Raine getting in one of the washtubs

After that embarrassing scene everyone else got into the rest of the washtubs and started on their way to Thoda Island.

When they arrived at the pier at Thoda Island, Raine jumped out of the washtub and started kissing the ground saying "We are finally here"

Everyone else got out of the washtubs with Lloyd saying "You have one weird sister"

"And I was trying so hard to hide it from everyone" said Genis sighing

They walk up to the geyser and Lloyd spots something behind the geyser. "What is that" asked Lloyd

"It looks like a statue of Spiritua" said Colette

"What is that doing here" asked Genis

"I don't know but we have to go get it" said Lloyd

"How" asked Colette

"Well Genis is a magic user, so he could freeze the water over the geyser while I go in and get it" said Lloyd

"But you could get burned by the hot water" said Colette

"Don't worry Colette, I'll be fine. Besides I have faith in Genis' abilities" said Lloyd

"Alright then" said Colette

"Go head Genis" said Lloyd

"ICICLE" shouted Genis

Ice formed over the geysers and Lloyd jumped from the ice block to the statue, grabbed it, and made his back as the ice melted. When he made it back, Colette ran up and gave him a hug saying "Lloyd you're alright"

"I told you I would be alright. I knew Genis wouldn't let me down" said Lloyd returning the gesture

"Hey, where did Raine go" asked Genis looking around

"So this is a seal after all" they heard Raine say

They walked over to where Raine was and Colette asked "What is it Professor"

"This here is an oracle stone just like the one at the Triet ruins" said Raine

"Why don't you put your hand on it and see if it is Chosen" said Kratos

"Alright then" said Colette

She puts her hand on the stone and some rocks fall away from the wall into the water revealing a passageway with shining bridge leading to it. "Wow it is a seal" said Colette

"Let's begin the excavation at once" exclaimed Raine running up the bridge

"We are here to release a seal not to further science" said Lloyd

They all went inside except for Lloyd who watched Sheena come up the bridge as it disappeared and fell into the water. "You must not be a very good kunoichi if you 'fell' for that" said Lloyd going inside laughing

Inside they found a device that changed the function of the sorcerer's ring. "Wow, water came out of it" said Lloyd

"It must have reacted to all the water around here" said Genis

They manage to solve the puzzle by filling the scales with water from the sorcerer's ring new ability, thus raising a platform that allowed them access to the warp ring that took them to the seal of water.

As they approach the seal Genis exclaims "I feel mana welling up just like last time"

Three mermaid like things jump out of the seal, one bigger than the others and attack them. Lloyd and Kratos keep the Adulocia at bay while Genis and Colette took care of the two Amphitras. The first one was taking care of by a combo of Lighting and Para ball as the Adulocia broke away for Lloyd and Kratos and headed for them. Lloyd ran up behind it and performed Tempest and slashed its back as he landed in front of it saying "Your fight is with me"

Colette stayed and helped Lloyd while Kratos and Genis took care of the other Amphitra. Colette used Para ball as Lloyd slashed it with Tiger blade. Lloyd jumped back and they performed the unison attack Para blade which knocked the Adulocia into the wall and collapsed into a puddle of water.

A glass tube pops out releasing smoke as a blue orb appears with the shadow of Undine before disappearing. Then Remiel's voice is heard though out the chamber "Chosen of Regeneration… You have done well reaching this far. Now offer your prayers at the altar"

"Yes" said Colette

Colette approaches the alter, gets down on her knees and prays "Oh Goddess Martel, great protector and nurturer of the earth, grant my thy strength"

Colette's wings appear and she flies up a little as Remiel appears. "You have done well, Chosen One, Colette. The second seal is now released"

"Thank you father" said Colette

"Accept this blessing from Cruxis. I hereby give you more angelic power" said Remiel

"Father" asked Colette

Four lights shoot out of the seal and enter Colette's body giving her more power. "The next seal lies far north, in a place that gazes upon the end. Offer your prayers at that altar in a distant land" said Remiel

"Father, have I done something to displease you" asked Colette

"It doesn't matter. All that matters it that you become an angel. I will be waiting at the next seal, do not disappoint me" said Remiel as he disappeared

"What's up with him? He always talks like he's so important" said Genis

"_That's because he really isn't" thought Lloyd snickering_

Raine hits Genis saying "Apologize to Colette now"

"That's ok, Remiel really does sound like that" said Colette

"_Good, you stopped calling him father" thought Lloyd_

"Lets us be leaving" said Kratos

After they left the Seal of Water, Colette collapsed but Lloyd caught her asking "Are you alright Colette"

"I'm fine Lloyd" said Colette

"Raine, Colette is sick again" said Genis

"We have to let her rest immediately then" said Raine

"Let's set up camp then" said Kratos

After they set up camp, Raine spoke up and said "If this is going to happen every time Colette releases a seal, she is going to have a difficult journey ahead of her. For the time being, I'm going to call the phenomenon Angel Toxicosis"

"_You were right Lloyd, she is weird. She is naming the angel transformation_" said Kratos

After everyone went to sleep, Colette went over to Lloyd and asked "Are you awake Lloyd"

"Yeah, what is it" asked Lloyd

"Umm, could I sit here with you" asked Colette shyly

"Sure go ahead" said Lloyd

Colette smiled and sat down and laid her head on Lloyd's shoulder. He smiled and put his arm around her as she closed her eyes.

_Colette_

"_I always feel at peace with Lloyd around. I feel happy and complete, is it because I love him?"_

"_It is. I do love him, but I can't tell him because of what will happen at the end of our journey. But I am going to enjoy it while it last"_

_Lloyd_

"_I love her and wish she didn't have to go though this. But I can't be with her unless she becomes an angel"_

"_I'll tell her after the journey is over"_

With those thoughts, Colette fell asleep with Lloyd saying "Sweet dreams Colette, it will probably the last ones you'll have for a long while" before falling asleep his head laying on hers.

Kratos came upon the scene and almost fell over thinking _"The Chosen is asleep after the second seal has been released. That must mean they admit they love each other to themselves"_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia

Thanks to akatsuki naruto, Chronostorm, AurionX, Dawnstarshine, Keichii-s, Hiei-Riku-RubedoFAN, Samurai Ryo, matobi, DeadlyDragon12, Onihime 942, Moogle Empress, Luz-fictiongirl, moon eclipse shadows, and KuramaKitsuneRyu for your reviews. Thats is the most review I got for one chapter. Beating the prevoius record for chapter two of this story.

"_angel speak_"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Morning

Everyone woke up and saw that Lloyd and Colette were still asleep. Raine went to wake them up when Kratos thought _"Better stop her before Lloyd's angel defenses kick in"_ and grabbed her.

"Why did you do that" asked Raine

"Lloyd doesn't like it when people wake him up. Let's just say we didn't have a job after the last client that tried it" said Kratos

So Raine left them alone while Genis went to make breakfast waiting for them to get up. Just as breakfast was finished Lloyd and Colette woke up. "Did you have a good night sleep Colette" asked Lloyd

"Yeah, thanks Lloyd" said Colette

"No problem" said Lloyd

"_That's probably the last good night of sleep you will have for a while" thought Lloyd_

They joined the others for breakfast and with another interesting trip back to the sightseeing dock with the washtubs started their way to the House of Salvation. Along the way Kratos was talking to Lloyd about last night. "_Lloyd do you know what happened last night_" asked Kratos

"_Well Colette came over and said she couldn't sleep and wanted to sit next to me. A little while later we fell asleep, why_" asked Lloyd

"_Lloyd, what is suppose to happen to the Chosen after they release the second seal_" asked Kratos sighing

"_They lose the ability to sleep. But I thought that was suppose to start tonight_" said Lloyd

"_Your right, never mind_" said Kratos sighing

"_How am I suppose to tell him the only reason she fell asleep last night is because she loves you" thought Kratos_

They reached the House of Salvation and went inside. Inside Lloyd asked the pastor "Are you missing your Spiritua statue"

"No, why are you asking" asked the pastor

"It's just this one looks more like the real thing that that one" said Lloyd taking out the Spiritua statue

When Lloyd took out the statue the pastor's assistant tried to sneak away. The pastor noticed this and asked "Did you have anything to do with this"

The assistant stopped and dropped his head in shame and said "Yes, I took it with us on our last pilgrimage. While we were at Thoda geyser, I kinda dropped it in the geyser. So I went to a dwarf who lives near Iselia and asked him to make a replacement"

"Wow, Dirk made that" said Genis

"It looks just like the real thing" said Colette

"Here you go" said Lloyd handing over the statue to the pastor

"Thank you young man" said the pastor accepting it and putting it where it belongs

"No problem" said Lloyd

As they were leaving the House of Salvation, a soldier came up to them and said "Chosen One"

"Yes" said Colette

"I have a message from Dorr. He would like you to temporarily postpone the journey of regeneration" said the soldier

"Why" asked Kratos

"A Church of Martel pilgrimage tour guide has been kidnapped by the Desians. In light of this, Dorr has decided that this is the time to gather Palmacosta's forces and launch an attack on the human ranch controlled by Magnius" said the soldier

"What does this have to do with us" asked Lloyd

"We would like you to rescue the kidnapped tour guide in concert with our attack" said the soldier

"Ok" said Lloyd

"What are you saying Lloyd" exclaimed Raine

"We can not ignore a plea for help" said Lloyd

"_And I get a chance to kill Magnius without getting into trouble" thought Lloyd_

"I agree with Lloyd, how am I suppose to be the Chosen if I can't help the people in front of me" said Colette

"Thank you! Neil will inform you of the details once you reach the ranch. Thank you so much for your help" said the soldier as he was leaving

They leave the House of Salvation and start on their way to the Palmacosta ranch. Along the way Kratos asks "_Why were you so eager to agree to this_"

"_Well this way I can kill Magnius and not get into trouble_" said Lloyd smirking

"_I knew it was a bad idea to let him hang out with Yuan when he was younger" thought Kratos_

As they approach the Palmacosta ranch, Neil appeared before them and said "Chosen One please wait"

"Neil, we were told you would fill us in on the details" said Lloyd

"…Yes. I wish to speak with you regarding that. Please, come this way…" said Neil walking away

"This doesn't sound good" said Raine

They follow Neil to a secluded part of the forest. When they all got there he spoke up and said "I would like you all of you to just go ahead and leave the Palmacosta region"

"Why, I thought we were here to help free the tour guide that was captured" asked Colette

"Yeah! We're supposed to work in conjunction with the Palmacosta army to help free the tour guide" said Genis

"No, that's…" started Neil

"So it is a trap after all" Kratos interrupted

"…Of the several possibilities, it looks like the worst one came true" said Raine

"What are you two talking about" asked Genis

"It was a mystery that the Desians would simply leave a city with an army alone" said Kratos

"Yes, exactly. Choosing not to crush the seeds of rebellion must mean they are not a threat…They are left alone simply because they have no real power, or perhaps, because they are in fact beneficial…" said Raine

"…It is as you say. Dorr is working with the Desians to lead the Chosen into a trap" said Neil

"Why would he do that" asked Genis

"He didn't used to be like this…He always thought of the well-being of the people of the city. Even five years ago, when he lost his wife, Clara, he swore to fight against the Desians" said Neil

"Then why…" Colette started

"I don't know. At any rate, entering the ranch now will put the Chosen in danger. Leave the tour guide to me and please, go on your way. Please regenerate the world as soon as possible" Neil interrupted

"…Indeed. It would be best to abandon the situation here for world regeneration" said Kratos

"_That means I won't get a chance to kill Magnius" thought Lloyd sadly_

"No! I can't just ignore this!" exclaimed Colette

"Yeah, how are we suppose to be on the Journey of Regeneration if we can't save the people around us" said Genis

"What do you think about this Lloyd" asked Raine

"I agree with Colette. Let's go kick some desian butt" exclaimed Lloyd

"_Yep, Yuan was a bad influence on him" thought Kratos_

"Well, then, we have two courses we can take. The first one is to go on ahead and infiltrate the ranch and rescue the tour guide and the other captives. Our second option is to confirm Door's true motives. If he has planned a trap, then he knows the layout of the ranch well. …Let's let him talk for a bit" said Raine

"What are you going to do to Dorr" asked Neil

"Trust me, you don't want to know" said Genis

Raine hit in on the head as Kratos said "Thinking logically, dealing with Dorr first is the correct choice"

"What do you think Lloyd" asked Colette

"_Let's see, if we attack now, we will have to fight our way though a lot of desians. Everyone else will probably be too tired by the time we reach Magnius. If we deal with Dorr first, we might find a way to sneak in and get to Magnius faster and everyone won't be as tired" thought Lloyd_

"Let's talk to Dorr first. He might know a way we can sneak in so we won't have to fight too many desians" said Lloyd

"Good choice Lloyd" said Kratos

"What should I do" asked Neil

"Why don't you stay here. That way you won't see we are going to do to Dorr" said Lloyd

"Please watch over the status of the ranch from here" said Colette

"All right" said Neil

The group left the Palmacosta ranch and made their way back to Palmacosta. When they get there, they head straight for the Governor-General's office. When they get inside they see no one is there. "There's no one here" said Lloyd

"I hear someone downstairs" said Colette

"I don't hear anything" said Genis

"Maybe we should check it out then" said Kratos

They proceed downstairs until they see Dorr talking with a desian. They get closer to hear what they are saying. "When will my wife…when will Clara return to her original form" asked Dorr

"Not yet. You still haven't paid us enough Gald. You've been paying us less and less" said the desian

"This is the best I can do! The tolls, the municipal taxes, the offerings to the Church of Martel…there's nowhere left to squeeze more money from!" exclaimed Dorr

"Well, I suppose this will do…for today. I'm sure Lord Magnius will remove the demon seed depending on your next contribution" said the desian as he left

"Father" asked Kilia

"Just a little while longer. Just a little more and Clara will be back to normal. I'll raise the fees on the pilgrimages and…" Dorr started

"What the hell are you doing" screamed Lloyd

Dorr turned around and looked shocked at the group. "What's the matter, scared that your little plan didn't work" said Lloyd

"What are you doing here?! Neil! Where's Neil" asked Dorr

"He's not here right now" said Lloyd

"So he betrayed me" said Dorr

"No you are the one who betrayed this entire city" said Lloyd

"What happened to your wife? Is she being held hostage" asked Colette

"Hostage? Don't make me laugh. If you want to see my wife" Dorr said pulling off a sheet "She is right here" he continued

Behind the sheet was a large green monster. Lloyd's hand went to his Angelus Crystal and whispered "Mom"

"What is that monster" screamed Genis

"She's crying…she's crying out in pain…You mustn't call her a monster" said Colette

"You don't mean" asked Genis

"That's right. This is what's become of my wife, Clara" said Dorr

"That's way you told everyone she died" said Raine

"My father, the previous Governor-General, was a fool. Because of his defiant stance against the Desians, they killed him, and then planted the demon seed in my wife as a warning. If I cooperate with them, they will give me the medicine to save her" said Dorr

"That's means you really are betraying this city" said Genis

"Who cares, we will never escape the desians" said Dorr

"You must never give up hope for salvation" said Colette

"The Chosen's journey of world regeneration is not absolute. Don't forget that the last one ended in failure! Besides, the people of this city are satisfied with my way. They just don't know I'm working for the Desians" said Dorr

"But what about all those people who were sent to the ranch believing you would save them" said Genis

"Better them than me" said Dorr

"What if I went and found the medicine for you? Then you wouldn't have to work for the desians anymore" asked Colette

"You…forgive me for what I've done" asked Dorr

"It's not our place to forgive you. That's up to the people of this city. But I know Martel will forgive you. The Goddess Martel is always within you, awaiting your own, personal regeneration" said Colette

"That will never happen" said Kilia as she stabbed Dorr in the back

"The Goddess Martel would never lend her aid to an inferior human being" said Kilia

"How could you do that to your own father" asked Genis

"I am a servant of Pronyma, leader of the Five Grand Cardinals who rule over the Desians. I was merely assigned to observe the new human cultivation technique, developed by Magnius. There's no way that a superior half-elf such as I, could have a fool of a father like this" said Kilia as she transformed into a monster with purple skin and horns

When Lloyd heard this, he snapped out of his daze and was barely keeping his wings from coming out as he screamed "You bastard"

Moving faster than anyone could see got behind Kilia and drew Flamberge and plunge it into her heart. "All you desians deserve to die" said Lloyd in ice cold tone as he drew Vorpal and chopped off her head

Everyone except for Kratos was surprise at how brutally Lloyd killed her. Lloyd shook the dead body off of Flamberge and sheaths both swords. "Is Kilia safe" Dorr asked

"We don't know but we will go find your real daughter and a cure for your wife" said Lloyd

"Thank you" said Dorr then he died

Lloyd starts going though Dorr's clothes when Genis asks "What are you doing Lloyd"

Lloyd finds what he is looking for and says "Looking for this" holding up a card key

"What is it" asked Colette

"It's the way we can get into the ranch undetected" said Lloyd

"How did you know that" asked Genis

"It's the reason why we can here isn't it" said Lloyd

"Oh yeah" said Genis

"I suggest we rest for tonight and head to the ranch tomorrow" said Kratos

"Good idea" said Raine


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia

Thanks to DeadlyDragon12, Luz-fictiongirl, Chronostorm, Hiei-Riku-RubedoFAN, and KuramaKitsuneRyu for your reviews.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning they all woke up and left Palmacosta for the ranch. Along the way Raine asked "Why do you hate the desians so much? I know everyone doesn't like them, but you seem to really hate them, why"

"The desians are the reason that my mom is dead" said Lloyd with his hand going over his angelus crystal

And with that they dropped the conversation until they reached the ranch.

Palmacosta ranch

They walk up to Neil and ask "Has anything change since we left"

"No, nothing has change. What happened to Dorr" asked Neil

"He was killed by his daughter who was a desian in disguise" said Lloyd

"What" shouted Neil

"It appears that his wife was turned into some sort of monster as a warning not to oppose the desians. They told him if he paid them enough he would get the cure to turn his wife back to normal. So he planned this to help get the cure as well" explained Raine

"Please take me with you then" said Neil

"Why" asked Lloyd

"I want to help you free the prisoners" said Neil

"Alright" said Lloyd

They approach the secret entrance and Lloyd punches in the code 3341. The door unlocks and they head inside. Inside Lloyd changes the function of the sorcerer's ring to something like radar. Lloyd activates it and a teleport activates and they take it leading them to where the prisoners are. "It's the prisoners" said Genis

"We have to save them" said Colette

"But the only way to do that is to spilt up" said Lloyd

"Leave this to me. The Palmacosta army will be here any minute and will help free them. You go on ahead and rescue the tour guide" said Neil

"Thank you, good luck" said Lloyd

After they released all the prisoners, a little boy came up to Lloyd and said "Thank you for saving us. Please take this" handing Lloyd a blue card

"What is it" asked Lloyd

"I don't know but saw the guards treating it like something precious" said the boy as he ran off

They proceed into the next area where they kill some more desians when Genis says "Hey look another card" picking up a purple card

"I wonder what all the cards are for" asked Colette

"Maybe they are part of a security device that protects the leader of the ranch" said Raine

They proceed into the next area where Colette saw something on a high ledge. "I think I saw something on that ledge, I'm going to check it out"

She spread her wings and took off for the ledge. Lloyd looking on thought _"I miss doing that"_

Colette landed on the ledge and found what she was looking for. "Ahh, he it is" said Colette picking up a red card

She came back to the group and Genis asked "What did you find"

"I found another card" said Colette holding up the red card

They move on to the next area which appears to be the main area and saw a spot to put the cards in. "I guess this is the security device you were talking about" said Lloyd

"It appears to be" said Raine

They put the cards in and activate a teleporter to the next area. After going though a confusing labyrinth of teleporters they see a girl surrounded by two guards. "She must the tour guide we came here to save" said Lloyd

After quickly taking care of the guards the girl asks "Who are you"

"Dorr sent us here to save you" said Lloyd

"Really" asked the girl

Lloyd nodded his head and the girl said "Thank you so much, I'm Chocolat by the way"

"We have to hurry and secure an escape route for the prisoners" said Kratos

"Dorr is finally mobilizing his plans isn't he" asked Chocolat

"Yes he is" said Lloyd

"I don't know if it will help any but there is this pad in the back of the room that will take you to a place filled with all kinds of lights and other magical stuff" said Chocolat

"Thank you for your help but you should get out of here and join with the other prisoners" said Lloyd

"Alright, thank you for saving me" said Chocolat leaving

They go though the teleporter and head into the control room. "So this is the control room" said Genis

"So the forsaken chosen and her entourage of vermin have finally arrived" said the voice of Magnius

"For…saken" whispered Lloyd and Kratos

"What the hell are you talking about" yelled Lloyd

But then they were surrounded by desian soldiers as Magnius laughed out "Ha, ha, ha, just like a bunch of vermin, I know your every move. I even know about those inferior beings that are trying to escape"

On the projector it showed Neil with all the prisoners. "How did Neil get in there" asked Colette

"That is a projector. A product of magitechnology" said Kratos

"It is a device that can show people and things that are far away. We were probably on this as well" said Raine

Then the projector showed all the doors close shut on Neil and the prisoners. "Oh no, there trapped" shouted Genis

"Ha, ha, ha, everything you have done is meaningless" laughed Magnius

Then all the desian soldiers fell to the ground dead with Lloyd saying "Well we will just have to kill you and set them free then"

Lloyd leaps at Magnius and slashes down but barely missing Magnius as he leaps out of the way so only cuts his chair in half. "You will pay for that" shouted Magnius taking out his giant axe

The others jump in as well with Kratos helping Lloyd attack Magnius with Colette distracting him with her chakrams while Genis is casting magic and Raine is healing anyone who needs it.

With one more slash with Lloyd and Kratos' blades Magnius falls down panting "How could a superior half-elf like me…"

"It's because you're a fool. Cruxis has accepted Colette as the chosen" said Kratos

"What" yelled Magnius

"And don't worry about being lonely since your fellow cardinals will be joining you shortly" said Lloyd finishing him off

Raine types into the console and says "Ok the prisoners are free to go now"

"What about their exspheres? It is only a matter of time before they go out of control" asked Kratos

"Can't you just take them off" asked Genis

"It's dangerous to remove an exsphere without a key crest. Only a dwarf could do it" said Kratos

"Dirk can do it" said Colette

"He can" asked Lloyd

"_Remember you don't know him" thought Lloyd_

"We can worry about that later. I am setting this place to self destruct" said Raine typing into the console

"Are you serious" asked Genis

"It will blow a major blow to the desian's hold on this region. If we are going to strike them, it has to be thorough and decisive" said Raine

"But…" started Genis

"Remember Genis, we are not like them" said Raine

Raine types some more into the console and says "I set the self-destruct timer to ten minutes. Let's get out of here"

They run out of the ranch and into Neil who Lloyd asks "What happened to the prisoners"

"They are all safely in Palmacosta" said Neil

"Good, then you need to get out of here" said Genis

"Why" asked Neil

"Because it's going to blow" said Colette in a cheerful voice

"What" shouted Neil running away

The Palmacosta ranch blew up killing all the desians in there they didn't have time to kill before. After everyone settled down Genis said to Neil "The prisoners have something called an exsphere on them. It's dangerous to leave them in them and the only way to remove them is with a key crest. Just send a letter to a dwarf near Iselia named Dirk with mine and Colette's name on it and he should be able to give you the key crests to remove them"

"I will do that once I get back to Palmacosta. Please stop by and visit sometime" said Neil walking away

"Where should we go next" asked Lloyd

"Well I'm guessing the wind seal will be in the ruins of Asgard. So I guess it would be best to head to Asgard" said Raine

"Let's go" said Lloyd

They reach Hakonesia Peak by nightfall and camped out for the night. The next morning they proceed up the pass but are stopped by two guards. "Do you have a road pass" asked the first guard

Lloyd pulls out the pass he found on Dorr's body and asks "Is this it"

"Yes it is, you may pass" said the first guard

"Have a safe journey" said the second one

They walk pass the guards and Colette asks "Where did you find that pass Lloyd"

"I found it on Dorr's body. The passcode was written on the back" said Lloyd

They leave Hakonesia peak and walked past a House of Salvation and into Asgard. They went to a local inn and rested for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia

Thanks to Hiei-Riku-RubedoFAN, Xin-No-Hikaru, Luz-fictiongirl, crystalwolfberri, xMayuAmakurax, Velvet Star, matobi, and The Sage of Spirits for the reviews.

They all woke up in the morning and proceed to explore the town. They come upon a large staircase and walk up to the top to see a large stone slab with four columns on its corners with figures on top. "Oh! It's the Asgard Ruins!" exclaimed Raine

"Genis, state the historical background of this ruin" she asked

"It's the temple where Cleo III held a ritual to offer a sacrifice to the Summon Spirit of Wind in order to quell a storm that had raged for a week" Genis answered

Raine goes to and examines the stone dais while saying "What perfect form! This delicate curve is said to express the flight of the Summon Spirit of Wind through the sky. In addition, it is said that this stone is infused with a large volume of mana, and at night…"

While Raine is babbling on about the dais Lloyd hears something on the other side of the dais and goes and checks it out. On the other side he sees two guys standing in front of a machine that is connected to the dais. He hears one of them say "Listen, Linar! This is my invention, the 'breaker'"

"If we use this bomb, we can easily destroy this confounded dais" he continues

"B…but, Harley… This is a rare and valuable remnant of the Balacruf Dynasty. We can't destroy it" said Linar

"What are you talking about? As things stand now, Aisha may be killed!" screamed Harley

"Who are you two" asked Lloyd standing above them on the dais

"Who are you" asked Harley

"It's not what you think! We weren't trying to destroy the ruin at all!" exclaimed Linar

"What did you say" screamed Raine appearing next to Lloyd

"_Of course, now she hears them when there is danger to the ruin" thought Lloyd_

"They said they were going to blow up this place up" said Lloyd

"And you call yourselves human beings?!" yelled Raine kicking Linar and Harley to the ground

"I'm a half elf" said Harley getting back up

"What has that got to do with anything" asked Raine

"You have no idea of the importance of this ruin!" she exclaimed accidently activating the bomb

"You say you're going to destroy this fabulous ruin? Now listen. During the final era of the Balacruf Dynasty, this ruin was…" she started explaining

While Raine was babbling again, Lloyd took out one of his swords and cut the wires connected to ruin and picked up the bomb and threw it and watched as it exploded in mid-air. The explosion attracted the rest of the group. When they got there Kratos asked "What is going on here"

"Well these two idiots were going to blow up this place up and the 'professor' here started yelling how important is was and activated the bomb. So while she was 'lecturing' them, I disconnected the bomb and threw it away where it exploded" explained Lloyd

"What is going on here? This is a forbidden area" yelled the mayor

"It's the mayor" yelled Linar

"Run away" yelled Harley running away

"We need to leave as well" said Kratos

"But I want to study the ruin" wailed Raine

"No time, let's go" yelled Lloyd pulling her away

Once they were at the bottom of the steps Colette asks "I wonder why they wanted to destroy the ruin"

"Well I heard something about they had to destroy that place to stop someone named Aisha from being killed" said Lloyd

"Maybe she is going to be a sacrifice like in the legend" said Genis

"The best way to figure it out is to ask them ourselves" said Kratos

"And show them that you don't go around destroying ruins" exclaimed Raine

They looked around and found Linar's house and went inside. When they got inside Harley yelled out "You're those tourists from earlier"

"I am a scholar" said Raine

"Me and my dad are mercenaries" said Lloyd

"Whatever, get out" yelled Harley

"Stop it! This is my house not yours so you can't go around ordering people like that" yelled Aisha

"Thank you for stopping my brother and Harley" she said bowing

"I'm not sure 'stopped' is the best way to put it" said Kratos

"They got in our way" said Harley angrily

"It doesn't matter what you call it! The point is, the people of this city are the ones that would suffer if that ruin was destroyed" said Aisha

"But then you will be sacrificed" said Harley

"I was right" said Genis

"But I thought that was just a legend" he asked

"Originally, it was a ritual in honor of the Summon Spirit of Wind and Aisha was chosen for it. The ritual consisted of just dancing on the stone platform, but…" started Linar

"This idiot started meddling with the stone dais as part of his research and opened the seal. Because of that, that Summon Spirit of Wind-thing awoke and is demanding sacrifices" yelled Harley

"_Maybe now they will figure out this isn't the next seal. How stupid to think that Sylph would demand sacrifices" thought Lloyd?_

"The seal? Do you mean…" started Raine

"A seal" asked Colette excitedly

"Yes! If you, too, are researching the Balacruf ruins, then you must be aware of the altar erected in praise of the Summon Spirit of Wind. The seal really existed, just as the legend said" exclaimed Linar

"Are you saying that the Balacruf Pillar hieroglyphics are not just a myth" asked Raine excitedly

"This is not the seal we are looking for then" said Lloyd

"Raine, did you forget why we are on this journey in the first place" asked Genis

"Well, it's all right…It's not as if it's completely out of our way" said Kratos

"Yes! In the back of the platform there is a small indentation, and…" started Linar

"That's enough! Aisha's about to be sacrificed to the Summon Spirit tonight! And you are talking about studying the ruin! Get out of here" yelled Harley

They left the house and returned to the ruin where the mayor saw them and exclaimed "You're the ones that went up on the dais"

"I am a scholar. May I please have your permission to study this ruin" asked Raine

"There's already an idiot just like you in this city already. Thanks to him, the city's tourism industry is on the verge of collapse. I refuse to let someone else damage it further" exclaimed the mayor

"What are you talking about" asked Raine

"Ask Linar if you want to know" said the mayor

"We already talked to him and heard about the sacrifice" said Raine

"Then you should understand. We can't allow anyone to disturb the dais any further and risk bringing down the wrath of the Summon Spirit of Wind. The only one who may step up upon this stage is the Summon Spirit dancer" said the mayor

"_Sylph isn't here" thought Lloyd_

"Then I shall become the dancer. Then it would be fine for me to go up onto the stage, yes" asked Raine

"Sis" yelled Genis

"According to the Book of Regeneration, this should be the next seal. If we can meet the Summon Spirit, we should be able to tell. The sacrifice that the Summon Spirit seeks might even be the Chosen of Mana" explained Raine

"_WHAT THE HELL" yelled Lloyd in his mind?_

"_She actually thinks this pile of rocks is the next seal" he yelled_

"_Lloyd calm down_" said Kratos

"_But how can she possibly think this is a seal! I would have thought she would have figure it would be like the other two_" yelled Lloyd

"_Let's just let them go though with this so we can get back on track to going to the next real seal_" said Kratos

"_Besides we aren't suppose to know the seal locations anyways_" he said

"_Fine_" grumbled Lloyd

"Do as you wish. I won't be held responsible if it costs you your life" said the mayor

The group went back to Aisha's house and Raine told her "I going to take your place during the ritual tonight"

"It's not right for you to take my place" said Aisha

"There's nothing to worry about" said Raine

"Raine, are you sure you're going to be okay" asked Genis

"I'll be fine. If anything happens, you guys can jump up and help me" said Raine

"Well I better go change my clothes now" said Raine walking into the next room

After she finished changing they all made their way back to dais and watched as she performed the ritual. She got up on the dais and knelt in the center of it. She first moved to the top of the symbol and tapped it with her staff. Then she went to the left, right, and bottom and tapped it with her staff as well. Finally she returned to the center and tapped it with her staff. The symbol started glowing until a creature appeared from it.

It had purple skin, two horns on its head, wings on its back, claws for hands, and a snake like tail. "I have come for the girl" it said

"That's not a guardian of the seal" yelled Colette

"_Finally someone figure it out" thought Lloyd sighing_

They all jump up onto the dais weapons drawn to help Raine fight the monster. Lloyd and Kratos block the Windmaster's claws that were heading for Raine with their swords. Raine jumps back to where Genis is to provide healing support.

Colette manages to get behind the Windmaster and uses Pow Hammer on its tail causing it to scream out in pain allowing Kratos to slash at its chest. The Windmaster in retaliation swings its tail at Colette who manages to put up a defense just in time but is still knock away. Lloyd gets angry seeing this and uses Tempest on the Windmaster leaving several deep cuts on its body and cuts off one of its horns. The Windmaster screams out in agony giving Kratos time to Sonic Thrust his sword into its throat. The Windmaster falls to the ground where it is burn to ashes by Genis' Eruption. The ashes are blown away to reveal a stone tablet that Raine picked up.

"Fantastic! You're fantastic, Raine" exclaimed Linar

"Hah. It was hardly a challenging opponent. Now, more importantly, about this stone tablet I found" said Raine looking at the tablet

"This stone tablet has ancient Balacruf writing inscribed on it" she said

"Let's decipher it right away! I have the necessary materials assembled in my house" exclaimed Linar running back to his house

"Let's go" yelled Raine running after him

"Thank you very much" said Aisha bowing

"That thing wasn't the Summon Spirit of Wind after all, was it" asked Harley

"I bet Raine and Linar will investigate what it really was" said Genis

"Yeah, that Raine is a half-elf after all. You can count on her wisdom" said Harley

"_Expect for when she thinks this in a seal without any oracle stone around" yelled Lloyd in his mind_

"What are you talking about, we're elves" stuttered Genis looking around

"What? Surely you don't think I'd mistake my own" exclaimed Harley

After noticing Genis' expression, Harley says in a more subdued voice "Ah, actually, I guess I was wrong. It seems you two are pureblooded elves. I must not have been paying careful attention"

"_They should be glad they are not in Tethealla" thought Lloyd_

"We should all go to the inn and rest for the night" said Kratos walking down the steps

"Right" said Lloyd with the rest of their group following him

The next morning they all woke up and noticed that Raine still wasn't with them. "It looks like the Professor hasn't come back yet" said Colette

"She must be still conducting research with Linar. Let's go get her" said Genis

They all left the inn and proceed to Aisha's house. Once they went inside Raine noticed them and said "Good timing. I just finished deciphering it"

"The Professor is amazing! She deciphered the complex Balacruf writing in no time at all" exclaimed Linar

"Looks like Raine gained another fan" said Genis sighing

"It would appear that the monster was the cause of the calamity that afflicted the ancient Balacruf Empire" said Raine

"It seems that the summoner at the time used Sylph, the Summon Spirit of Wind, to seal it away, and then built this stone dais to suppress the calamity" continued Linar

"In preparation for the day when this calamity might reawaken, he left this map in order for people to be able to locate the Summon Spirit of the Wind" continued Raine

"After a great many years, people eventually confused the calamity with the Summon Spirit of Wind" finished Linar

"So now you know where the Summon Spirit of Wind is located" asked Genis

"Of course, the location of the Summon Spirit is the location of the next seal" said Raine

"Well then, if you know our next destination, we should be on our way at once" said Kratos

"Yes. It's likely that the seal is inside the Balacruf Mausoleum" said Raine

As they left the house and proceeded to leave Asgard Lloyd asked Kratos "_Do you think Yggdrasill set all this up as a test_"

"_I don't think so Lloyd_" said Kratos


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia

Thanks to crystalwolfberri, Li-chan0767, Chronostorm, Velvet Star, The Sage of Spirits, Hiei-Riku-RubedoFAN, JamesRKS, and arthel for your reviews.

* * *

They left Asgard and made their way to the Balacruf Mausoleum. Once they arrived there Raine took out the map and gave it to Colette saying "Climb the central stairway and offer the map at the altar"

"Yes Professor" said Colette taking the map

She approaches the altar with everyone else behind her as a slot opens up on the altar. She places the map into the slot and an oracle stone appears. "It's an oracle stone" exclaimed Genis

"_Dad, how would have we gotten in if we didn't fight that monster_" asked Lloyd

"_Maybe it would have reacted to the Chosen_" said Kratos

"_Or maybe I was right about it being a test_" exclaimed Lloyd

Kratos just sighed as he watched Colette put her hand on the oracle stone and the door opened up. "Let's us proceed inside" said Kratos

Inside the mausoleum they hear slamming sounds and a faint sound of wind. "I can hear the sound of wind" said Colette

"And those slamming sounds must be some of the traps this place has" said Lloyd

They proceed east and find a plaque but it was to dark to read it. So they lit the brazier next to it but every time they did it, it went out. "Damn it, that wind keeps blowing the fire out" said Lloyd

"Maybe there is some way to block it" said Genis

"Then let's us continue then and come back later" said Kratos walking away

They proceed back to the entrance and up the staircase and were careful crossing the spike trap where they found more plaques they could read and read them. At the end of the walkway they found a box and pushed it off to the level below and proceeded downstairs and pushed it on a floor plate shutting off the wind. "Maybe we can read that plaque now" said Lloyd

They proceeded back to the first plaque they encountered and read it. They then proceed up the central corridor avoiding the slamming spikes and read another plaque and went up the stairs and lit the braziers on either side of the door opening it up. "Aren't we going in" asked Colette

"No, we have to see if there are any more plaques in here first. They might give us clues on how to solve whatever puzzles might be in there" said Raine

They went down and read the rest of the plaques in the mausoleum and on their way back found a place to change the Sorcerer's Ring's function. "It makes wind" said Colette

"Well at least it doesn't stink" said Genis

Raine hit him on the head as they went though the door at the top. Inside they saw five small windmills, each a different color. The top left one was red, the top right was green, the bottom left was white, the bottom right was yellow, and the slightly larger one in the center was blue.

Outside the mausoleum Sheena appeared and tried to enter the mausoleum but Noishe growled at her but Sheena shouted "Corrine" and a small three tailed fox appeared in a puff of smoke scaring Noishe enough to let Sheena by

Back in the windmill room they had figured out how to open the door and proceeded up to the seal. They came out to an open area high on top of the mausoleum. "Fresh air" exclaimed Genis

"It wasn't that bad" said Lloyd

As before the seal reacted and a creature jumped out, but only one this time. It looked like a cross between a bird and a person. It was different shades of blue with green on the tips of its wings and yellow on the tips of its tail. "Well at least we only have to fight one this time" said Lloyd drawing his swords

"Yes but only means he will be that much stronger" said Kratos as he drew his sword

The creature let out a screech and charged at them. It let out a blast of wind from its wings that hit the group and separated them. It then charged at Colette who was still trying to get up after that attack and was about to hit her with its talons when it let out a painful screech. "Stay away for her" growled out Lloyd who just slashed off the creature's tail feathers

It turned to face Lloyd and charged him but was distracted from him when a sword tore though its back. It turned to find the culprit only to get attacked on the back again with two swords slicing though its legs and chakrams hitting its wings. Only to then be blasted in the face by a couple of fireballs.

It let out an angry screech and summoned a powerful burst of wind to blow everyone back. "Lloyd we need to disable its wings to stop its wind attacks" said Kratos

"Right" said Lloyd

"Keep it distracted" commanded Kratos to the rest of the group

While the group kept it distracted, Lloyd and Kratos got behind it and jumped up and slashed at the wing joints. It let out a painful screech as it staggered and Lloyd shouted "Aim for the legs"

Colette threw her chakrams at one leg while Genis sent an Aqua Edge at the other leg. The creature fell backwards when its legs were cut and Lloyd and Kratos jumped on it and stabbed their swords into its heart killing it.

The creature disappeared into the wind as a glass tube shoots up releasing smoke as a green orb appears with the shadow of Sylph behind it. They then hear the voice of Remiel "You have done well reaching this far, Chosen of Regeneration, now offer your prayers at the altar"

"Yes" said Colette walking up to the altar

Colette reaches the altar and releases her wings started chanting "Oh Goddess Martel, great protector and nurturer of the earth, grant me thy strength"

She flies up into the air as Remiel appears before them. "The third seal has fallen. You have done well reaching this far, Chosen One Colette" said Remiel

"Thank you" said Colette

"Receive this blessing of additional angelic power from Cruxis" said Remiel

"Y-yes Father, thank you" stuttered Colette

Four lights leave the seal and enter Colette's body. "The next seal lies far off in the northwest, in a place that gazes upon the center of the world. Offer your prayers at the altar in that distant land" said Remiel

"I shall do as you say Lord Remiel" said Colette

"I will be waiting for you at the next seal, Colette…my daughter" said Remiel as he left

As he left Lloyd saw the tiniest hint of a smirk on his face. _"What is he smirking about" thought Lloyd with narrowed eyes_

The voice of Remiel was heard throughout the area "The end of your journey is close. Hurry and become a true angel. Do not disappoint me"

Colette landed and put her wings away as she whispered "A true angel"

"Is there something wrong" asked Lloyd

"Ah, nothing, I was just thinking when I become a true angel, it'll be amazing" said Colette

"It sure will be" said Lloyd while thinking _"Then you will be back to normal and I can tell you how I feel"_

Kratos cringed when he heard the tone in Lloyd's voice and thought _"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to not tell him the whole truth"_

"I wonder how many more seals there are" asked Genis

"_Only one" thought Kratos dreading it_

"We don't know" said Raine

"According to the Book of Regeneration there is only one left. But we don't know if that is true or not since it's so damaged" she continued

"All we can do then is keep going" said Kratos heading down the stairs

Back inside the mausoleum, they were just about to reach the entrance when they hear a voice shout out "Stop"

"That voice" said Lloyd

"It can't be" said Genis

They all see Sheena jump down in front of them saying "The day has finally come. This ancient ruin shall be your graveyard"

"Oh, you came here too" asked Colette taking a step forward

"Don't move, stay back" shouted Sheena

"Why do we have to fight if we're friends" asked Colette

"Who said we were…" started Sheena

She then shouted "I have no intention of befriending you, prepare yourselves"

"Get ready" said Kratos drawing his sword

Sheena summoned another creature; this one looked like the last one she summoned in their last fight but different colors. Instead of it being red, it was blue. The group split up to deal with both enemies. Lloyd attacked Sheena while Colette and Genis kept her distracted and Kratos attacked the summoned creature while Raine kept it distracted.

Lloyd leapt at Sheena with both swords drawn and brought both of them down on her with Sheena defending with her cards. "You won't touch her" growled out Lloyd

Sheena had a hard time keeping the swords at bay and had to duck and roll to get away from them only to be blasted into the air by a column of water by Genis and cut up by two chakrams thrown by Colette. Sheena landed in a crouch only to jump away to avoid a slash from Lloyd and received cuts on her legs instead of her back that Lloyd was aiming for. Sheena landed but fell down from the pain in her legs and screamed out in pain as she fell unconscious from the slashes of swords and chakrams on her back.

"Well that takes care of her" said Lloyd

"Let's go help the others" he said charging at the summoned creature

Kratos brought his sword in for a horizontal slash that was blocked by the creature's claw like hand. He struggled with it for a little bit before jumping back to avoid a claw swipe from its other hand. He charged at it again only for the same thing to happen as he jumped back. _"Hmm, looks like I'll have to wait for Raine to distract it before I can hit it with an attack" thought Kratos_

Kratos got the distraction he wanted as he saw the creature get surrounded by a sphere of light and went around to its back. When the sphere went away the creature saw its main enemy was gone only to feel a tremendous pain on its back. Kratos put a lot of power behind his attack and slashed the large seal array on its back in half. The creature fell to the ground severally weaken with its main source of power gone. Kratos capitalized on this and stabbed the creature in the heart killing it as Lloyd and the others ran up. "You took care of it already" asked Lloyd

"Yes" said Kratos

"I gather that its master has also been defeated" he asked

"Yes" said Lloyd pointing over at the bloodied form of Sheena

"Then lets us leave quickly before we are attacked by anything else" said Kratos walking towards the entrance

Outside of the mausoleum once there were past the map altar Colette started to collapse only for Lloyd to catch her. "Colette" he shouted

"It's the Angel Toxicosis again let's hurry and let her rest" said Raine

"I'm sorry to trouble everybody again" said Colette looking down

"Don't worry about it" said Lloyd picking her up fully

He carried her to the campsite the others made and laid her down on her sleeping bag. "Thank you Lloyd" said Colette

"No problem" said Lloyd as he walked away

Once he was far enough away he looked at his hand that had blood on it that wasn't his or Sheena's. _"Have you already lost your sense of feeling Colette" he thought as he washed his hand free of blood_

Kratos saw the exchange and sighed as he thought _"At least you aren't the cause of the blood"_ thinking about Anna

The next morning after everyone got up they left the area of the Balacruf Mausoleum and headed back to the House of Salvation to plan their next move. Once they get there they overhear a conversation about Lake Umacy. "Legend has it that a unicorn lives in this area. It seems the unicorn will only appear before a pure maiden. They say that sometimes, the visage of the unicorn appears on the surface of Lake Umacy" said a man

"A unicorn" said Colette

"Could we go see it" she asked

"If that is what you wish" said Kratos

"I suppose so since Lake Umacy is on our way to Luin" said Raine

"Yea" Colette cheered

Later on the next day they arrive at the lake and see the unicorn underwater. "It's beautiful" said Colette

"It really is a unicorn" said Genis

"But why is it like that" asked Raine

"That we don't know" said Kratos

"Isn't there any way to help it" asked Colette

"The only way to do that is by summoning Undine. But the art of summoning was lost a long time ago" said Raine

"Then lets us take our leave" said Kratos walking away


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia

Thanks to JamesRKS, The Light Hidden in the Shadow, Li-chan0767, StarGuy, Keichii-s, and Xin-No-Hikaru for you reviews.

* * *

The group made its way to Luin. But once they got there they were shocked to see it destroyed. "This is horrible" said Colette

Kratos tighten the grip on his sword as he looked at the destruction. "_What's the matter dad_" asked Lloyd

"_This was your mother's hometown and 'His' ranch is in the area_" said Kratos

"_Who could be running it since they never got someone to replace him_" asked Lloyd

"_I don't know but it looks like they are trying to prove they still control this region even without their leader_" said Kratos

They walked though the destroyed city until they came upon the fountain and saw a badly wounded Sheena leaning against the fountain. "Your now even here too" shouted Genis

"Oh, it's you guys. If you want to finish me off, now's your chance. I don't have any strength left to fight" said Sheena

"If we wanted to finish you off, we would have done it back at the mausoleum" said Lloyd

"Professor Can you heal her" asked Colette

"I will, but first, I want you to tell me what happened here. She might have companions, and this could be a trap to catch us off guard" said Raine

"Professor" shouted Colette

"Hah! You're as devious as you look" said Sheena looking at Raine

"Call it what you like but I still want an answer" said Raine

"Take a look at this city. Everything's in ruin. The Desians invaded" said Sheena

"What" shouted Lloyd?

"Do you know about the human ranch northeast of here? The people of this city had been hiding some folks who escaped from the ranch. The Desians found out about it, and not only was the entire population forced to go to the ranch, but the city was destroyed" said Sheena

"So how were you injured" asked Colette?

"I tried to protect the people of this city but there were too many of them" said Sheena

"I knew you were not a bad person" said Colette

"Can you please heal her professor" she asked

"Fine, but I swear, you're way too softhearted for your own good" said Raine as she healed Sheena

"Why did you save me" asked Sheena once she stood up

"Because you tried to save all the people of this city" said Colette

"Thanks" said Sheena

"I know it's selfish, unreasonable thing to say at this point, but I have a favor to ask of you" she asked

"You want us to help you save the people of this city" said Lloyd

"Yes" said Sheena

"Then let us be on our way then" said Kratos turning to leave

"You're actually agreeing with this" yelled Raine

"Yes" said Kratos

"What about you two" asked Raine looking at Colette and Genis?

"We have to help the people of this city" said Colette

"I agree with them" said Genis

"Fine, I guess this we can keep an eye on her" said Raine

"Thank you" said Sheena

On the way to the ranch Genis asked Raine "Is it just me or has Kratos been acting strange ever since we been Luin"

"Yes he has. He usually doesn't like any distractions taking us off our journey but was the first to agree for this one" said Raine

The group makes it to the Asgard ranch but see it is much more secure than the last one. "The security is intense. It's completely different from last time" said Genis

"_That's probably so no one would figure out there is no leader" thought Lloyd_

"What are we going to do" asked Colette

"I have an idea" said Raine

"We disguise ourselves as Desians and sneak in" said Lloyd

"Exactly" said Raine

"That is quite a daring plan" said Sheena

"It is but we have no better ideas" said Raine

"A Desian patrol is coming, Hide" said Kratos

The group hides as the patrol comes closer. "Me and Lloyd will handle the Desians while you grab their uniforms when they fall" said Kratos

"Alright" said Raine

They patrol comes to were the group was hiding and Kratos and Lloyd jump out and quickly chops their heads off. Raine and Sheena quickly grab the uniforms and leave the area after they have Genis burn the bodies. They make it back to the area around Luin and decide to rest for the night. "We need to decide who will be the Desians" asked Raine

"Well it depends on what kind of uniforms you got and their condition" said Lloyd

"I got one male and one female" said Raine

"We both can wear them" said Lloyd pointing between himself and Raine

"I have one as well" said Sheena

"How can you have one already" asked Genis

"I was planning on infiltrating the ranch myself" said Sheena

"Ok" said Genis

"So me, Lloyd and Sheena will be the Desians and the rest of you will be the prisoners" said Raine

The next day they made their way back to the Asgard Ranch where they were stopped by a guard. "Stop" shouted the guard

"I have done it" said Lloyd

"Done what" asked the guard

"I have captured the Chosen and her friends" said Lloyd

"Excellent" said the guard

"Let us in immediately to see the leader" said Lloyd

"Right away" said the guard opening the gates

They quickly walk through the gates and into the ranch. They make it to the control room where they take off the uniforms and Raine looks though the window saying "It looks like this is an Exsphere manufacturing plant"

"It is" said Kratos

"Quiet, I hear voices coming" said Colette

"I don't hear anything" said Genis

"That's because you're not turning into an angel" said Lloyd

Two Desians and Botta come into the room with Botta shouting "You"

"It's those Desians we ran into at the Martel Temple" said Genis

"You still think we're Desians" said the first one

"This is our perfect chance" said the second one

"You have to get though me first" said Lloyd

"Wait, Kratos and Lloyd are with them. We will retreat for now" said Botta

"You know them" asked Raine

"I would think we would since we have run into them before" said Kratos

"It would be in our best interests not to fight here" said Botta

"As you wish" said Kratos stepping aside

Botta and the two Desians leave as three Desians come in. "There they are" shouted one of them

Lloyd and Kratos quickly dispatch them as Raine goes over to the computer to find the leader and prisoners. She brings up a map of the ranch as Sheena thinks out loud "So there are people on this side that can use them too"

"This side" asked Genis

"Nothing, just talking to myself" said Sheena

"This is where we are right now" said Raine as part of the map nearest them started to flash

"And this is where the leader is" she said as part of the map on the other side started to flash

"But it appears to get there you have to deactivate the guard system" she said

"How do we deactivate it" asked Colette

"With these switches at the end of a spilt hallway" said Raine pointing to two flashes of light

"But the only way to get to the leader's room is to go past the conveyor belt" she said

"But the containers are blocking the control mechanism for the belt" she said

Then an alarm went off and the computer shut off. "Damn it, they detected me" yelled Raine

"What are we going to do? The Desians are going to be here any minute" shouted Genis panicking

"We will have to spilt up. One team will deactivate the guard system and free the prisoners and the others will go after the leader" said Raine

"I and Lloyd will lead each team. Lloyd will go after the leader while I deal with the guard system" said Kratos

"That sounds good" said Raine

"Who do you want to go with you Lloyd" she asked

"Colette and Genis" said Lloyd

"Alright then, me and Sheena will accompany Kratos then" said Raine

"Let's all meet up in the leader's room" said Lloyd

"_Don't let your guard down Lloyd. The leader won't be a cardinal but he is still the strongest one on this ranch. Be careful_" said Kratos

"_I will_" said Lloyd

Lloyd's group enters the manufacturing plant where they find a place to extend the Sorcerer's Ring firing distance. They run past a conveyer belt where they see prisoners go into a machine and Exspheres coming out. "What is this" asked Colette with fear in her voice

"Exspheres are made from people" shouted Genis

"_Damn it, I was hoping to keep this from them until after we got out" thought Lloyd_

"We can't worry about that right now. We have to focus on our mission" said Lloyd

Both Colette and Genis gave surprised looks at his not being effected by what he is seeing. "If we stop the conveyer belt and kill the leader we can stop the rest of the prisoners from being turned into Exspheres" explained Lloyd

"Ok" they both said

The group enters another control room and Lloyd examines the controls. "We can stop them from putting more prisoners on the conveyer belt by shutting this off" said Lloyd

He turned it off as they hear a voice say "Shutdown in progress. Shutdown complete"

"Well that takes care of that" said Lloyd

"Now all we have to do is turn off the conveyor belt" said Genis

They go back into the plant and destroy the six generators powering the conveyor belts with the Sorcerer's Ring extended reach. They then proceed up the central conveyor belt to a door that leads to a teleporter. "Now all we have to do is wait for the teleporter to activate when the others deactivate the guard system" said Lloyd

Back in the main control room Kratos' group prepares to move out. "Let's go" said Kratos as he leads his group to a different door than Lloyd went though

In the hallway they see a Desian guarding a door. "That must be were the prisoners are" said Sheena

Kratos quickly kills the guard and they proceed inside. They appear in a large room where they see where the prisoners are being held. "Hey what are you doing in here" shouted one of the guards

Kratos and Sheena leapt at the guards and took care of them easily. While they were dealing with the guards Raine found the master control for the cells and opened them freeing the prisoners. "Is everyone alright" asked Raine

"Who are you" asked one of the prisoners

"Guardians of the Chosen One, she has come to save you" said Raine

"Now pull yourselves together and leave as quickly as you can" she said

As the prisoners were leaving one of them noticed Sheena and asked "You came to help too Sheena"

"Of course" said Sheena

"Thank you" the prisoner said as she left

After all the prisoners left they proceeded into the next room where the guard system was at the end of it. "It appears we can only access one switch at a time" said Raine

"We should look for a way out in case we are sealed in when we push the switch" said Kratos

Once they got close they saw a door near the switch so they pushed it and watched as a wall slid across the floor sealing them in. "Looks like you were right Kratos" said Raine

Kratos didn't say anything having already walked through the door with Sheena following him. They walked around in a U shape and came out to the other switch. They pressed it and were sealed in again. "Great, now we have to walk all the way back" said Sheena

"Let's hurry and go help the others" said Raine

"_They won't need it" thought Kratos_

Back at the teleporter it activated and all three of them stepped onto it. They appeared in a large room and saw the leader working at a computer. The leader heard the teleporter activate and turned around to see himself get killed by Lloyd's swords. Genis immediately started looking around the room for any ambushes. "What are you doing Genis" asked Colette

"This was too easy. I thought he would be as least as strong as the last guy if not stronger" said Genis

"But he looked as weak as the guys we fought though to get here" he said looking around

"So the real leader has to be around here somewhere" he said still looking around

"You have nothing to worry about Genis. There is nobody else here but us" said Lloyd

"How do you know" asked Genis

"Because I have already looked around" said Lloyd

"Ohh" said Genis

Just then Raine and Sheena burst into the room with Kratos following behind them at a more leisurely pace

"Where is he" asked Sheena

"He's already dead. Lloyd killed him" said Colette

"By himself" asked a stunned Raine

"Yes, he was a lot weaker than the last one" said Lloyd

"Alright I go set the ranch to self destruct" said Raine going over to the computer

Lloyd went over Kratos and said "_Dad, they know_"

"_I figured they would when they went in there_" said Kratos

"_They also saw that I wasn't shocked by it_" said Lloyd

"_We will have to tell them some of the truth and just say that it is just an Exsphere_" said Kratos

"_Alright_" said Lloyd

"I have set the self destruct. Let's get out of here" said Raine as they all ran out of the ranch

Once they were out they watched as the ranch blew up.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia

Thanks to Moogle Empress, JamesRKS, and Dragonwolfkiba for your reviews.

* * *

After the ranch exploded Kratos said "Let's us return to Luin to rest"

Once they arrived at Luin and set up camp for the night Genis brought up what they found out in the factory. "We found out how Exspheres are made" said Genis

"How" asked Raine interested

"They are made from human lives" said Genis

"WHAT" screamed Raine and Sheena?

"And Lloyd wasn't even shocked about it at all" said Genis accusingly

"That was because I knew about it already" said Lloyd

"How did you know" asked Raine

"It's for the same reason why the leader was so weak" said Lloyd

"Because the real leader was already dead" said Kratos

"How do you know that" asked Raine

"Because I killed him" said Kratos

"How do those two fit together" asked Colette

"Lloyd's mother was from that ranch. I broke her out of there and the leader chased after us. Two or three years after Lloyd was born he finally caught up to us and removed her Exsphere causing her to turn into a monster. I immediately killed the leader after that and was forced to kill her as well to stop her from harming our son. Her dying wish was for me to take care of him and for him to use her Exsphere when he was old enough" explained Kratos

Everybody looked down after hearing the story while Genis and Raine thought _"So that was why he has been acting strange lately"_

After that everyone got ready for bed. After everyone was asleep and Colette wasn't paying attention Lloyd said "_That went well_"

"_Yes, but you need to work on your acting skills more. If you just have had acted shocked like the rest of them, then we wouldn't have had to explain so much_" said Kratos

"_Sorry dad_" said Lloyd

"_That's alright. What done is done. Just be more careful next time. It was just a good thing that we could give them the truth without the whole truth_" said Kratos

The next morning after everyone got up and had breakfast they planned on what to do next. "Where to next" asked Sheena

"Well according to the book of regeneration, the next seal is in a place where gazing up at the summit of the gods, giving praise to the pillar of the world" said Raine

"So the next seal is in a place where you can see the Tower of Salvation" said Genis

"Correct" said Raine

"So we are going to the Tower of Mana" asked Colette

"Yes" said Raine

"Then let's get going then" said Kratos

They arrived at the Tower of Mana near dusk but found the doors to be locked. "Damn it, the doors are locked" growled Lloyd

"They must have locked the doors when all the monsters appeared" said Colette

"Now what, the key could be anywhere" sighed Genis

"Maybe someone in a town nearby might have the key" said Raine

"Then let's go to Hima then" said Sheena

"We will go tomorrow since it is already past dusk" said Kratos

The next morning they proceed to Hima and arrive there about midday. When they get near the inn they see some commotion going on in front of it. "What's going on" asked Genis

"Let's find out" said Lloyd

They approach the front of the inn and saw Clara being attacked by a group of people. "Stop it" yelled Lloyd running at them

"Stay out of this" shouted one of the attackers

Clara took this distraction as a chance to escape and ran off. "After it" shouted another one of the attackers as they all ran after it

Colette noticed something on the ground and picked it up. "What's this" asked Colette holding up what she picked up

"That's the key to the Tower of Mana" exclaimed Raine

"I wonder how Clara got a hold of it" she asked herself

"Let's not worry about that right now and proceed to the next seal" said Kratos

"Wait a minute, there is someone I have to see here" said Sheena going towards the inn

"So that's why you wanted to come here" said Lloyd

Sheena goes into the inn and goes upstairs and knocks on a door. A woman answers and exclaims "Sheena" when she sees her

"Sophia I have great news. The Asgard Ranch has been destroyed" exclaimed Sheena

"That's great" exclaimed Sophia

"So is Pietro any better" asked Sheena

"No he's still the same" said Sophia sadly

"What's the matter with him" asked Raine when the rest of the group got there

"He's been cursed. Everyone who has escaped from the Asgard Ranch has been affected by it" said Sophia

"I'm a healer. So may I have a look at him" asked Raine

"Of course" said Sophia opening the door wider and stepping aside to let them in

Raine walked in and started to examine Pietro. After she was finished she stepped away and sighed. "Can you heal him" asked Sophia hopefully

"I could but I don't have a technique powerful enough to do it" Raine sighed

"If I just had one of Boltzman's techniques I could" she said thinking out loud

"I heard that a book of Boltzman's healing techniques is in the Tower of Mana" said Sophia

"That's perfect! That was where we were heading next" exclaimed Raine

"Once you find it will you come back to heal Pietro" asked Sophia

"Of course" said Raine

"Thank you" said Sophia

"Why don't you stay for the night and head out tomorrow. I will go prepare some rooms for you" she said leaving

"Thank you" said Raine

They left after they woke up the next morning and went back to the Tower of Mana. They got there about mid day and unlocked the door. They went inside and saw a large room lined with bookshelves filled with books. "Look at all the books" said Genis in awe

"Just think of all the knowledge that is contained here" exclaimed Raine

"Look there's the oracle stone" said Colette pointing in front of her

"So this really is a seal" said Raine examining the oracle stone

"And the last one according to what was said at the last seal" said Kratos

"Colette please put your hand on the stone" said Raine

Colette nodded her head and put her hand on the oracle stone and a light flashes nearby. "Nothing happened" Genis sighed

"Something did happen" said Kratos pointing to something in front of the oracle stone

"Fascinating, this device activated because of the oracle stone" said Raine examining it

"So we have to somehow use that device to open the door" asked Lloyd

"Yes" said Raine

Raine goes to stand on one of the circle while she ordered "Lloyd and Genis, you two stand on the other two circles"

"Alright" said Lloyd and Genis

Once they both stand on their circles a door opens up. "Alright now we can go" said Genis as he got off his circle

But once he got off his circle the door closed. "What happened" asked Genis

"Get back on your circle Genis" ordered Raine

Genis got back on and the door opened again. "It appears that the door will only opened when three people are standing on these circles" said Raine as she stepped of her circle

"We'll have to split up then" said Kratos

"Yes so we won't get locked in here" said Raine

"We just have to decide who stays behind" she said

"I think it would be best for Lloyd to go with the Chosen" said Kratos

"That is a good idea" said Raine

"Who else do you want to go with you Lloyd" asked Kratos

"I want Genis to come with us" said Lloyd

"Alright" cheered Genis

"We will stay behind then" said Kratos

Kratos, Raine, and Sheena stand on the circles and the door opens up again. "Good luck" shouted Raine as Lloyd, Colette, and Genis go through the door

Once they go through the door they see a very long flight of stairs. "Oh man, look at all those stairs" complained Genis

"We better get started" said Lloyd stepping on the first step

"Alright" said Genis following after Lloyd and Colette

Once they reached the top they all sat down to take a rest. "Look another device" said Colette

"Maybe it's connected with the one at the bottom" said Lloyd standing up

He activated it and a hologram of Raine appeared. "Raine" exclaimed Genis

"_Marvelous, these devices must be connected somehow" said Raine_

"_Lloyd, can you hear me" she asked_

"Yes" said Lloyd

"_Another door opened up down here. We are going though, so let's meet up before the seal" said Raine_

"Alright" said Lloyd

The hologram of Raine disappeared as Colette and Genis got up. "We will probably have to wait until the other group activates the bridge before we can go on" said Lloyd

"Why couldn't you have told me that before I got up" complained Genis as he sat back down

Back with the other group they have gone though a few rooms solving puzzles that had to do with refracting light a certain way. They came into a big room with a big light puzzle. "Great more light puzzles" Sheena sighed

"Hmm, this one is more complicated than the last ones" said Raine

"It must be the last one then" said Kratos as they started to solve it

Once they solve it they went into the next room to see another device connected to the teleporter that would take them to the seal. "Another device" said Sheena

"This might activate the path to get the others here" said Raine as she stood on the pedestal

Back with the first group the hologram of Raine reappeared. "She's back" said Lloyd

"_Can you hear me" asked Raine_

"Yes" said Lloyd

"_We have made it to the teleporter for the seal. It would be best to meet up here" said Raine_

"Alright" said Lloyd

As Raine's hologram disappeared, a bridge made of light appeared. "Let's go" said Lloyd walking across the bridge of light

"Amazing a bridge made out of solidified light" said Genis in awe looking at the bridge

They arrived at the teleporter as it was activated. "You're here, let's go then" said Kratos walking up to the teleporter

They all appeared in front of the seal which is on top of the Tower of Mana. As they approached it, the seal started reacting. "It's coming" shouted Genis

A beast jumped out of the seal. It looked like a Pegasus with a spiked tail. Its lower body was black while its upper body and wings were a dark yellow. It had a light red mane of hair on its head and a dark yellow muzzle. Its tail was a dark blue and was spiked at the end.

It let out a roar and galloped towards its nearest opponent. "Go for the legs first" shouted Kratos as he and Lloyd charged at it

They slashed at its forelegs as it let out a shriek. It glared at them and opened its mouth and launched a light beam at them. They quickly dodged out of the way as it took to the sky. "Shoot it down" shouted Kratos

Lloyd ran at it and shouted "Tempest" as he jumped and started spinning and slashed the underbelly of the beast many times before landing

It let out another pained shriek as Genis finished his spell. "Flame lance" shouted Genis as a lance made of fire flew at the beast and struck it sending it to the ground

Lloyd and Kratos took this chance to attack the head while Colette threw her chakrams at its wings. The chakrams hit its wings and sliced them before Kratos and Lloyd got to the head. It let out another painful shriek as it saw Kratos and Lloyd coming at it and opened its mouth to launch another light beam.

Kratos saw it open its mouth and threw his shield at its mouth. The shield hit its mouth stopping the light beam as Lloyd shouted out "Rising Falcon" and landed on the beast's head and drove both swords into its brain killing it

The beast disappeared and a tube shot up out of the seal with a ball of light in it. Then the voice of Remiel was heard saying "Chosen of Regeneration, you have done well in reaching this far. Now, offer your prayers at the altar"

"Yes" said Colette walking up to the seal

"Oh Goddess Martel, great protector and nurturer of the earth, grant me thy strength" Colette chanted as her wings appeared and she flew up

The tube went down into the seal as there was a flash of light and a woman appeared sitting on a crescent moon holding a staff. She had green hair and had two pieces of fabric crossing her chest in an x shape for a top and a long flowing skirt that covers her legs. "Where is Aska" she asked

"_Why did a summon spirit show up" thought Lloyd_

"_This hasn't happened before" he continued thinking_

"Who" asked Colette?

"Without Aska, I cannot do anything; I cannot form a pact or a vow. Please find Aska in order to restore my power" said the woman as she disappeared

"_So Aska is missing, that is why she appeared. To tell us we need to find him before we can form a pact with her" thought Lloyd_

After the woman disappeared Remiel came down and appeared before Colette. "Your journey has been long. You have done well to reach this far Chosen one" said Remiel

"Thank you Lord Remiel" said Colette

"Let me grant you you're next to last blessing" said Remiel as four lights shot out of the seal and entered Colette's body

"Thank you" said Colette

"You are one step away from becoming an angel. You seem anxious" said Remiel

"I'm just happy" said Colette

"Chosen One. Your journey is finally drawing to a close. It is time for you to rejoice. The path to the Tower of Salvation is now open" exclaimed Remiel

"Go to the Tower of Salvation and offer your prayers there to receive your final blessing and regenerate the world" he said

"The world is finally going to be regenerated" shouted Genis

"Is it really going to take place" asked Sheena

"I shall do as you instruct, Lord Remiel" said Colette

Remiel disappeared saying "I shall await for you at the final seal my daughter. There you will become an angel like me"

"_Colette will never become a weak angel like you" thought Lloyd angrily_

Colette lands on the floor and puts her wings away as Kratos said "We can finally go to the Tower of Salvation"

"_And the confrontation that I know will happen there" Kratos finished in his mind_

"Are you alright Colette" asked Raine

"Yes" said Colette

Once they got back to the bottom of the tower Raine said "Now we have to find Boltzman's book"

"You do that while we set up camp" said Lloyd walking to the door

"I'll help" said Genis

The rest of the group left as Raine and Genis continued searching. "I found it" shouted Raine

"Now we can save Pietro" cheered Genis

Raine reads the book and then sighs. "I don't have the tools to use these techniques" Raine sighed

"What do you need" asked Genis

"Something to amplify a person's life force" said Raine

"What about a unicorn's horn" asked Genis?

"That's perfect" shouted Raine

"We can ask the one at Lake Umacy for it" she said

"Let's go tell the others" she said walking out the door with Genis


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia

Thanks to The hero of Midnight for your review.

_angel speak_

* * *

Raine and Genis leave the Tower of Mana to see Colette in Lloyd's arms again. "It's the Toxicosis again" said Raine

"_I'm alright_" said Colette

"What" asked Genis?

"_I said I'm alright_" said Colette louder

"I didn't hear anything" said Genis

"_You didn't_" asked Colette shocked

"It appears Colette has lost her voice" said Raine

"_But how could I lose my voice if I can talk_" asked Colette

But nobody could answer her question since the only two people who could hear her were Lloyd and Kratos. After dinner Sheena got and said "Everyone I have something to say"

"_This isn't good. She is about to tell them about Tethealla" thought Kratos_

"I want to explain why I wanted to kill the Chosen" said Sheena

"Go ahead and tell us about your homeland that doesn't exist in this world" said Raine

"You knew" asked Sheena shocked

"No, but you said your home will be destroyed if Sylvarant is saved. So that means you are not from Sylvarant" said Raine

"You're right, it's a real shame that your intellect is being wasted here" said Sheena

"What do you mean" asked Genis

"I come from a different world called Tethealla" said Sheena

"You come from the moon" asked Genis shocked

"No, my world isn't a moon" said Sheena

"I really don't understand the specifics but there is another world that lies entwined with Sylvarant, as shadow is to light. That's Tethealla, my world" she explained

"Two entwined worlds" Raine thought out loud

"The two worlds lie directly adjacent to each other. They just can't see one another. Our scholars say they exist on shifted dimensions. Anyway, the two worlds can't see or touch each other, but they do in fact exist next to and affect each other" Sheena explained

Colette's eyes widen as she said "_The Journey of Regeneration_"

"You figure something out Colette" asked Genis looking at Colette's face

Colette nodded her head and took Lloyd's hand and started to draw letters in it. "Regeneration" said Lloyd after Colette finished drawing

Colette nodded her head smiling. "She's right" said Sheena

"They vie for the supply of mana. When one world weakens, the mana from that world flows to the other. As a result, one world is always flourishing, and the other waning. Sort of like an hourglass" she explained

"Right now Sylvarant's mana is flowing to Tethealla. Therefore, Sylvarant is in decline. Without mana, crops won't grow and magic becomes unusable. If there is no mana, the Summon Spirits that protect the world alongside the Goddess Martel can't survive in Sylvarant either. As a result, the world slips even further down the path of destruction" she continued

"So Colette was right. The real purpose of the Journey of Regeneration is to reverse the mana flow" said Raine

"_That is one but not the main purpose" thought Kratos_

"Exactly, when the Chosen breaks the seal, the mana flow reverses, and the Summon Spirit that governs the seal awakens and the other falls asleep. I was sent to prevent the world regeneration from happening" said Sheena

"I broke through the supposedly impassable dimensional fissure for the sake of protecting Tethealla" she said

"You have come to destroy Sylvarant" shouted Genis

"You're doing the same thing" said Sheena

"I can't believe this without proof" said Raine

"_Good" thought Kratos releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding_

"I have it. I'm a summoner" said Sheena

"_Damn it" thought Kratos_

"_I thought you were our friend_" said Colette looking at Sheena

"Please don't look at me like that, Colette. I don't know what I should do. I came here to protect Tethealla, but this world is so impoverished and everyone is suffering. But if I allow the world regeneration to occur, then Tethealla will become just like this" said Sheena

"But you are helping us right now" said Genis

"Or were you just waiting to stab us in the back" said Lloyd

"Yes, No, I don't know. Isn't their another way for everyone to be happy" asked Sheena

"_No, not with the way things are right now" thought Kratos_

"Have you considered that perhaps nothing that convenient exists in the real world" asked Raine

"_Do you have to be a pessimist" thought Lloyd_

"The best thing we can do right now is to save Sylvarant from its current crisis" said Kratos trying to get everyone back on the right track

"Can't we just destroy all the Desians" asked Genis

"Even if we destroy all of the ranches, we would run out of mana before we killed off every last Desian" said Kratos

"_Remiel_" said Colette

"_Not that idiot" thought Lloyd resisting the urge to palm his face_

Colette starting to draw in Lloyd's hand again as Lloyd said "I'll try asking Remiel if there's a way to save both worlds"

"_That will never work" thought Lloyd_

"But if that doesn't work out, I might have to kill you" said Sheena

"I won't let you" said Lloyd glaring at Sheena

Colette starting drawing in Lloyd's hand again drawing his attention away from Sheena. "If it comes to that I will fight back because I love Sylvarant" said Lloyd after Colette finished

"I understand" said Sheena

"Let's move on to see if Raine and Genis had any luck finding the book" said Kratos trying to change the subject

"We did, but I will need a unicorn's horn to use the technique" said Raine

"Then we will go to Lake Umacy tomorrow then" said Kratos

After everyone was asleep and Colette was distracted Lloyd asked "_How could they not hear Colette when I could_"

"_The same reason they don't hear us when we talk like this_" said Kratos sighing

"_Ohh, whoops_" said Lloyd rubbing the back of his head

"_How can he be so smart and so stupid at the same time" thought Kratos_

The next morning the group proceeds to Lake Umacy and arrive after midday. They walk up to the lake and see the unicorn is still there. "Wow, there are still unicorns on this side" said Sheena in awe

"I wonder how we can make contact with it" Raine thought out load

"How about swimming" asked Genis?

"You wouldn't be able to hold your breath long enough" said Raine

"Then how are suppose to get over there" asked Lloyd

"I know of a way" said Sheena

"What" asked Raine?

"I could summon Undine" said Sheena

"You mean the summon spirit of water" asked Genis

"Yes" said Sheena

"Have you done this before" asked Kratos

"Well I haven't made a pact yet, but I know what I am suppose to do" said Sheena

"Are you sure" asked Kratos

"Yes" said Sheena

"Then lets proceed to the water seal then" said Kratos leaving

As they were leaving Lake Umacy Raine and Genis stayed to the back of the group and talked. "Kratos is acting strange again" said Raine

"What do you mean" asked Genis

"I thought he would want us to go straight to the Tower of Salvation after we finished the last seal. But now he is supporting this detour" said Raine

"Maybe he just wants to help us keep our promise to heal Pietro" said Genis

"Maybe" said Raine softly

The group reaches the House of Salvation near Hakonesia Peak as night fell and got some rooms to stay the night. The next morning the left and crossed Hakonesia Peak and arrived at the House of Salvation at the crossroads for Hakonesia Peak, Thoda Island, and Palmacosta where they stayed the night. They left the next morning and arrived at the Thoda Island sightseeing dock about midday. They go inside to pay the fare when the receptionist exclaimed "You were the Chosen's group"

"Yes" said Lloyd

"You should have told me. I could never take any money from the Chosen" she said

"So would you like to use our boats" she asked

"Yes" said Lloyd

"Very well then, have fun" said the receptionist

"I'm sure we will" said Lloyd as they left

The group piled into their washtubs and slowly sailed to Thoda Island. Once they got there they quickly made their way through the Water Temple and made it to the seal. "Here goes nothing" said Sheena walking up to the seal

In a flash of blue light Undine appears. She has dark purple hair and light blue skin and is wearing a dark purple dress. "You who possess the right, I am one bound to Mithos" said Undine

"What is your name" she asks

"Mithos, as in the hero of the Great Kharlan war" said Genis in awe

"Mithos is a very common boy's name. So they are not necessarily the same" said Raine

"_But they are" thought Kratos_

"I am Sheena and I seek a pact with Undine" said Sheena

"As of now I cannot" said Undine

"Why not" asked Sheena

"I already have a pact and cannot form more than one" said Undine

"What am I suppose to do now" asked Sheena

"They didn't cover this at the research institute" she grumbled

"Can't you get her to cancel the old pact" asked Genis

"I can't! I don't even know who this Mithos guy is" cried Sheena

"A Summon Spirit pact requires a vow. As long as the pact-maker upholds that vow the pact remains valid" said Kratos

"That's correct" said Undine

"I know that" yelled Sheena

"Then asked for an annulment of the previous pact and form a new one" said Kratos

"But how do I know if the previous pact-maker has broken his pact" asked Sheena

"You don't but it doesn't hurt to try" said Kratos

"Alright" said Sheena

"Undine, I am Sheena! I ask that thou annul thy pact with Mithos, and establish a new pact with me" said Sheena

"Very well then" said Undine

"Prepare yourselves" she said as she charged the group with a blue sword in her hands


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia

Thanks to Taeniaea, Scelestus Fleur, H-bomber, and Javilin Yamato for your reviews.

"_angel speak_"

* * *

Lloyd jumped in front of everyone and put his swords in an X formation to block the overhead slash from Undine. Kratos came in to slash Undine but she jumped back into the air to avoid it. Then Genis shouted out "Lightning" and a bolt of lightning hit Undine while she was in the air

Undine crashed into the ground as Colette shouted "Para Ball" and with a swing of her chakram threw an electric ball at Undine shocking her more

Kratos and Lloyd charged at her to finish it but she shouted out "Spread" as she got back up

Kratos and Lloyd jumped back to avoid the two columns of water. Sheena jumped over the water columns as they went back down and shouted out "Pyre Seal" striking Undine with one of her cards blowing her back

Then Genis shouted "Thunder Blade" as a blade of lighting fell from the sky and struck Undine and shocked her more causing her to yell out in pain

Lloyd jumped up and landed in front of her and shouted out "Demonic Circle" and stabbed his swords into the ground causing a circle of energy to surround Undine and cause further damage to her

Then Kratos shouted out "Grave" and multiple rock spires pierced Undine causing her to explode into water

Once the water cleared Undine appeared back on the seal and said "You have proven yourself worthy. State your vow"

"Right now at this very moment, there are people who are suffering. I vow to save those people" said Sheena

"Understood, I pledge my power to you Sheena" said Undine

In a flash of blue light Undine disappeared and an Aquamarine appeared in Sheena's hands. She put the stone away as she turned around and faced the group. "You did it Sheena" Genis cheered

"Now let's go back to Lake Umacy to see the Unicorn" said Lloyd

As they were leaving the Water temple Raine said "You have an impressive array of knowledge Kratos"

"I just knew someone who knew about summon spirits that's all" said Kratos

After two days travel they were back at the House of Salvation near Hakonesia Peak. The next day they went to Lake Umacy to see the Unicorn. "Summon Undine so we can go see the Unicorn Sheena" said Genis

"That's not going to work" said Kratos

"Why not" whined Genis

"The unicorn can only be approached by a pure maiden" said Raine

"That means only the girls can go" said Lloyd

"So I guess only Raine…" Genis started to say

"I'll pass" interrupted Raine blushing a little

"_She's actually done it before" yelled Lloyd in his mind_

"So I guess only Colette can go" said Lloyd

"WHAT" yelled Sheena?

"Are you saying that I'm not qualified" she yelled

"With the way you dress" said Lloyd

"What's the matter with the way I dress" shouted Sheena

"Colette and Sheena will go then" said Kratos breaking up the fight

"Summon Undine" he ordered

"Fine" Sheena huffed

"I call upon the maiden of the mist, I summon thee, come Undine" she chanted

In a flash of blue light Undine appeared before them. "Please take me and Colette to the Unicorn" said Sheena

"As you wish" said Undine

Undine takes them out to where the Unicorn is as they watch it rise to the surface. "Martel" asked the Unicorn when it got to the surface

Lloyd who could hear the conversation thought _"Why does the Unicorn think Colette is Martel"_

"_Ah oh" thought Kratos panicking a little_

"Martel, you mean the Goddess Martel" asked Sheena

"_No, I am Colette and this is Sheena_" said Colette

"No, you are Colette and this is Sheena" asked the Unicorn

"You can hear Colette" asked Sheena shocked

"Yes" said the Unicorn

"But you are not Martel" it asked

"But you have the same presence, the same mana, and the same sickness" it said

"_Shit" Kratos swore in his mind_

"_This is bad. Very, very, bad" he thought barely able to keep his composure_

"_What did it mean by sickness" thought Lloyd_

"_That's what always happens when you go though the angel transformation" he thought_

"I exist to save the awakened Martel from her sickness. To cure the sickness you have" said the Unicorn

"_But Colette isn't sick" thought Lloyd_

"_Is she" he thought as a little doubt appeared in his mind_

"_Please tell me Lloyd is not starting to figure it out" pleaded Kratos in his mind while looking at Lloyd_

"Then we can use your horn to heal Colette" asked Sheena hopefully

"_No, we have to use it to help Pietro_" said Colette

"You do not want to use it to help yourself but help someone else" asked the Unicorn

Colette nodded her head as the Unicorn said "Then you may have my horn"

The horn appeared in Colette's hands as the Unicorn started to disappear. "What's happening" shouted Sheena

"Our horns are our lives. My destiny has now been fulfilled. Don't be troubled, a new life will be born from me. And when that new life ends, yet another will be born. In so doing, we live on forever" said the Unicorn as it faded away

Undine brought Colette and Sheena back to the shore and disappeared. "Why are you crying Sheena" asked Genis

"The unicorn gave us its horn" said Sheena

"So it's dead then" stated Kratos

"You knew" yelled Sheena

"When a unicorn loses its horn it dies. By dying, a new unicorn is born. That's why the unicorn is the symbol of death and rebirth" said Raine

"A new unicorn has been born" asked Genis

"Yes" said Raine

"Now we can heal Colette" said Genis

"_No_" said Colette shaking her head

"Why" asked Genis

Colette took Lloyd's hand and wrote what she wanted to say. "I still haven't finished regenerating the world. So please use this for Pietro and Clara" said Lloyd after she finished

Colette then handed the horn to Raine. She took the horn and said "I now can use Boltzman's techniques"

"Now we can save Pietro" said Sheena

"And Clara" added Genis

"Who is Clara" asked Sheena

"She was the person we saved from those hunters at Hima" said Lloyd

"But she ran off and could be anywhere now" said Sheena

"The only thing we can do is analyze her previous actions and use that to search for her later" said Kratos

"Let's return to Hima then" said Raine

After a good night's rest at the House of Salvation they started their long return trip to Hima. After a couple of days of travel they arrived at Hima and Sheena dragged Raine towards the Inn saying "Let's go" over and over again

They reached the door and went inside and saw Sophie who asked "Did you find it" when she saw them

"Yes" shouted Sheena

"Let's hurry then" yelled Sophie running up the stairs

They entered Pietro's room and Raine took out her staff and said "I'm going to try it now"

"Yes, please" pleaded Sophie

"Bring his soul back from purgatory, RESURRECTION" chanted Raine

Pietro opened his eyes and asked "Where am I"

"It worked" Sophie cheered

"Sophie" asked Pietro

"Then I made it to Hima then" he asked again

"Yes, Sheena saved you" said Sophie

"I remember! After leaving Luin, I was attacked by Desians…Then she…Thank you so much" said Pietro

"Don't mention it" said Sheena

"But if you want to thank someone, it should be Raine. She was the one that healed you" she said

"Thank you" said Pietro

"Now I can await the Chosen" he said

"The Chosen" said Sophie shocked

"Why do you need to see her" she asked

"The reason I broke out of the ranch was because I have something I need to tell the Chosen" said Pietro

"I will go get her then" said Raine as she left

After Raine left Sophie asked "You're with the Chosen's group"

"Yes" said Sheena

Downstairs Raine asked "Can you come with me Colette"

Colette nodded her head and went over to the stairs. "Why do you need Colette" asked Lloyd

"Pietro said he has something he needs to tell to the Chosen" said Raine

"We will come with you then" said Kratos

Once Raine, Colette, Kratos, and Lloyd were back in the room Raine said "Here she is" pushing Colette forward

"You're the Chosen" asked Sophie shocked

Colette nodded her head as Pietro said "I have something very important to tell you"

"What is it" asked Kratos

"The Desians are trying to revive something called the Angelus Project. They're also developing a weapon called the Mana Cannon" said Pietro

"_WHAT" shouted Kratos in his mind?_

"Do you mean the one from the ancient war" asked Kratos

"I don't know the details. They are using things called Exspheres in these sinister experiments. Please, stop this Angelus Project with the power of the Chosen, and save us all" pleaded Pietro

"_Someone must be carrying on Kvar's work" thought Kratos_

"_But who" he asked himself_

"Do you know who is doing this" asked Kratos

"The leader of the Asgard Ranch" said Pietro

"That's impossible, the real leader of that ranch has been dead for over a decade" said Lloyd

"Then I don't know who then" said Pietro

"Thank you for this information" said Kratos

"You're welcome" said Pietro

"We freed all the prisoners at that ranch and blew it up" said Raine

"Really" asked Pietro

"Yes" said Raine

"Then I'm going to go back to Luin and help them rebuild" said Pietro getting out of bed

"Good luck" said Lloyd

"Thank you" said Pietro as he left

"Let's go back downstairs and discuss what to do next" said Kratos walking towards the door

"Right" said everyone else following him

Downstairs Genis asked "How are we going to get to the Tower of Salvation"

"There's a mountain at the back of this village that will allow us a good look at the Tower. Maybe we can figure it out from there" said Raine

"Let's go" said Kratos leaving

They reach the top of the mountain and look out at the Tower of Salvation. "Wow, it's so close yet so far away" said Genis

"There doesn't seem to be any trail leading up to it" said Sheena

"You there" a voice called out

Everyone turned around and saw a man approach. "Do you want to take a closer look at the Tower of Salvation" asked the man

"Yes" said Lloyd

"Welcome to Dragon Tours. My humble dragons and I shall show you the way to the Tower of Salvation" proclaimed the man

"Dragon Tours, what kind of shady business is he running" asked Genis

"It would be possible to reach the Tower of Salvation from the air" said Raine

"We would like to ride your dragons" said Lloyd

"Great! You have the honor of being my very first customers! Let's see now, six people means three dragons, so here's a special price available only today! 6,000 Gald" said the man

"That's expensive" shouted Genis

"It can't be helped. We have to get to the Tower of Salvation" said Raine

"It's the only way to finish the Journey of Regeneration" said Lloyd

"Are you the Chosen's group" asked the man shocked

"Yes" said Lloyd

"I can't possibly take money from the Chosen! Please put it away" said the man

"But we haven't even taken it out yet" said Genis

"I'll have three high class dragons ready for you by tomorrow morning" said the man

"Thank you" said Raine

"Just be sure to take care of them" said the man

"We will" said Lloyd

"Let's all go back to the Inn and get a good night's rest" said Raine

The next morning Kratos and Lloyd were the first up and walked outside the Inn. "Lloyd, no matter what happens I very proud of you my son" said Kratos

"Thanks dad" said Lloyd

"But why are you saying that now" he asked

"No reason" said Kratos

"_Why do I get the feeling that something very bad is going to happen" Lloyd asked himself_

Once everyone else was awake they all went back up to the top of the mountain. "There's no guarantee we'll return safe from the Tower of Salvation. Are you all ready" asked Raine

Everyone nodded their head as they reached the top of the mountain. "I've been waiting for you. Please board the dragons in pairs" said the dragon man

"I will take the Chosen on ahead and you make her friends get there safe" said Kratos to Lloyd

"Right" said Lloyd

Kratos got on the dragon with Colette in front and they took off and flew to the Tower. Lloyd got on his dragon with Sheena behind him and Raine got on her dragon with Genis in front of her. Both dragons took off and flew towards the Tower of Salvation.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia

Thanks to Marie Ravenclaw and Javilin Yamato for your reviews.

* * *

The two dragons landed at the Tower of Salvation and let their passengers off. Once their passengers were off, the dragons took off and went back home. "How are we suppose to get back" asked Genis

"We will worry about that later" said Lloyd

"Where are Colette and Kratos" asked Sheena

"It looks like they already went inside" said Lloyd pointing to the open door

They all enter the Tower of Salvation and see a lot of coffins circling the area. "What are those" yelled Genis

"There coffins" said Raine taking a closer look

"_This is why I hate coming here" thought Lloyd keeping his eyes focused ahead so as to not see them_

"Is this what happens to the Chosen that fail the world regeneration" asked Sheena

"It appears so" said Raine

"We have to hurry and help Colette" shouted Genis

"We will" said Lloyd

They all get on the teleporter and appear in the next area. When they get there they see Colette praying. In a flash of light Remiel appeared on the scene. "Now, my daughter, Release the final seal and give your final sacrifice of your human existence, your heart and memory. By doing so of your own free will, you will become a true angel!" proclaimed Remiel

"WHAT" yelled Sheena?

"_What's going on here? That isn't part of the angel transformation" thought Lloyd_

"Colette's going to forget about us" asked Genis shocked

"Colette's human life will now end, and she will be reborn as an angel" said Raine

"What are you talking about sis" asked Genis

"Colette will give up her life in order to regenerate the world. Becoming an angel means dying" explained Raine

"_How does that half elf know what's going on and I don't" yelled Lloyd in his mind_

"That's not quite correct. The Chosen's heart will die and her body will be offered to the Goddess Martel. By removing her body Colette will revive the Goddess. This is the true nature of the world regeneration! The revival of Goddess Martel is the revival of the world itself!" proclaimed Remiel

"_I was never told that" yelled Lloyd while his hands grip the hilts of his swords tightly_

"Lord Remiel, we have heard that a world known as Tethealla that lies parallel to Sylvarant" said Raine

"You weren't suppose to know that" said Remiel glaring

"So it's true then" said Raine

"Where did you hear about it" asked Remiel glaring at the Kunoichi

"Can't Cruxis make both worlds peaceful" asked Sheena

"If that is what the Chosen desires, she can lend her power to Cruxis by becoming an angel. Once the Goddess Martel is revived by the Chosen, the two worlds will surely achieve peace, just as the Chosen wishes" said Remiel

"_LIES" shouted Lloyd as his swords became unsheathed a little_

"_Is that true_" asked Colette

"You know the reason why you came here" said Remiel

"_Yes_" said Colette

"You can't" shouted Sheena

"Are you really planning to die" she asked

"It is time" said Remiel

Colette walked towards Remiel as a magical circle appears beneath her. "How could you do this to your daughter" shouted Genis

"My daughter, don't make me laugh. When I came down to play the role of guardian angel, you inferior beings just started calling me her father on your own" said Remiel

Genis just looked down at that as Colette's wings appeared and she flew up and opened her eyes to reveal that they were red. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha" laughed Remiel

"I have finally done it" he proclaimed

"Martel's vessel is finally complete, and with this I will become one of the five Seraphim" he shouted laughing madly

The group was shocked to hear this and were about to say something when they felt a large power build up behind them. They looked behind them and saw Lloyd with his eyes closed and his hands on the hilts of his swords was shaking badly. "You…" Lloyd whispered

"…LIED TO ME" he yelled as there was a bright flash of light

When the light died down Lloyd was standing there with his swords drawn and his wings out glaring at Remiel. In a flash he was gone and reappeared in front of Remiel with his sword though Remiel's heart. "If you really wanted to be a Seraphim you could have had my position" said Lloyd

"But I don't think you will need it where you are going" he said as he flicked his sword and threw Remiel's body out of the tower

There was a flash of light as Kratos appeared on the platform Remiel was floating in front of. "You" growled Lloyd looking at him

Kratos let out a small sigh as he released his wings knowing this was going to happen. He steeled himself and readied his sword and shield seeing Lloyd charge at him. The group tried to watch the fight but only saw flashes of them when their swords clashed. "They're both angels" said Sheena shocked

"What's going on" asked Genis

"I don't know" said Raine

"But I think Kratos didn't tell Lloyd the complete truth about what is really going on" she said

Kratos and Lloyd clashed again as Lloyd snarled "So this is the reason why I never saw Martel"

"She's dead" he yelled as he pushed harder on Kratos' sword

Kratos was surprised at how well Lloyd was fighting even in his enraged state. He heard Lloyd's comment about Martel and corrected him. "She's not dead, only her body is" said Kratos

"Similar to how the Chosen is" he said

He immediately knew that was the wrong thing to say as Lloyd's attacks increased and Kratos was having a harder time trying to block them all. "I won't let you use her like that" yelled Lloyd bringing his swords down hard on Kratos' shield knocking him out of the air and into the floor below

After Kratos pulled himself out of the hole he made in the floor, he looked at his shield and was surprised. It was cracked! _"What power" thought Kratos Shocked?_

There was another flash of light as Lloyd's eyes widen knowing who that was. He quickly sheathed his swords, appeared next to Colette, grabbed her, and disappeared. "Why did he do that" asked Genis

"So it appears that even you couldn't defeat him" said a voice

The group looked towards the voice and saw a man with long blonde hair wearing a white spandex suit and had angel wings. "Who are you" asked Sheena

"I don't need to introduce myself to such inferior beings" said the man

He summoned a large sword and with a wave of it blew them all back towards the entrance of the area. Just as the man was about to blow them out of the tower the Renegades appeared. "We're too late! The Chosen has already ascended" shouted Botta

"No she hasn't, Lloyd took her" said Sheena

"Then there still time" said Botta

While the Renegades Botta brought with him charged and were easily killed, he used a teleportation spell and took himself and the Chosen's friends away. "Renegades, always interfering" said the man sneering

"What happened" he asked

"He was a lot stronger than I thought" said Kratos

"I thought I could capitalize on his enraged state to defeat him. But he didn't make any mistakes. In fact I think it made him stronger" he explained showing his shield

The man looked at the shield and saw it was cracked. He was interested since it took a lot of force to damage something made by Cruxis. "Let us leave" said the man as he disappeared

"Yes Lord Yggdrasill" said Kratos as he disappeared as well

In a flash of light the group appeared inside a base. "Follow me" said Botta

He led the group to a lounge and said "You can rest here and we will talk later" and left

Everyone sat down and rested as Genis asked "What is going on"

"I don't know, but let's go over everything we do know" said Raine

"When we were about to be blown out of the tower we were saved by a Desian looking group that call themselves the Renegades" said Sheena

"What about Kratos and Lloyd" asked Genis

"Now that is very confusing" said Raine

"I think only Kratos is our enemy" said Sheena

"What about Lloyd? He took Colette away" shouted Genis

"I think the only reason Lloyd did that was to protect her" said Sheena

"Yes" said Raine

"It appears that Lloyd never knew the whole truth which would explain his reaction at the tower" she said

"So we were deceived by everybody" said Genis

After he said that Botta came back into the room. Raine saw him and asked "Are we going to have this 'talk' now"

"Yes" said Botta

"Originally our leader wanted to talk to you, but something came up, so he asked me" he said

"Who are you guys really" asked Sheena

"We are the Renegades, an underground resistance group dedicated to fighting the Desians or rather, Cruxis" said Botta

"Cruxis" asked Raine shocked

"Yes, they are the same organization" said Botta

"Cruxis controls the Church of Martel in the open, and operates the Desians from behind the scenes" he explained

"The Church of Martel is nothing more than an instrument created by Cruxis to rule the world. Those who call themselves angels are half-elves, who've evolved by using a special type of Exsphere called Cruxis Crystals. They aren't gods or anything of the sort. Of course, the Church of Martel and the Chosen know nothing about that" he said

"Half elves" said Genis shocked

"Yes" said Botta

"Some of the Desians, as well as Cruxis and ourselves, are half-elves" he said

"What is Cruxis trying to do" asked Raine

"Revive the Goddess Martel" said Botta

"What about Tethealla" asked Sheena?

"I was told the only way to save Tethealla was to kill the Chosen" she said

"That is correct" said Botta

"Both Sylvarant and Tethealla complete for mana" he said

"So we're not regenerating the world. We will just be taking mana from Tethealla" said Raine

"Correct" said Botta

"Who was that guy who blasted us back with that big sword" asked Genis

"That was the leader of Cruxis, Yggdrasill" said Botta

"He was the one who made the world the way it is" he said

"How could he do that" yelled Genis

"It has to do with that sword doesn't it" said Raine

"Yes" said Botta

"That is all we are willing to talk about" he said

"Please don't leave this room" he said as he walked out

In an office in the base, Lloyd and Colette were standing in front of a blue haired man with a cape. "So have you reconsidered my offer" asked the man

"Yes, as long as you leave us alone" said Lloyd

"Of course" said the man

"Then we will join you uncle" said Lloyd

"_I always told Kratos he should have told the whole truth to Lloyd" thought the man_

"_Oh well, he loss is my gain" he thought_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia

Thanks to Akane-Yamabuki, Javilin Yamato, and Marie Ravenclaw for your reviews.

* * *

Lloyd and Colette were about to leave Yuan's office when alarms started to go off. A Renegade ran in and said "The Chosen's friends are escaping"

"Where are they going" asked Yuan

"They are fighting their way towards the hanger" said the Renegade

"Sheena must have told them about the Rheairds" said Lloyd

"_I can use this" thought Lloyd_

"I will go meet them in the hanger" said Lloyd

He took Colette's hand and ran out of the office. They made it to the hanger and got the Rheairds ready for launch. The Chosen's friends finally made it to the hanger and were shocked to see Lloyd and Colette there. "Took you long enough" said Lloyd

"What are you doing here" shouted Genis

"Get on. The portal won't stay open forever" said Lloyd

Lloyd got on and pulled Colette on behind him and shot out of the base with the others right behind them. They went though the portal just before it closed. They flew though a black tunnel before going out the other side. They came out and started flying over Tethealla.

The Rheairds then started to shake and Lloyd took a look down at the control panel. He saw that the Rheairds were out of fuel. _"How can they be out of fuel? They run off of Volt's mana" thought Lloyd_

His eyes widen as the Rheairds started to nose down. _"Damn it! How could I forget something like that" Lloyd screamed in his mind_

Lloyd grabbed Colette and jumped off the Rheaird holding her bridal style. He watched as the Rheairds crash into the Fooji Mountains. _"Yuan isn't going to like this" thought Lloyd_

He gently landed at the crash site and let go of Colette. He saw all the others glaring at him and asked "What"

"Why didn't you grab one of us" yelled Sheena

"Someone had to make sure Colette was ok" said Lloyd

"But she can fly" yelled Genis

"You were all were too far away for me to grab in time. So I just saved whoever was closest to me" said Lloyd

"What are you doing here" asked Raine

"For the same reason you are. To help Colette" said Lloyd

"You mean the Imperial Research Academy" asked Sheena

"Right" said Lloyd

"But you can't go in there without the King's permission" said Sheena

"But I can" said Lloyd

"It's one of the perks of being a part of Cruxis" he said

"But I thought you weren't with them anymore" said Genis

"I know that, and you know that, but they don't know that" said Lloyd smirking

"Bye" he said

He took Colette's hand and quickly left. The group tried to follow them but quickly lost sight of them. At the bottom of the mountains Genis asked "Now what"

"We go to this Research Academy" said Raine

"Can you take us there Sheena" she asked

"I could but we wouldn't be able to get in" said Sheena

"Can't we just say we are with you" asked Genis

"No" said Sheena

"Can you take us to the King then" asked Raine

"Sure" said Sheena

Sheena led the group away towards the direction of Meltokio. After they left, the air near them shimmered. A pair of wings broke away from the cocoon it made to reveal Lloyd and Colette. _"That should give me enough time" thought Lloyd_

They started off to the Grand Tethealla Bridge. Once they got near the bridge, Lloyd saw Sheena run by. _"She left them" thought Lloyd shocked_

"_Well, Raine is smart enough to not do anything stupid" he thought_

They crossed the bridge and made it to Sybak by nightfall. They went to a local inn and booked a room for the night. The next morning they left the inn and proceed to the Imperial Research Academy. Once they got there, they went inside and Lloyd grabbed one of the researchers. "I need some processed Inhibitor Ore and a lab to work in" commanded Lloyd

"Of course sir" stuttered the researcher

The researcher led them to one of the labs and left. He came back a little while later with the Inhibitor Ore. "Here you go sir" said the researcher handing over the Inhibitor Ore

"Thank you. That will be all" said Lloyd taking the Ore

"Yes sir" said the researcher

The researcher left and Lloyd took Colette into the lab. A few days later Lloyd finished the Key Crest and attached it to Colette's Cruxis Crystal. He took a step back and thought _"Now all I need to do is do something to shock her back to herself"_

So he leaned forward and kissed Colette on the lips. Colette's eyes widen as they returned to their normal blue color. Lloyd leaned back as Colette whispered "Lloyd"

"Welcome back Colette" said Lloyd

Colette engulfed Lloyd in a big hug as Lloyd gently put his arms around Colette as well. After holding each other for a bit, Colette broke away and looked Lloyd in the eyes. "You brought me back" said Colette

"Of course" said Lloyd

"I love you Colette and would never let anything happen to you" he said

"I love you too Lloyd" said Colette with tears in her eyes

Lloyd gently wiped the tears away with his thumb before he kissed her. Colette returned it as her arms went from his waist up to his neck. They slowly broke away from each other after a little while. "Let's go find your friends ok" said Lloyd

"Ok" said Colette

They left the lab and headed towards the lobby. But when they got there, they saw that they were already here. _"So they finally made it" thought Lloyd_

He then saw there were two new people with them. A small, pink haired girl and Tethealla's Chosen. _"Oh great, now I have to deal with that idiot" thought Lloyd sighing_

Genis was the first to notice them and shouted "Colette, you're back to normal"

The rest of the group looked to where Genis was looking and saw Lloyd and Colette there. "Thanks to Lloyd" said Colette hugging him

"Now we can go back to Sylvarant" said Genis

After that Lloyd heard the clanking of armor. Lloyd quickly pulled Colette into a shadowy corner and whispered "Stay quiet"

Colette nodded her head as Lloyd's wings cocooned around them making them disappear. Two Papal Knights appeared as one of them said "Chosen one, we just heard that your companions are planning to destroy Tethealla"

"What great timing" said Zelos sarcastically

"By the Pope's orders, we are to watch you for any suspicions of plotting against the throne" said the first Papal Knight

"Me plotting against the throne" asked Zelos with a bitter laugh

"Restrain and test them" commanded the first Papal Knight

The second Papal Knight tested all four of them and shouted out "I found two matches"

"So, you two are Half-Elves" asked the first Papal Knight sneering at Raine and Genis

"Is that true" asked Zelos shocked

"Yes" said Raine looking down

"Raine" yelled Genis

"There is no point in hiding it anymore Genis" said Raine

"Participating in caste deception shall be added to your crimes" said the first Papal Knight

"Take them away" he commanded

"We don't have enough forces for all of them" said the second Papal Knight

"Call for reinforcements while I take the Chosen and his friend and lock them in the basement until we can return" said the first Papal Knight

"Yes sir" said the second Papal Knight

The first Papal Knight led the Zelos and Presea down stairs as Lloyd wings broke away from its cocoon. Lloyd motioned to Colette to stay quiet as they silently followed them. When the door to one of the lab's opened up, Lloyd picked up Colette and shot into the room and hid in a corner before anyone could see them. "Who is it" asked a female Half-Elf

"Go back to work Half-Elf and make sure these two don't escape before I come back for them" said the Papal Knight before he left

Kate approached the two of them as Presea said in a panicky voice "Get away"

"Why are you here Presea" asked Kate

"That's strange" said Zelos

"How does a Half-Elf researcher know a human child" he asked

Colette looked at Lloyd in confusion as Lloyd just mouthed "I will tell you later"

"She is my team's research sample" said Kate

"What kind of research" asked Zelos?

"How to create a stronger Cruxis Crystal" said Kate

Just after that there was a huge crash. Kate was roughly pushed up against a wall with two swords in a 'X' formation over her throat. "Who ordered you to do this" asked Lloyd snarling

"I don't know" stuttered Kate

Lloyd brought his swords closer together drawing some blood from Kate's neck. "Alright I'll tell you" yelled Kate

"It was the Pope" she said

"Who is he working for" asked Lloyd

"I don't know" said Kate

Lloyd glared at her only for her to say "I really don't know"

"Fine" said Lloyd

"Tell me what you were ordered to do" he commanded

"We were told to apply a special Key Crest we got from a dwarf named Altessa to a compatible human and see what happens" said Kate

"What happened" asked Lloyd

"Her emotions were sealed away and she stopped aging" said Kate

"_They must have made that special Key Crest to make sure what happened with mom won't happen with her" thought Lloyd_

"Thank you" said Lloyd

He then knocked her out with the hilt of one of his swords. "Why did you do that Lloyd" asked Colette

"I will explain later" said Lloyd

"Alright" said Colette

Then a bookcase moved to the side as Lloyd said "You have finally shown up Sheena"


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia

Thanks to knownobody, H-bomber, and ShadowVDP for your reviews.

* * *

Sheena was standing in a secret passage with Corrine in front of her. "How did you know I would show up" asked Sheena

"I figured your village will want you to observe us before they decide on their next course of action" said Lloyd

"That is correct" said Sheena

"Did you see where they took Raine and Genis" asked Lloyd

"Yes" said Sheena

"They are taking them to Meltokio" she said

"Let's go then" said Lloyd

"You're leaving" shouted Kate's assistant

"Are you going to try to stop us" asked Lloyd

"No" stuttered the assistant

"Good" said Lloyd

The group goes though the passage and races out of Sybak. They make it to the bridge and race across it. But once they near the end of it, it becomes a drawbridge that is going up. "They are trying to cut us off" shouted Lloyd

Lloyd and Colette release their wings as Lloyd commands "You take Presea and I will take Sheena and the Chosen"

Colette nods her head and grabs Presea while Lloyd grabs Sheena and Zelos. They fly over the water and land on the other side. Lloyd and Colette quickly let go of their passengers and continue running to the end of the bridge. Once they get to the end Lloyd shouts "Stop right there"

The Papal Knights stop and turn around. "Damn, they must have escaped" exclaimed the first Papal Knight

"Give me back my friends" shouted Colette

"Where did those two come from" asked the second Papal Knight

"Who cares, get them" shouted the first Papal Knight

"I can take two" said Lloyd

"Can you handle the other one" he asked

"Yes" said Colette

"Good" said Lloyd

He takes out his swords and says "Judgement"

His swords glow white and he charges at the two Papal Knights. He slashes at both of them and there were two flashes of white light. When the light fades away both Papal Knights are dead on the ground.

Colette took out her chakrams and shouted "GRAND CHARIOT"

Lighting struck the Papal Knight paralyzing him and Presea brought her axe down saying "Infliction"

The Papal Knight fell to the ground and Zelos killed him with his sword. "Colette, everyone" shouted Genis

"You came for us" said Raine

"Of course, you're our friends" said Colette

"But we're half-elves" said Genis

"So, I grew up around half-elves" said Lloyd shrugging his shoulders

"What about the Tethealla part of the group" asked Raine?

"I'm from Mizuho and we're not exactly mainstream either" said Sheena

"I don't really like this, but people have always treated me differently too" said Zelos

"So I guess I could handle it" he said

"I just want to go home" said Presea

"Alright then" said Raine

"What is Sheena doing here" asked Genis

"She is here to watch us so her village can figure out what to do next" said Lloyd

"So we have two people watching us know" said Raine

"I don't count anymore since we are criminals now" said Zelos

"Let's go get the Rheairds then" said Genis

"No" said Lloyd

"It will be a waste of time since they won't work without Volt's mana" he explained

"Then Sheena can form a pact with Volt then" said Genis

"NO" yelled Sheena

Everyone looked at Sheena who was scared out of her mind. _"She must have tried to form a pact with Volt and failed" thought Lloyd_

"Sheena" asked Presea

"It's nothing" said Sheena

"Well let's at least go pick up the Rheairds then" said Zelos

"Don't bother since the Renegades will do it sooner or later" said Lloyd

"_Damn" thought Zelos_

Lloyd looked at Zelos and thought _"What is he up to"_

"_And who is he working for" he thought_

"Can we at least bring Presea home" asked Genis

"Where do you live" asked Lloyd

"Ozette" said Presea

"That's on the other continent and the bridge is closed now" said Lloyd

"Don't worry, I have some contacts in Meltokio that can help" said Sheena

"But how are we suppose to get into Meltokio" asked Raine

"Leave that to me" said Zelos

"See you there then" said Lloyd

He took Colette's hand and started walking away. "How do you expect to get in" asked Genis shouting

"You're the criminals, we're not" said Lloyd smirking

They walked away on their way to Meltokio. They made it about an hour later and were allowed inside. "How are the other going to get inside Lloyd" asked Colette

"They will probably use the sewers" said Lloyd

"I will show you where we can wait for them to come out" he said

"Ok" said Colette

Lloyd led Colette though the city until they came to an area where children were playing and there was a manhole cover off to the side. Lloyd led Colette to one of the benches and they sat down. "If the Chosen uses his usual path, then they should come out here" said Lloyd

"How can he be the Chosen if he is a boy" asked Colette

"You remember that part huh" asked Lloyd

Colette nodded her head as she looked down. Lloyd put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. Colette smiled a little as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Since this is the flourishing world, the Chosen's only job is to continue their family line" said Lloyd

"Ok" said Colette

Sometime later the manhole cover finally moved and a very dirty and tired group came out of it. "Have fun" asked Lloyd

"Someone put a locked door on the passageway" said Zelos

"And we were attacked by convicts" said Sheena

"One of which was after Presea" said Genis

"_That doesn't make sense. Why would a convict want her" thought Lloyd_

"Well, why don't you show us these contacts of yours Sheena" said Lloyd

"This way" said Sheena

She led them to the Elemental Research Laboratory. "Here we are, the Elemental Research Laboratory" said Sheena

"The place where I learned the summoning arts and where Corrine was born" she said

"_So that's was Tethealla's artificial summon spirit" thought Lloyd_

But once they go inside they hear someone shout "Sheena, it's you"

The group turns around and sees a red clad ninja. "Kuchinawa, why are you here" asked Sheena

"I am on a top secret mission" said Kuchinawa

"What about you" he asked

"Me and my friends need to get across the bridge" said Sheena

"Friends" asked Kuchinawa

"They are not from Mizuho" he said

"They are the ones from Sylvarant" said Sheena

"Ok" said Kuchinawa

"I need to talk to the people in the laboratory" said Sheena

"Follow me" said Kuchinawa

He leads Sheena downstairs as Genis said "Let's go listen"

The rest of the group heads downstairs only to hear Sheena yell "THAT'S INSANE"

"What is the problem" asked Lloyd

"They want us to cross the ocean with an Elemental Cargo" exclaimed Sheena

"WHAT" yelled Lloyd?

"What's an Elemental Cargo" asked Genis

"Elemental Cargo, typically called an EC. It's a compact transport vehicle controlled by Exspheres. Its maximum load weight is 1400kg and its maximum speed is more than three times faster than an upgraded Exsphere-equipped carriage. They are currently used primarily by shipping companies for delivery" said Presea

"We are not packages" exclaimed Zelos

"The Elemental Cargo absorbs mana from the atmosphere and ejects it into the air, producing a counter-reaction that propels it forward. If we use Undine for that, we get an EC that can surf" explained the researcher

"Surf" stuttered Raine

"Isn't there any other way" asked Genis

"The bridge is closed. You don't have the necessary identification to use an ocean liner. And on top of that, there are two half-elves with you" said the researcher

"Not that again" said Genis sighing

"That is just the way things are" said the researcher

"Can you modify an EC for us" asked Lloyd to get back on topic

"Yes, but it will take a day" said the researcher

"We can go rest at my mansion then" said Zelos

"Won't the guards be expecting that" asked Sheena

"They don't know I am here, so it will be fine" said Zelos

"Alright" said Sheena sighing

They left the Elemental Research Laboratory and headed towards Zelos' mansion.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia

* * *

The group snuck though Meltokio until they came to Zelos' mansion in the noble quarter. They went inside and were greeted by Zelos' butler Sebastian. "Welcome home Chosen One" said Sebastian

"Anything happen while I was gone" asked Zelos

"I was instructed by the Pope and an emissary of His Majesty Tethealla the 18th to report as soon as the Chosen returned" said Sebastian

"You can ignore that" said Zelos

"Of course sir" said Sebastian

"Who are you guests" he asked

"Friends of mine" said Zelos

"Call me if you need anything" said Sebastian to the group

He then left as Zelos said "Make yourselves at home"

The group separated and went to bed. Zelos went to his room, Raine and Genis took one, Sheena and Presea took one, and Lloyd and Colette took the last one. Colette went to sleep snuggled next to Lloyd who had his arms around her.

The next morning the group met up in the entrance hall of Zelos' mansion. "Let's go the Elemental Research Laboratory" said Lloyd

As they were walking though Meltokio Colette was rubbing her right shoulder. "Is something wrong Colette" asked Lloyd

"No, my shoulder is just stiff" said Colette

"I guess I must have slept on it wrong last night" she said

"_But you slept on left shoulder last night" thought Lloyd_

They arrived at the Laboratory and met up with the researcher. "Welcome back" said the researcher

"It's all done" he said

"Where is it" asked Lloyd

"Kuchinawa has it" said the researcher

"He does" asked Sheena confused

"You mean you don't know" asked the researcher

"He told us he talked to you about it last night" he said

"He didn't" said Sheena

"Well you can meet him at the artificial beach on the right side of the Tethealla Bridge" said the researcher

"Alright" said Sheena

"Take this" said the researcher handing over a wing pack

"Thank you" said Lloyd taking it

"Let's go" he said

"Wait a minute" said Sheena

"Come on out Corrine" she commanded

Corrine appeared as Sheena said "We're going to be gone for a while, so say good-bye to everyone"

Corrine started shaking a little as Sheena said "It's all right Corrine, they aren't going to do any more weird experiments on you"

"How have you been Corrine" asked the researcher

Corrine said nothing as the researcher continued "Please look after Sheena for us"

"I hate this place" shouted Corrine

"But I have Sheena so I won't be lonely" she said

"Please don't talk like that Corrine" said Sheena

"Good bye" said Corrine as she disappeared

The group left the Laboratory and eventually Meltokio as well. They walked along the countryside until they came to the Tethealla Bridge. "Kuchinawa should be waiting for us at the bottom of the right staircase" said Sheena

"Alright then" said Lloyd

They went to the right staircase but found the gate locked. "It's locked" said Presea

"No problem" said Lloyd

He took out one of his swords and slashed the gate in half. "Let's go" said Lloyd sheathing his sword

They went down the staircase to the beach where they saw Kuchinawa standing next to the EC waiting. "Took you long enough" said Kuchinawa

"We didn't know you had it" said Lloyd

"Just summon Undine and be on your way" said Kuchinawa as he disappeared in a puff of smoke

Sheena summoned Undine and asked "Could you power this EC for us"

"Yes" said Undine

She waved her hand over the EC and it powered up. "Thank you Undine" said Sheena

Undine nodded her head as she disappeared. "Let's go" said Lloyd

They all got into the EC and it took off across the ocean. They arrived at the other shore sometime later and they all got out. Lloyd then took out the wing pack and put the EC inside of it. "Wow" said Colette in awe

"Cool" shouted Genis

"Why does that look familiar" asked Raine

Lloyd looked at Raine when she asked her question out loud. _"How can that be familiar if they are only in Tethealla" thought Lloyd_

"Let's head to Sybak to rest for the day and go to Ozette tomorrow" said Lloyd

"Why can't we go now" asked Genis

"It's only the afternoon" he said

"It's not a good idea to be in the Gaoracchia Forest at night" said Sheena

"Oh" said Genis

They set off for Sybak. But when they entered it they saw Kratos in front of them. "What do you want" growled Lloyd

"I have no intention of fighting you inside this city" said Kratos

"I was just about to leave" he said

As he was walking past Colette he said "Chosen One, if you wish to live, you must remove that worthless Key Crest"

"No I'm never taking it off" said Colette

"Lloyd gave it to me" she said

"Foolish sentiments" said Kratos as he left

"_How can a Key Crest hurt you" thought Lloyd_

"_The only way is to have Chronic Angelus Crystallus Inofficium" he thought_

"_But the only one to have that was Martel" he thought_

He then looked at Colette and thought _"If she really does have it, then her shoulder being stiff might mean it is starting"_

"_That would also explain the Unicorn's words" he thought_

"_I will have to talk to her about it tonight" he thought_

"He wasn't after Colette" asked Genis

"Not now" said Lloyd

They went to the inn and book a couple of rooms for the night. That night in Lloyd's and Colette's room, Lloyd asked "Can I see your shoulder Colette"

"It's alright now. It's not stiff anymore" said Colette

"So you do have it" said Lloyd sighing

"How did you know about it" asked Colette stuttering

"That was the reason why Kratos told you to take off the Key Crest" said Lloyd

"Is there any way to fix it" asked Colette

"Yes" said Lloyd

"You need to make a Rune Crest" he said

"Then you can make it for me" said Colette smiling

"I can't" said Lloyd looking down

"The last person to have it was Martel" he said

"Oh" said Colette looking down

"But I'm sure they wrote it down how they did somewhere" said Lloyd

"Really" asked Colette looking up

Lloyd nodded his head as Colette asked "So what is going to happen to me"

"Your body is going to slowly crystallize" said Lloyd

Colette started shaking a little as Lloyd said that. Lloyd went over and gave her a hug as he said "That's why I want to see your shoulder so I can see how far along it is"

"Alright" said Colette pulling away

She turned around facing away from Lloyd as she took off her overcoat and shirt. She then instinctually covered her chest even thou she was facing away from Lloyd. Lloyd took a close look at Colette's shoulder and saw it hasn't change colors yet. But the skin felt rough when he ran his hand over Colette's shoulder. "It looks like we have a plenty of time since it has only just started" said Lloyd

Colette breathed a sigh of relief as she put her shirt back on. "Just tell me when your skin starts to become green and scaly" said Lloyd

"Alright" said Colette

"We will have to leave the group sometime between now and when that will start to happen" said Lloyd

"Why" asked Colette

"Because all of the private records of Martel are held by the royal family" said Lloyd

"Oh" said Colette looking sad

"But we will only leave if we have to" said Lloyd

"Thank you Lloyd" exclaimed Colette giving Lloyd a hug while smiling

"You're welcome" said Lloyd returning the gesture

They then went to sleep. The next morning they left Sybak and headed towards the Gaoracchia Forest. But once they were inside the forest they were stopped by three Papal Knights. "Oh great, it's the Papal Knights" said Zelos

"Chosen One, you are in the way of the Pope" said the first Papal Knight

"I have known that since I was a kid" said Zelos

"Then you know it's time for you to die" shouted the first Papal Knight

The three Papal Knights charge at the group and are quickly defeated by them. "Let's get out of here before more of them show up" said Lloyd

The others nod as they run deeper into the forest.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia

Thanks to Terra1298 and Javilin Yamato for your reviews.

* * *

They head deeper into the forest until they find a place to change to Sorcerer's Ring. "It emits light" said Colette

"But why do we need a lamp" asked Genis

"The forest is dark, so there may be some plants that react strongly to light" said Raine

They made their way through the forest using the Sorcerer's Ring to get pass any plants that were in the way. As they came to a fork in the path both Lloyd and Colette stopped. "What is it" asked Raine

"I hear footsteps, a lot of them" said Lloyd

"And the clanking of armor" said Colette

"Which way" asked Raine

"That way" said both Lloyd and Colette pointing to the left

"That is where Altessa lives" said Sheena

"I will have Corrine go scout" she said

But right after Corrine left, a man with blue hair, dirty clothes, and shackles on his hands jumped down in front of them. "It's the guy the Meltokio sewer" shouted Genis

"Man, it's just one thing after another with the Pope" exclaimed Zelos

"Am I really that much of a problem to him" he asked

"I do not wish to fight you. I just want to talk to that girl" said the man pointing to Presea

"You've got to be kidding" shouted Genis

"After you tried to kill us" he shouted

"I never tried to kill you that was the others" said the man

"I just want to talk to Presea" he said

He takes a closer look at Presea and sees her Exsphere. "An Exsphere" exclaims the man

"You are another victim" he said sadly

But when he takes a step closer to Presea she swings her axe in front of her. "Presea is in danger" shouted Genis

The group attacks the man except for Lloyd who holds Colette back. "Why aren't we helping" asked Colette

"Because I know who that really is and he would never try to harm anyone" said Lloyd

"Who is he" asked Colette

"_Regal Bryant_" said Lloyd

"Who's that" asked Colette

"_He is in charge of the __Lezerano Company, the biggest company in Tethealla_" said Lloyd

"_But one day he just arrested himself saying he killed someone_" he said

"Who was it" asked Colette

"We don't know" said Lloyd

After they finished their conversation the rest of the group manage to knock out Regal. "Let's take him with us so he can explain his actions" said Raine

Corrine came running back to the group and shouted "There are a lot of soldiers coming this way"

"Looks like they were right" said Sheena

"You doubted us" asked Lloyd

"We need to get out of here" exclaimed Zelos

"But the Papal Knights are waiting for us if we go back" said Genis

"Looks like I have no choice" said Sheena

"I will take you to Mizuho" she said

"Are you sure about that Sheena" asked Zelos

"Isn't it suppose to be a hidden village kept secret from outsiders" he said

"Do you have any other ideas on how to get out of this mess" asked Sheena

"No" said Zelos

"Then let's go then" said Sheena

"And pick up that big guy while you are at it" she said

"Alright" said Zelos

Zelos went to pick up Regal but he couldn't even move him. "How much does this guy weight" asked Zelos

"Why don't you go help him Colette" said Lloyd smirking

"Alright" said Colette

She went over and picked up Regal with one hand. "Wow he's really light" said Colette

Lloyd was inwardly laughing at the looks on everybody's faces. They eventually got out of the forest and arrived at the entrance to the village of Mizuho. "What is the meaning of this Sheena" shouted Orochi

"You know it is forbidden to bring outsiders to the village" he said

"I am willing to accept my punishment. Just tell the Vice-Chief that I have brought the travelers from Sylvarant" said Sheena

"They are all from Sylvarant" asked Orochi

"Except for me and her" said Zelos pointing to himself and Presea

"I see" said Orochi

"Come with me Sheena, the rest of you can wait in front of the Chief's house" he said

Orochi took Sheena away as the group move over near the Chief's house. Colette dropped Regal on the ground and he started to wake up. "He's awake" said Colette

"Where am I" asked Regal

"You are our prisoner" said Raine

Orochi comes up to the group and said "The Vice-Chief would like to see you"

He led the group into the Chief's house and knocked on the door saying "I have brought the travelers from Sylvarant"

"Enter" said Tiga

The group entered and sat before Tiga and Sheena. "Our leader, Chief Igaguri, is ill. I, the Vice-Chief, Tiga, shall speak on his behalf" said Tiga

"Because Sheena failed to kill you, we, the people of Mizuho, now faces persecution from the Tethealla Royal Family and the Church of Martel" he said

"I understand" said Lloyd

"Now I asked you this" said Tiga

"What do you plan to do in Tethealla" he asked

"Find a way to end the Chosen system and for a way for both worlds to live in peace" said Lloyd

"You are an idealist like Mithos" said Tiga

"I AM NOTHING LIKE HIM" yelled Lloyd standing up

"I will find a way for both countries to survive that is much better that this" he said

He then stormed out of the room with Colette getting up quickly and following after him. After they left everyone thought _"What was that about"_

Colette found Lloyd outside under the tree near the Chief's house. She ran up to him and asked "What was all that about Lloyd"

Lloyd turned around and saw the pleading look on her face before sighing and saying "What I am about to tell you, you can't tell anyone else"

"Alright" he asked

"Yes" said Colette

Lloyd sighed once more before saying "_First off, Mithos and Yggdrasill are the same person_"

"What" gasped Colette?

"_He along with Kratos, Yuan, and Martel are the Four Heroes of the Ancient Kharlan War_" said Lloyd

"But that was over four thousand years ago" said Colette

"How are they still alive" she asked

Lloyd held up his Angelus Crystal and pointed at Colette's Cruxis Crystal. "_Being an Angel stops you from aging_" said Lloyd

"_You can even control your aging but only Mithos has done that_" he added

Colette looked down at that thinking how she will outlive her friends and family. Lloyd walked up to her and hugged her. Colette snuggled into his embrace as she asked "What did you mean by countries"

"_The war was between Sylvarant and Tethealla_" said Lloyd

"But how" asked Colette

"_Sylvarant and Tethealla used to be one world_" said Lloyd

"Then how were they split up" asked Colette

"_Mithos did it but I was told how_" said Lloyd

Colette leaned her head against Lloyd's chest and closed her eyes as the rest of the group including Sheena came out. "What was that about" asked Genis

"Its private" said Lloyd

"The Vice-Chief has decided that we will join forces with you" said Sheena

"That's good" said Lloyd

"We have decided to find the Rheairds first" said Sheena

"_They are at the Renegade Tethealla base by now" thought Lloyd_

"How do you plan on finding them" asked Lloyd

"I attached a guardian to one of them, so they should be easy to find" said Sheena

"Now we have to deal with our prisoner here" said Raine looking at Regal

"What is your name" she asked

"Regal"

"What do you want with Presea" asked Genis

"Its private" said Regal

"Will you join us and fight alongside us until you can talk to Presea" asked Lloyd

"Yes" said Regal

"But he might betray us" shouted Genis

"I swear upon my good name, and these shackles that bind me, I shall not betray you" said Regal

"Welcome to the group then" said Lloyd

Orochi then came up to them and said "The forest is clear now, just hurry to your destination"

"Thank you" said Lloyd

"Let's go to Ozette then" he said

"But we have to go to Altessa's place" shouted Genis

"He lives on the other side of Ozette" said Lloyd

"Oh" said Genis

They entered the forest and came back to the forked path. They took the left path this time and eventually came to Ozette. When they entered the village Presea ran away from the group. "We have to go after her" shouted Genis

"Calm down Genis, she is probably just in a hurry to get home" said Lloyd

The group walks though Ozette to Presea's house. But when they got near it Lloyd grabbed Colette and surrounded them with his wings. Colette looked at Lloyd surprised only to see him glaring at someone. _"So Rodyle is the one behind this" thought Lloyd_

The rest of the group arrived at Presea's house to see a half-elf wearing a dark green overcoat talking to Presea. "Are these guests" asked Rodyle

"Porters" said Presea

"I see" said Rodyle

"Presea we have to go make you a Key Crest" said Genis

"I must do my job" said Presea

"Good bye" she said going into the house

"Only Presea can retrieve the sacred wood used in the ritual at the church. I'm quite pleased that she has finally returned" said Rodyle

He then left the scene laughing. Lloyd and Colette appeared behind the group after Rodyle left. "Who was that" asked Raine

"Rodyle, one of the Five Grand Cardinals" said Lloyd

"But I suppose it is more like the Three Grand Cardinals now since we killed Magnius and Kvar" he said

"So he is the one behind this" said Regal

"Let's go talk to Presea" said Genis

So the group enters Presea's house.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia

Thanks to Javilin Yamato for your review.

* * *

But when they entered the house they all had to cover their noses especially Lloyd and Colette. "What is that smell" shouted Genis

They saw Presea moving back and forth between a bed and a counter. They look at the bed and see a body that has already decayed. "How horrible" gasped Raine?

"It's worse than I thought" growled Lloyd

"You have to come with us Presea" pleaded Genis

"I must do my job" said Presea

"Let's leave her alone for now" said Raine

"WHAT" yelled Genis?

"Are you serious" he shouted

"Yes" said Raine

"Why" asked Genis

"If we try to move her now she might fight back" said Raine

"Alright" said Genis looking down

They left Presea's house and made their way to Altessa's house. Lloyd knocks on the door and a girl in a maid outfit answers the door. "Who is it" asked Tabatha

"Tell Altessa that Lloyd Irving is here to see him" said Lloyd

"Yes" said Tabatha

She left and came back a few minutes later. "You may come in but only you" said Tabatha

"Alright" said Lloyd

"Stay here" he commanded to the people behind him

He then went into the house and followed Tabatha to Altessa. "So you finally left Cruxis" said Altessa when he saw Lloyd

"Yes" said Lloyd

"What do you want with me" asked Altessa

"Tell me about the key crest for the new Angelus Project" said Lloyd

"So you found out about that" said Altessa

"How" he asked

"I met the victim" said Lloyd

"Oh" said Altessa

"What do you want to know about it" he asked

"Its effects on the bearer" said Lloyd

"It mainly stops aging the subject and seals away their emotions" said Altessa

"Anything else" asked Lloyd

"That is mainly it" said Altessa

"Why" he asked

"I was just at her home and saw her moving back and forth between a counter and a bed with a decayed body in it" said Lloyd

Altessa eyes widen at that. "She was also only focused on getting home and doing her job" continued Lloyd

"The only deviation from that was when we were in Sybak. She said she hated the place" he finished

Altessa sighed at that and said "I didn't think they would go that far"

"I guess they wanted to make sure there was no chance of what happened with my mother happened again" said Lloyd

"So is there any way to fix it" he asked

"Yes" said Altessa

"I just need to make a key crest out of Inhibitor ore" he said

"It's not made out of Inhibitor ore" shouted Lloyd

"No" said Altessa

"But I don't have any" he said

"Then I will go get you some" said Lloyd

He then got up and left. Once he was outside Genis asked "Is he going to help Presea"

"Yes" said Lloyd

"We just need to get some Inhibitor ore" he said

"Where can we find that" asked Genis

"The Toize Valley Mine" said Regal

"I can lead you there" he said

"Let's go then" exclaimed Genis

The group went back though Ozette and down to the dock. When they got there Zelos said "Something has been bothering me for a while now"

"Have we met before" he asked looking at Regal

Regal didn't say anything and just got into the EC. "Fine don't answer me then" said Zelos

He then got into the EC and they took off. They arrived sometime later at the dock near the Toize Valley Mine and got out. They then went to the mine. "This is that sealed mine" said Zelos looking around

"This isn't good" said Regal looking closely at the locked door

"What is the matter" asked Lloyd

"The door's guard system is out of control. Someone must have destroyed it when trying to force their way through" said Regal

"Then let's finish the job" said Lloyd unsheathing his swords

The group easily destroyed the guard system and proceeded into the mine. "They are all so violent" said Regal

Inside the mine they found a place to change the Sorcerer's Ring power. "I wonder what it does this time" said Colette

"It is used to blast rock" said Regal

"When you use the Sorcerer's Ring, a condensed ball of mana appears. Three seconds later, the ball of mana explodes" he explained

"How do you know that" asked Genis

"I have worked in this mine before" said Regal

Colette used the ring to destroy the rock that was in their way before continuing on. But they came to a stop at a locked door. "Great, another locked door" said Zelos

"Don't worry the Inhibitor ore isn't though there" said Regal

They continued on into a large cave. After destroying all of the rocks that were blocking their path they saw a little creature. "Oh no" groaned Lloyd

"What is one of them doing here" he said

"What is it" asked Genis

"Hey losers" said Gnomelette

"It talked" exclaimed Genis

"Of course I talk" said Gnomelette

"What do you want" asked Lloyd

"Some potion" said Gnomelette

"Here" said Lloyd handing him some Mizuho Potion

"Thanks loser" said Gnomelette

He then ate the potion bottle and all. "He ate the bottle" said Colette surprised

"That's it" shouted Gnomelette

"I'm going home" he said

"Later" he shouted as he ran off

"What was that all about" asked Genis

"Damn things" muttered Lloyd

The group continued on until they stepped on a switch. "Uh oh" said Lloyd

The group ran to the side to avoid being crushed by a large rock. "What was that" shouted Zelos

"I forgot about that trap" said Regal

"You forgot" shouted Zelos

"How do you turn it off" asked Lloyd

"There's a switch on the wall ahead. If you press it, the boulders should stop coming out" said Regal

"Colette" said Lloyd

"On it" said Colette

She flew over to the switch and turned it off. "It's off" shouted Colette

The rest of the group made their way to Colette and were about to move on when they were stopped by a spinning tile. "What is one of those things doing here" shouted Lloyd

"A Naploosa Bacura" said Regal

"You don't mean…" stuttered Raine

"Yes" said Regal

"It's a device made of concentrated mana in physical form. Normal attacks cannot harm it" he said

Lloyd thought for a moment before he said "Turn the trap back on Colette"

"Alright" said Colette

Lloyd then took off and went to the switch that activated the trap. "That might work" said Regal

"What will" asked Zelos

"We will lure the Bacura to the trap where the trap will crush it" explained Regal

"Brilliant" said Raine

The group was able to lure the Bacura towards the trap and Lloyd stepped on the switch. Another boulder came down and crushed the Bacura. Raine started picking though the remains when Lloyd felt a dark pulse of energy. He unsheathed one of his swords as Raine uncovered an evil looking chakram. "What's this" asked Raine

"JUDGEMENT" yelled Lloyd

His sword started glowing with a bright white light as he stabbed it into the evil looking chakram. It caused an explosion that blew everybody back and destroyed the chakram. They all heard a terrible scream as they saw a black mist fade away. "What was that" asked Raine

"That was a Devil Arm. A weapon of Nebilim" said Lloyd

"It is said that the Devil Arms each hold a portion of Nebilim's power and could take over the bearer if their will isn't strong enough" he said

They all shivered as they took a step away from blast area. "Now let's continue on our way" said Lloyd

They continued though the mine until they came to a dead end. "This is where the Inhibitor ore was mined" said Regal

"So where is it" asked Genis looking around

"There should be some in those boxes over there" said Regal pointing at the boxes

"You mean we have to search though all those boxes" whined Zelos

"What are you scared of a little hard work" said Sheena

"Of course he is" said Lloyd smirking

"No I'm not" shouted Zelos

"Then prove it" said Lloyd

"I will" shouted Zelos

He started searching though all the boxes as Lloyd thought _"As easy as always"_

Zelos eventually found something in the very last box. "Is this it" asked Zelos

Lloyd took a look inside and said "Yes"

He took out all the Inhibitor ore and put it away in his wing pack. "Let's go" said Lloyd

The group started heading back though the mine.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia

Thanks to fergie20, Chewie Cookies, Forever New Yorker, Javilin Yamato, and knownobody for your reviews.

* * *

As the group near the entrance to the mine they saw a man with two knights with him. "Vharley" shouted Regal

Vharley turned around and said "So you're the one who destroyed the guard system outside"

"Who is that" asked Genis

"That's Vharley, an Exsphere broker" said Lloyd

"How are you here" asked Regal

"This isn't what I agreed to" he shouted

Vharley started laughing as Lloyd thought _"So he is a part of it"_

Vharley was about to say something when Lloyd appeared in front of him and killed him. The knights didn't have a chance to go for their weapons before they were killed as well. "Let's go" said Lloyd

They left the mine and went down to the dock to get into the EC. They drove it to the dock near Ozette and got out. But when they entered the town a man shouted out "It's the wanted criminals"

The group was surrounded by three Papal Knights. The group managed to beat them as Lloyd said "Let's go before more show up"

But before they could leave Colette fell to her knees crying out in pain. _"It's starting" thought Lloyd_

Raine went to check on Colette when Presea appeared before her. "Leave this to me" said Presea

"_I don't like this" thought Lloyd_

"_But I could use this to get her away from them" he thought_

He moved closer to Raine and took out the Inhibitor ore. "Alright" said Raine

Presea then took out her axe and knocked out Colette with the handle. "What are you doing" shouted Genis

"Good work Presea" said Rodyle as he appeared

Then two dragons appeared behind him as Rodyle picked up Colette and got on one as Presea started walking towards the other one. "Corrine" shouted Sheena

Corrine appeared and tackled Presea to the ground knocking her out. "I am Rodyle, the most cunning of the Desian Grand Cardinals" said Rodyle while laughing as the dragons took off

Lloyd took the Inhibitor ore and put it in Raine's hands. "Take this to Altessa and tell him you're my friends. That should make him allow you in" said Lloyd

He then took off after Colette. "Let's go then" said Raine

Sheena picked up Presea and they walked though Ozette towards Altessa's house.

Lloyd approached the two dragons as he took out one of his swords and said "Judgment"

It started to glow white as Lloyd flew under the dragon Rodyle and Colette were on and stabbed it. It roared out in pain as it started to fall from the sky along with it two passengers. "What's going on" shouted Rodyle

Lloyd flew down and killed Rodyle before catching Colette. "Only two left" said Lloyd

The group arrived at Altessa's house as Raine knocked on the door. Tabitha opened the door and said "Yes"

"We are friends of Lloyd and have brought the Inhibitor ore" said Raine

Tabitha walked away and came back a few minutes later. "Come in" said Tabitha

She let them inside and led them to Altessa. "Where's Lloyd" asked Altessa

"A man named Rodyle captured Colette and Lloyd went after her" said Raine

"_So that's why he left Cruxis" thought Altessa_

"_Just like his father" he thought_

"Give me the Inhibitor ore so I can get started" said Altessa

Raine handed over the Inhibitor ore as Altessa got to work on it.

Lloyd was flying toward the Renegade's Tethealla base when Colette started to wake up. "Lloyd" mumbled Colette

"Welcome back Colette" said Lloyd

"How are you feeling" he asked

"I'm fine expect for a headache" said Colette

"That's good" said Lloyd

"Where are we going" asked Colette

"To the Renegade's Tethealla base" said Lloyd

"Where is everybody" asked Colette

"Probably at Altessa's by now" said Lloyd

"Then why are not going there" asked Colette

"Remember what I said back in Sybak" asked Lloyd

Colette thought for a moment before saying "When it starts to spread we will have to leave so you can cure it"

"Yes" said Lloyd

"That pain you went though in Ozette means that it is starting" he said

"Oh" said Colette

"So why are we going to the Renegades" she asked

"To see if Yuan remembers how to make a Rune Crest" said Lloyd

"Why would he know" asked Colette

"Because he was Martel's lover" said Lloyd

Back at Altessa's he had just finished making the Key Crest. "All done" said Altessa

He walked over and placed it over Presea's Cruxis Crystal, who was still unconscious. Presea opened her eyes and looked around asking "Where am I"

"Where's my daddy" she shouted

The group led Presea back to her house and to her father's room. Presea screamed when she saw the decayed body in the bed. "What have I been doing" cried Presea

Genis ran over and hugged her as she cried into his shoulder. Once she calmed down some she asked "Could you help my bury my daddy"

They all nodded as they took the body and buried it in front of the house. "Thank you" said Presea once they were done

"Have you calmed down now" asked Raine

"Yes" said Presea

"Where did you get your crystal from" asked Genis

"I got it from a man named Vharley" said Presea

"So that's why Lloyd killed him" said Genis

"What do you mean by that" asked Regal

"Lloyd's mother was the first subject of the Angelus project. So I figure that everything that they did to Presea was to stop what happen with Lloyd's mother from happening again" explained Raine

"Why did you what an Exsphere" asked Genis

"I wanted to save my sick daddy. I wanted to learn how to wield an ax, so I could work in my daddy's place. So Vharley introduced me to Rodyle, and I was taken to the Research Academy in Sybak" said Presea

"That's the guy that kidnapped Colette" exclaimed Sheena

"He's probably dead by now" said Genis

"Presea do you have an older sister" asked Regal

"No" said Presea

"Do you have any other family" asked Raine

"I have a younger sister. But she left to go into service for a noble and that was the last I saw of her. My mommy died when I was a child" said Presea

"When you were a child" said Zelos confused

"Aren't you a child now" he asked

"Oh yes, that's right" said Presea laughing a little

"_Could that be another thing they blocked on her" thought Regal_

"What are you going to now" asked Raine

"Can I please come with you" pleaded Presea

"Sure" said Genis

"Thank you" said Presea

"What are we going to do now" asked Genis

"Let's go back to Mizuho to see if they have found the Rheairds" said Sheena

"Since it's appears that Lloyd isn't coming back" she added

"What do you mean" shouted Genis

"It shouldn't have taken this long to rescue Colette" said Sheena

"I think he knows what is wrong with Colette and knows how to cure it" said Raine

"He probably thought we would slow him down since we can't fly" said Sheena

"That's why we are going after the Rheairds" said Genis

"Yes" said Sheena

Lloyd landed at the Tethealla base and put Colette down. They went inside and to Yuan's office. "So it has started then" said Yuan when he saw them come into his office

"Yes" said Lloyd

"I don't remember how we made the Rune Crest" said Yuan

"Damn it" said Lloyd

"But I do remember that we wrote down how to do it" said Yuan

"Looks like we will have to infiltrate the castle then" said Lloyd

"Why" asked Colette

"Because that is where all of our journals from then are kept" said Yuan

"Oh" said Colette

"Thanks" said Lloyd

Lloyd and Colette started to leave when Lloyd remembered something and said "The others will probably come after the Rheairds sooner or later"

"I will keep an eye out for them" said Yuan as they left

The group arrives in Mizuho and go to the vice chief's hut. "Excellent time Sheena" said Tiga

"What is it" asked Sheena

"We have found the Rheairds" said Tiga

"That's great" said Genis

"But before you recover the Rheairds, I must give you a test" said Tiga

"A test" said Sheena confused

"Yes" said Tiga

"Even if we recover the Rheairds, they will not run without Volt's mana. So you will have to form a pact with Volt before going after the Rheairds" he said

"I can't" cried Sheena as she ran out of the hut

"What was that about" asked Genis

"Sheena failed to form a pact with Volt before. That is why our chief is in a coma" said Tiga


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia

Thanks to Chewie Cookies and knownobody for your reviews.

* * *

Lloyd and Colette eventually landed near Meltokio. "How are we going to get in" asked Colette

"The same way we did last time" said Lloyd

"But aren't we considered criminals now too" asked Colette

"No" said Lloyd

"But what about what happened back in Ozette" asked Colette?

"They were probably talking about the others. We took care of anyone who saw us with them" said Lloyd

"Alright" said Colette

They went into Meltokio and went towards the castle. "Halt, who goes there" said one of the guards

"I need to see the King" said Lloyd

"The King isn't accepting any audiences right now" said the guard

"You would reject an order from a member of Cruxis" said Lloyd with his eyes narrowed

"No sir" said the first guard stuttering

"Go right in" said the second guard opening the door

"Thank you" said Lloyd

He and Colette went into the castle and towards the King's bedroom where he was resting. The King saw them enter and asked "What does Cruxis want with me"

"I require the notes from the Ancient Heroes of the Kharlan War for a very important project I am working on" said Lloyd

"I will allow you access" said the King

"Thank you" said Lloyd

They left the King's bedroom and proceeded towards the archive room. Once inside Lloyd said "Told you it would be easy"

"You were right" said Colette

"So what are we looking for" she asked

"Anything that talks about a Rune Crest" said Lloyd

In Mizuho, the group managed to get Sheena to calm down with the help of Corrine. "Are you alright now Sheena" asked Raine

"I think so" said Sheena

"You can do it Sheena" said Genis

"You have already made a pact with Undine" he said

"Your right" said Sheena

"But what if I fail again" she asked looking down

"You will not fail because we will be there to help you" said Zelos

"Yes" said Presea

"Thank you" said Sheena looking up

"Let's go then" shouted Genis

"Where is it" asked Raine

"It is on an island north of here" said Sheena

The group left Mizuho to go to the dock to get to the Temple of Lightning.

Back in the Castle's archive room, Colette asked "Is this it" showing Lloyd a opened book

Lloyd looked it over and said "Yes"

He wrote down everything they would need and gave it back to Colette to put away. They then left the castle and went to the inn for the night. Once in their room Lloyd took out the list and looked over it. "This will be harder than I thought" said Lloyd

"Why" asked Colette

"Because we will have to go to Heimdall and Welgaia" said Lloyd

"What is wrong with that" asked Colette

"Well Heimdall is the home of the elves and Welgaia is the headquarters for Cruxis" said Lloyd

Colette let out a gasp as she asked "Are you sure we have to go there"

"Yes" said Lloyd

"That is the only place to get a Mana Fragment" he said

"Oh" said Colette looking down

"Tomorrow we will go after the easiest item to get, the Zircon" said Lloyd

The next morning Lloyd and Colette left Meltokio and headed towards Altamira.

At the Temple of Lightning, the group is ready to enter after a good night rest. "Is there anything you can tell us about the temple" asked Raine

"No" said Sheena

"The others from Mizuho cleared out all the traps for me before I entered" she said

"Guess we will have to figure it out on our own then" said Genis

They went into the temple and were able to solve the puzzle with the multi colored lightning. They destroyed the boxes that were blocking Volt's seal with it. He appeared and started speaking in a different language. "It's happening again" shouted Sheena

"I can't understand him" she shouted

"CALM DOWN" yelled Raine

"I can translate it" she said

"Oh" said Sheena

"Thank you" she said

Once she calmed down Raine started translating. "I am one who is bound to Mithos. Who are you" said Raine

"Mithos" said Genis shocked

"How could have he made pacts in both worlds" he asked

Nobody had an answer for him. "I am Sheena! I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos and establish a new pact with me" said Sheena

Volt said something and Raine translated. "He says that his pact with Mithos is broken. But he no longer desires a pact" said Raine

"Why" asked Sheena

Volt said something angrily and Raine translated. "I will have no more dealings with people, therefore I desire no pact" said Raine

"But we need your help" shouted Sheena

In response Volt brought down multiple bolts of lightning blowing the group back. "It's just like before" shouted Sheena

Volt then shot a ball of lightning at Sheena. But before it could hit her Corrine jumped in the way and took it. "CORRINE" yelled Sheena as he fell to the floor

Volt shot another lighting ball but this time Zelos defected it. "Get a hold of yourself Sheena" shouted Zelos

"But…" Sheena began to say

But Corrine interrupted her by saying "Volt's just lost his faith in people. Make your vow and try forming a pact one more time. You can do it, Sheena"

"Corrine" shouted Sheena

"I sorry I couldn't help you more" said Corrine before he died

"NO" yelled Sheena

"Don't die" she shouted

Volt made another lightning ball and shot it at Sheena. But Zelos deflected it again. "Sheena, don't let Corrine's sacrifice go to waste and subdue Volt by force" shouted Zelos

"Otherwise, you'll spend the rest of your life haunted by Volt's shadow" he said

Sheena slowly got up and said "For the sake of everyone that risked their lives to protect me"

"Volt, I demand your power" she shouted

The group attack Volt barely managed to defeat him. "This is a lot harder without Lloyd and Colette here" said Genis panting

Volt said something and Raine translated. "Make your vow" said Raine

"For the sake of everyone that risked their lives to protect me, and for Corrine's sake as well, I want to save both worlds" said Sheena

Volt said something before he disappeared and Raine translated. "The vow has been made. I entrust my power to the pact-maker, Sheena" said Raine

Sheena than collapsed to the ground saying "It's finally over"

But then there was a flash of light as Volt reappeared along with Undine. "What are you doing here" asked Sheena shocked

"A link between the two worlds has been severed" said Undine

Volt then said something and Raine translated it. "The two opposing forces of mana were severed just now" said Raine

"What does that mean" asked Regal

"Mana flows from the world in which the Summon Spirits sleep to the world in which the Summon Spirits are awake. This is the first time the Summon Spirits have been awakened in both worlds at the same time. Because of this, the mana connecting the two worlds has been eliminated" said Undine

"Does that mean that Sylvarant and Tethealla have stopped competing for each other's mana" asked Genis

Volt gave his answer that Raine translated. "I do not know. The only thing certain is that the flow of mana between the worlds has been severed" said Raine

"Yes" said Undine

"Eventually the worlds shall separate" she said

"That's perfect! Then they'll stop competing for each other's mana" exclaimed Zelos

"There are five seals in Sylvarant. And since there wasn't a Summon Spirit at the fifth seal, we should be able to sever all of the mana links if we awaken the Summon Spirits that correspond to the other four seals" said Raine thinking out loud

"So if we awaken Tethealla's Summon Spirits, we'll save Sylvarant without having Tethealla go into decline" asked Genis

"At the least, the mana links connecting the worlds will disappear and the two worlds will separate" said Undine

Then Volt and Undine disappeared in a flash of light. "So the seals serve as a link between the two worlds" said Regal

"We owe it all to you, Sheena and Corrine as well" said Presea

"What are you talking about" asked Sheena

"Because the two of you risked your lives to form the pact with Volt, we now know what the seals do" said Presea

"And have a way to save both worlds" said Genis

"Thank you Corrine" said Sheena closing her eyes

The group proceeded to leave the temple. Once they were outside they ran into Orochi. "I see you succeeded in forming a pact with Volt" said Orochi

"Congratulations" he said

"Thank you" said Sheena

"Now take a look at this map" said Orochi holding a map

"The Rheairds are here under the sea, southeast of here. A fjord-like area covered in ice is located there. That must be the entrance to the Renegade base" he said pointing to a spot on the map

"If it's underwater, does that mean we'll have to dive into the sea" asked Raine scared

"Don't worry about that. I'll go on ahead and make preparations. You guys join me later on" said Orochi

He then disappeared from the scene. "Let's go" shouted Genis

The group went down to the dock and got into the EC. They then left and started to head towards the Renegade's Tethealla Base.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia

Thanks to PrincessRibbon, Chewie Cookies, and Javilin Yamato for your reviews.

I got over one hundred reviews for this story.

* * *

Lloyd and Colette landed on the island of Altamira. "This is Altamira" said Colette looking around

"Yes" said Lloyd

"It is the headquarters for the Lezareno Company, a resort, theme park, and casino" he said

"I would love to go to the theme park" said Colette

"We can go after we dealt with Cruxis" said Lloyd smiling

Colette smiled happily as they walked towards the docks. "So where are we going" asked Colette

"The Lezareno Company since they own all the mining operations" said Lloyd

They arrived at the docks and Lloyd said "We are going to have to fly there since only Lezareno Company employees can use the tram"

Colette nodded her head as they took off and flew across the water to the Lezareno Company. Everyone in the lobby was shocked to see two angels land in the lobby. Lloyd and Colette went up to the receptionist who asked stuttering "What can I do for you my lord"

"I need to see the president" said Lloyd

"Of course sir" said the receptionist

"Third floor" she said

"Thank you" said Lloyd

They got in the elevator and went up to the third floor. They walked into the President's office with George asking "What does Cruxis want with me"

"I need some zircon" said Lloyd

"All mining and shipping information is on the second floor" said George

"Thank you" said Lloyd

They got back in the elevator and went to the second floor. They came into a room filled with shelves full of records. "We need the latest shipping information for zircon" said Lloyd

Colette nodded as they started looking.

The EC arrived at the Tethealla base. The group left the EC and met up with Orochi and a Renegade soldier. "What's that Renegade doing here" asked Genis

"He's one of us" said Orochi

"I am on guard duty right now, so you can go through the door" said the spy

"Let's go" said Zelos

But when they went inside Zelos disappeared. "Where did Zelos go" asked Genis

"I don't know" said Presea

"Here I am" said Zelos behind them

"Where were you" asked Sheena

"I was just checking the area for traps and enemies" said Zelos

"Follow me and I will explain the plan" said Orochi

He led them into a nearby room and started to explain the plan. "The hanger is in the deepest part of the base and there is only one path to it" said Orochi

"It's always like that" said Genis

"But the hanger door is locked and you will need a pass code" said Orochi

"Do you have it" asked Sheena

"No" said Orochi

"We did our best, but we weren't able to get the pass code. But we did find out that there are three parts to the pass code, and each part is in the possession of a different Renegade" he said

"So we need to capture those three Renegades to get the full pass code" said Sheena

"Yes" said Orochi

"I'll remain here and support you. If you need something come and talk to me. One more thing, even if you do acquire the Rheairds, it's highly unlikely they'll be able to make the transfer to Sylvarant in their current condition" he said

"Why" asked Genis

"The Rheaird dimensional transfer system functions by procuring energy from the Renegade bases in the two worlds" said Orochi

"But without the base collecting that energy you won't be able to cross" he said

"So we were lucky last time" said Raine

"Yes" said Orochi

The group leaves the room to find the three Renegades. After getting though all the security systems the group managed to get all three parts of the pass code. They returned to Orochi who said "You have all the parts of the pass code now"

"It is 'The life of mana is the foundation of the world'" he said

"You can open the hanger now" he said

"Good luck" he said

He then disappeared in a puff of smoke. The group left the room and made their way to the hanger. They managed to get past the security and got on the elevator and went up to the hanger. They got out of the elevator and went towards the Rheairds when Yuan appeared behind them. "You have come just like I knew you would" said Yuan

They all drew their weapons to fight when the ground started shaking, throwing everyone to the ground. Once the ground stopped shaking the group got up with Genis shouting "What was that"

"Don't worry about that now" said Zelos

"We need to take these Rheairds while they are distracted" he said

The group got on their own Rheairds and flew out of the base. Once they were gone Yuan got up and asked "Are the tracking beacons in place"

"Yes sir" said Botta

"Very good" said Yuan

"Find out the cause of that earthquake" he ordered

"Yes sir" said Botta

Back at the Lezareno Company, Lloyd and Colette found where the zircon was shipped to. "It was shipped to The Imperial Research Academy in Sybak" said Colette

"Let's go then" said Lloyd

They left the Lezareno Company and headed back to Altamira. But when they arrived there the ground started shaking. "What's going on" shouted Colette clinging to Lloyd

"An earthquake" said Lloyd

The ground soon stopped shaking and Colette let go of Lloyd. "We need to go see Yuan after we get the zircon" said Lloyd

Colette nodded as they took off and flew towards Sybak.

The group flew the Rheairds back to Mizuho to plan what to do next. They landed outside of Mizuho and went to see the Vice-Chief. "I see that you have retrieved the Rheairds" said Tiga

"Yes" said Sheena

"But we still don't know where Lloyd and Colette are" said Genis

"I will have our spies look into that" said Tiga

"What are we going to do in the mean time" asked Genis

"Sheena can form pacts with the other Tethealla Summon Spirits" said Raine

"Why is that" asked Tiga

"After I made a pact with Volt we found out that when opposing Summon Spirits are awake at the same time, one of the links connecting the worlds together is destroyed" said Sheena

"So by forming pacts with the other spirits we can destroy the links keeping the worlds together and allowed them to separate" said Tiga

"Then Tethealla will not go in decline" said Sheena

"Go form the pacts then and we will find your friends" said Tiga

"Yes Vice-Chief" said Sheena

They left the Vice-Chief's hut as Raine asked "Do you know where the other Summon Spirits are"

"Yes" said Sheena

"Which one are we going after first" asked Genis

"Gnome, the Summon Spirit of Earth" said Sheena

They left Mizuho and flew off on the Rheairds.

Lloyd and Colette landed in Sybak. They went to the Imperial Research Academy and went inside. Lloyd grabbed one of the researchers and said "I need some zircon"

"Of course sir" said the researcher

Lloyd let him go and he ran off. He came back a few minutes later with the zircon. "Here you go" said the researcher holding out the zircon

"Thank you" said Lloyd taking it

They left the Imperial Research Academy and went to the Inn to rest for the night. The next morning they left Sybak and headed towards the Renegade's Tethealla base.

After a good night's rest outside the Temple of Earth, the group was ready to go inside. "Do you know about the traps inside" asked Raine

"No" said Sheena

"I only know where the summon spirit temples are" she said

The group went inside where they changed the Sorcerer's Ring to make earthquakes. They tried to go further but were stopped by a Gnomelette. "What do you want" asked the Gnomelette

"It's another one of those things" said Genis

"We would like to pass" said Raine

"Since Big Brother came back I guess you can" said the Gnomelette

"Thank you" said Raine

"No problem" said the Gnomelette as it ran off

"Well that one seem nicer than the last one" said Sheena

The group continued on into the temple until they ran into another Gnomelette. "What do you want" asked the Gnomelette

"We would like to pass" said Raine

"I will let you pass if you make me something spicy" said the Gnomelette

"I can make you some curry then" said Genis

"I guess we can rest here then" said Raine

They all sat down while Genis made some curry. Once he was done he gave it to the Gnomelette to eat. "That was spicy" said the Gnomelette

"You can go now" he said as he ran off

The group continued on until they came to a dead end. "Now what" asked Genis?

"I can help you" said a voice

The group looked around and saw a Gnomelette. "It's another one" said Genis

"What do you want" asked Raine

"I don't need anything" said the Gnomelette

"Just follow me and I will show you a secret passage up ahead" he said as he ran off

The group follows after him only to run into the Gnomelette they saw at the mine. "You are the ones who gave me the potion" said the Gnomelette

"Yes" said Raine

"You can use this hole to get back to the top" said the Gnomelette stepping aside

"Thank you" said Raine

They go through the hole and back out up top. Once up there they found the Gnomelette that was helping them. "There you are" said the Gnomelette

"You will have to drop the path from above to cross the chasm" he said

"How do we do that" asked Genis

"I will show you when we get there" said the Gnomelette

The Gnomelette led them further into the temple until they stopped on a bridge. "We both are going to cause an earthquake at the same time to knock the path down" said the Gnomelette

"Ok" he asked

The group nodded and they both caused an earthquake. This caused the bridge they were standing on to collapse and fall into place in the chasm below. "You could have killed us with that" shouted Sheena

"Woops" said the Gnomelette

He then ran off. "Now I see why Lloyd hates them" said Raine

"Yeah" said Genis

They crossed the chasm and came to Gnome's seal. Gnome appeared and asked "Hmm…so, you're a summoner, huh"

"Yes" said Sheena

"Well, look, sorry, but I've already got a pact with Mithos" said Gnome

"I am Sheena! I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos, and establish a new pact with me" said Sheena

"Man, you sure use some stuffy language" said Gnome

"That was how I was taught to do it" said Sheena startled

"Show me what you got then" said Gnome

The group fought Gnome and managed to defeat him. "You guys fight dirty with you all attacking me at once" said Gnome

"Mithos defeated me by himself" he said

The group was shocked at that. "Make you vow already" said Gnome

"For the sake of creating a place in which the two worlds no longer must sacrifice one another, give me your power" said Sheena

"Alright, I will give you my power" said Gnome

The group proceeds to leave the temple of earth. "Where to next" asked Genis

"Flanoir" said Sheena

"The temple of Ice is near there" she said

The group nodded and took off on the Rheairds for Flanoir.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia

Thanks to PrincessRibbon and Javilin Yamato for your reviews.

* * *

Lloyd and Colette landed at the Tethealla Renegade base and went to Yuan's office. "You are here about the earthquake" said Yuan

"Yes" said Lloyd

"Sheena made a pact with Volt and the mana link between Undine and Volt was destroyed" said Yuan

"So they are going to form pacts with the other Tethealla summon sprits now" said Lloyd

"Yes" said Yuan

"They have been in the Temple of Earth since morning" he said

"So they must be almost done there" said Lloyd

Yuan nodded as he took out a palm device. "You can use this to track the their Rheairds" said Yuan holding out the device

"Thanks" said Lloyd taking it

They then left Yuan's office. Once they were outside the base Colette asked "Where are we going next"

"Heimdall, the village of the elves" said Lloyd

They then took off and started flying towards Heimdall.

The group landed outside of Flanoir. "It's so cold here" whined Genis

"It's always snowing here" said Sheena

"It must be because of Celsius" said Raine

"Just like Triet is in a desert because of Efreet" she said

"Where is the Temple of Ice" she asked

"This way" said Sheena

She led the group across the snowy landscape to the Temple of Ice. They went inside and changed the power of the Sorcerer's Ring. "It's cold" shouted Genis

"It must be used to freeze something in here then" said Raine

They used the Sorcerer's Ring to freeze water drops into ice cubes that they used to make a path to a big lake with the door to Celsius' seal room on the other side. "Looks like we need to get to the other side" said Raine

"But I don't think the Sorcerer's Ring is strong enough to freeze the entire lake" she said

"What do we do then" asked Genis

"Maybe someone in Flanoir will know" said Regal

"Good idea" said Sheena

They left the Temple of Ice and went back to Flanoir. Once inside the gates they were stopped by a man with a backpack. "Do you have a Celsius' Tear" asked the man

"What is that" asked Genis

"It is a flower that freezes anything it touches" said the man

"No" said Raine

"But do you know where we can find one" she asked

"I heard they grow near the Temple of Ice" said the man

"But you will need a pair of Penguinist Gloves to touch it" he said

"Where can we get a pair" asked Raine

"Ask the old man in the Snow White accessory shop about them" said the man

"Alright" said Raine

The group went further into Flanoir and went to the Snow White accessory shop. They found the old man inside and Sheena asked "Could we get a pair of Penguinist Gloves"

"Sure" said the old man

"I can make you a pair with three Penguinist Quills" he said

"Here you go" said Raine handing over three Penguinist Quills

"Why do you have those" asked Zelos

"I wanted to study them" said Raine

The old man took the three Penguinist Quills and quickly made a pair of Penguinist Gloves. "Here you go" said the old man holding out the gloves

"Thank you" said Sheena taking them

They left Flanoir and returned the Temple of Ice. They found the Celsius' Tear and Sheena picked it up. They went back to the lake and Sheena put the Celsius Tear in the lake. It immediately froze thick enough for them to walk across. They walked across the frozen lake to where the door to Celsius' seal room was. But to get into the seal room they had to solve one more puzzle involving totems. Once they solve the puzzle they walked into the room and Celsius appeared over the seal. "You who possesses the right of the pact, I am Celsius. One who is bound to Mithos, the hero" said Celsius

"I seek a pact with Celsius" said Sheena

"I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos, and establish a new pact with me" she said

"You seek a pact with me" said Celsius laughing

"Let's see if you can handle me" she proclaimed

Celsius summoned her partner Fenrir to attack them first. The group managed to defeat him and Celsius said "Impressive"

"Now let's see how you deal with me" she said

She charged forward and the group was barely able to defeat her. "Excellent. It would appear that my freezing chill is but a summer's breeze to you" said Celsius

"Now make your vow" she said

"For the sake of creating a place in which the two worlds no longer must sacrifice one another, I ask that thou grant me thy power" said Sheena

"Understood" said Celsius

"Use my power well" she said as she disappeared

They left the Temple of Ice only to see a beam of light and lighting strike Ozette. "What is that" shouted Zelos

"That was in the direction of Ozette" said Presea

"Yes" said Regal

"I felt a very large amount of mana from there" said Genis

"I have a bad feeling about this" said Raine

"Let's go" said Sheena

They got on their Rheairds and took off for Ozette.

Lloyd and Colette landed near Heimdall and Lloyd said "Don't say anything relating to Cruxis and Half Elves"

"Alright" said Colette

"Is it because of Mithos" she asked

"Yes" said Lloyd

They walked up to the village gates and the guard said "Halt"

"What are you doing here son of Kratos" he asked

Colette looked at Lloyd as he said "I need to speak to the Village Elder"

The guard thought for a moment before saying "Alright"

"You and your companion follow me" he said

He led them though the village to the Village Elder's house in the back. He brought them in and the Village Elder said "What is it"

"He would like to speak to you" said the guard pointing at Lloyd

"Alright" said the Village Elder

"You may go" he said

The guard bowed and left. "What do you wish to speak to me about" asked the Village Elder

"I need access to the Mana Leaf Herb" said Lloyd

"Why is that" asked the Village Elder

"She has the same sickness as Martel" said Lloyd pointing at Colette

"Alright" said the Village Elder

"Show this to the guard at the Latheon Gorge and he will let you in" said the Village Elder holding out his staff

Lloyd took it and said "Thank you" while bowing

He then left with Colette. "Just like his father" said the Village Elder after they left

Soon after they left Heimdall they saw a beam of light and lighting strike Ozette. "What is that" shouted Colette

"Cruxis is attacking Ozette" said Lloyd

"We have to do something" said Colette

"It will probably be over by the time we get there" said Lloyd

"There has to be something we can do" said Colette as she took off

Lloyd smiled a little as he took off after her. When they arrived, they saw the village was destroyed and there appeared to be only one survivor, a small boy with blonde hair. Colette saw her friends around the boy but knew she couldn't go see them yet. Lloyd looked at the boy and growled "Mithos"

Colette let out a gasp as her eyes widen. "We have to warn them" exclaimed Colette

"No" said Lloyd

"WHAT" yelled Colette?

"Why" she shouted

"With Mithos gone it will very much easier to get in and out of Welgaia without trouble" said Lloyd

"Alright" said Colette looking down

Lloyd hugged her and said "Don't worry Colette I sure he won't hurt them"

"He is probably hoping to learn something about us by spying on them" he said

Colette nodded her head as Lloyd let her go. "Where are we going now" asked Colette

"Welgaia" said Lloyd

"Since I don't know how long Mithos plans on staying with them" he said

Colette nodded as they flew towards the Tower of Salvation.

The group plus Mithos left the ruins of Ozette and made a quick trip to Mizuho. They went to the Chief's hut and Tiga asked "What do you need Sheena"

"This boy is the only survivor of Ozette" said Sheena pointing to Mithos

"We were wondering he can stay here" she asked

"He can" said Tiga

"But I want to go with you" shouted Mithos

"A Summon Sprit temple is too dangerous for someone like you" said Raine

Mithos looked down and started shaking. "Don't worry, we will come back to get you when we are done" said Genis

"Really" asked Mithos looking up

"Of course" said Genis

"Thank you" said Mithos

The group then left the Chief's house and Mizuho and took off flying towards the Temple of Darkness on their Rheairds.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia

Thanks to Javilin Yamato and Chewie Cookies for your reviews.

* * *

Lloyd and Colette landed outside the Tower of Salvation and went inside. They came to the seal room and Colette looked around. "This looks like the one from Sylvarant" said Colette

"That's because it is" said Lloyd

Colette looked at Lloyd confused as he added "There is only one Tower of Salvation"

Colette's eyes widen at that as he said "Now keep your wings out, stay close to me, and don't say anything"

Colette nodded as they released their wings. They walked up to the transporter and disappeared in a flash of light. They appear in Welgaia and Lloyd quickly leads Colette to where the Mana Fragments are. Once inside Lloyd shouts "I need a Mana Fragment now"

"Yes my lord" said one of the angels

He quickly flies away and comes back with it. "Here it is" said the angel holding it out

Lloyd quickly grabs it and leaves with Colette. They head back to the transporter and appear back in the Tower of Salvation. They quickly leave it as Lloyd said "Now all we have to do is go to the Latheon Gorge to get the Mana Leaf Herb"

Both Lloyd and Colette take off and fly towards the Latheon Gorge.

The group landed at the Temple of Darkness and went inside. Once inside Genis yelled "I can't see anything"

"We can't continue like this" said Raine

"Let's try the Elemental Research Laboratory" said Sheena

"Why" asked Raine

"They've supposedly done research here before, so they should know a way to light this darkness" said Sheena

"Alright" said Raine

"Let's go" she said

They left the Temple of Darkness and took off towards Meltokio.

Lloyd and Colette land at the Latheon Gorge and walk up to the guard. "Halt" said the guard

"Outsiders are not allowed here" he said

Lloyd took out the Elder's Staff and showed it to the guard. "The Elder's Staff" exclaimed the guard

"You may pass" he said

"Thank you" said Lloyd putting the staff away

The two of them walk into the gorge and see a giant dead plant and another one that is alive and blowing air. "How pretty" said Colette looking at the flowers

"Follow me" said Lloyd taking off

Colette took off after Lloyd and followed him up the mountain where they landed near a hut. "Is this where it is" asked Colette looking at the garden

"No" said Lloyd

"But the Storyteller knows where it grows" he said

"The Storyteller" said Colette confused

"He was banished from Heimdall for continuing to tell the true story of the ancient Kharlan War" said Lloyd

He then knocked on the door and heard a voice say "I coming"

The door opened and the Storyteller looked at Lloyd saying "What do you want"

Lloyd took out the Elder's Staff and said "I need some Mana Leaf Herb"

"Why is that" asked the Storyteller

"She has the same sickness as Martel" said Lloyd pointing at Colette

"Follow me" said the Storyteller

He led them to the gate and opened it. "It is in a cave up ahead" said the Storyteller

"Thank you" said Lloyd

They walked along the path until they see a cave behind the waterfall. They go into the cave and see the Mana Leaf Herb on the other side. "There it is" said Lloyd pointing at it

But as they start walking towards it the ground starts shaking and a giant plant monster appears out of the ground. "I should have known the elves would have put something here to guard it" said Lloyd drawing his swords

Lloyd and Colette easily defeat the monster and collect the Mana Leaf Herb. "This is the last thing we need to collect" said Lloyd

"Yea" cheered Colette

"Now all we need to do is go to Altessa's and let your friends find us" said Lloyd

"Alright" said Colette

They left the cave and took off flying towards Altessa's.

The group lands near Meltokio and sneak inside. But on their way to the Elemental Research Laboratory they run into Kratos. "Kratos" said Raine

"Lloyd and the Chosen are not with you" asked Kratos

"No" said Genis looking down

Kratos turned to Presea and said "I heard that the Sacred Wood only grows in the area near Ozette"

"Is that correct" he asked

"Yes" said Presea

"Does that mean the Sacred Wood no longer exists" asked Kratos

"All the wood I cut down is in the church" said Presea

"So that is all that is left" said Kratos to himself

"It appears I have no choice" he said sighing

He then started to leave. But before he left he said "Stop making pacts with the Summon Spirits"

"Why should we" shouted Sheena

"You should not mess with things you do not understand" said Kratos as he left

"What did he mean by that" asked Genis

"I don't know" said Raine

"Let's get to the Elemental Research Laboratory" said Sheena

The others nodded and continued on to the Laboratory. When they got there, they went inside and one of the scientist exclaimed "Sheena"

"What are you doing here" he asked

"We need a favor" asked Sheena

"What is it" asked the scientist

Sheena explained the problem about not being able to see in the Temple of Darkness. "I know just the thing, the Blue Candle" said the scientist

"You actually managed to recreate one" said Raine surprised

"Of course" said the scientist smirking

"Could we have it then" asked Sheena

"Sure" said the scientist

"We can't give it to them" growled another scientist

"Why not" asked the first scientist

"They are the reason Kate was arrested" said the second scientist

"She was arrested" asked Sheena

"Yes" said the second scientist

"She was arrested for helping criminals escape" he said

"We have to help her" said Genis

"But how" asked Raine

"You can participate in the fights in the Coliseum" said Regal

"How will that help" asked Sheena

"It was originally constructed to watch fights between prisoners and wild beasts. There is a passage inside the prison which allows prisoners to be taken into the Coliseum" explained Regal

"Oh" said Raine

"Then please save her" said the second scientist

"We will" said Sheena

They left the Laboratory and made their way to the Coliseum on the second tier. They went inside and up to the receptionist. "Welcome to the Coliseum" said the receptionist

"Would you like to participate in our fights" she asked

"Yes" said Sheena

"Who will like to participate" asked the receptionist

"He will" said Sheena pointing at Zelos

"Me" exclaimed Zelos

"Chosen One" said the receptionist surprised

"Just put me down and forget you saw me" said Zelos sighing

"Of course" said the receptionist

"You will need to wear a disguise so people won't recognize you" said Raine

"How about a mask" asked Sheena?

"That will be perfect" said Raine smirking

They put a mask and a hat on Zelos and pushed him into the Coliseum.

"Welcome to the Meltokio Coliseum" shouted the announcer

"He is our next contestant, the Masked Swordsman" he shouted

Zelos walked into the arena. "How will he fare against his opponents" asked the announcer

Zelos defeated his opponents and the announcer shouted "The Masked Swordsman has won"

Zelos left the arena and went into the prison area. "Who are you" asked Kate seeing Zelos

"I am here to rescue the fair princess" said Zelos

"I don't need saving" said Kate

"I will have to kidnap you then" said Zelos opening her cell door

"Alright" said Kate sighing

"I will come with you" she said leaving her cell

Zelos snuck her out of the Coliseum to where the rest of the group was. When they got to them Kate said "Thank you" while bowing

"No problem" said Sheena

"What are you going to do now" asked Raine

"Do you have any family" she asked

"My mother passed away and my father…" said Kate trailing off at the end

"What is the matter with your father" asked Genis

Kate ignored him and asked "Could you take me to Ozette"

"It was destroyed" said Presea

"Can you still take me there" asked Kate pleading

"That was where I was born" she said looking down

"Alright" said Sheena

"Thank you" said Kate

The group plus Kate snuck out of Meltokio and took off on the Rheairds towards Ozette.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia

Thanks to Javilin Yamato and knownobody for your reviews.

* * *

Lloyd and Colette landed at Altessa's house and went inside. "What are you doing here Lloyd" asked Altessa when he saw them

"I need you to make a Rune Crest for Colette" said Lloyd

"Do you have all the materials" asked Altessa

"Yes" said Lloyd

"All but the Unicorn Horn and Boltzman's technique" he said

"Her friends have them" he said pointing at Colette

"Alright" said Altessa

"Where are they" he asked

"I was hoping we could stay here until they find us" asked Lloyd

"Fine" said Altessa

"Thank you" said Lloyd bowing

He then took Colette outside. "While we wait, we are going to practice everything I taught you while we were flying all over Tethealla" said Lloyd

Colette nodded with a determined look in her eyes.

The group landed at what remained of Ozette and got off. "Thank you for taking me here" said Kate

"It was no problem" said Raine

"Are you going to be alright here" she asked

"Yes" said Kate

Raine nodded as the group got on their Rheairds and took off.

Sometime later they landed outside of Meltokio and snuck inside. They went to the laboratory and went inside. "Welcome back" said a scientist

"We rescued Kate and brought her to Ozette on her request" said Sheena

"Thank you" said the second scientist

"Here is the Blue Candle" he said holding it out

"Thank you" said Raine taking it

"We will make good use of it" said Sheena

They left the laboratory and snuck out of Meltokio. They got on their Rheairds and took off towards the Temple of Darkness.

They landed there sometime later and went inside. Raine took out the Blue Candle and lit it. It immediately illuminated the area around them. "I can see now" said Zelos

"Something feels wrong about this place" said Genis

"I feel it too" said Sheena

"What is it" asked Zelos

"The mana here feels unstable" said Genis

"Let's go find out why" said Raine

They went down into the temple and saw a small shadow with a blue dot on top not moving. "What kind of monster is that" asked Zelos

"It's a summon spirit" said Sheena

"But it feels much weaker than the other ones" said Genis

"That's it" exclaimed Raine

"Some of Shadow's mana must have escaped the seal" she explained

"That's why the mana here feels unstable" she said

"We are going to have to collect all of Shadow's mana before I can make the pact" said Sheena

"Oh great" sighed Zelos

After the group collected all five parts of Shadow's mana they led them down to the lowest level where the seal was. When they got there the five small shadows jump into the seal and there was a flash of black light. When it cleared Shadow was standing there in all its glory. "Mithos and I pact" rasped Shadow

"I am Sheena" proclaimed Sheena

"I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos, and establish a new pact with me" she commanded

"Fight" commanded Shadow

The group fought Shadow and managed to beat him. "I think this is getting easier" said Zelos panting

"Vow" commanded Shadow

"You don't waste time do you" said Sheena

"For the sake of creating a place in which the two worlds must no longer sacrifice one another, I ask that you lend me your power" she said

"Agreed" said Shadow

The group then leaves the Temple of Shadow. Once outside they see a ninja from Mizuho waiting for them. "Sheena, you are to return to Mizuho at once" said the ninja

"We have found your friends" he said

"Yes" said Sheena nodding

The group got on their Rheairds and took off for Mizuho.

Night had fallen by the time they reached Mizuho and they went to bed for the night.

At Altessa's house Lloyd was carrying Colette to their room. "You did great today Colette" said Lloyd

"You finally got it down" he said

Colette smiled as she snuggled into Lloyd. He came to their room and laid down Colette on their bed where she fell asleep. Lloyd took out the palm device and looked at it. _"There at Mizuho" thought Lloyd_

"_That means they are coming tomorrow" he thought_

"_What Colette mastered today should be enough. She can practice the rest later" he thought_

He then got into bed and pulled Colette close to him.

The next morning the group went to the chief's hut. "You know where Lloyd and Colette are" asked Genis

"Yes" said Tiga

"They are at Altessa's house" he said

"Thank you for your help" said Raine bowing

"Could I come with you" asked Mithos

"Sure" said Genis smiling

"Thanks" said Mithos

The group left Mizuho and made their way to Altessa's house.

In Altessa's house, Lloyd was looking at the palm device. "There are here" said Lloyd

"Are you ready Colette" he said

"Yes" said Colette determined holding her chakrams

"Use the spell you mastered yesterday when I start fighting Mithos" said Lloyd

Colette nodded as Lloyd drew his swords and opened the door.

The group plus Mithos were heading towards Altessa's house when they saw the door open and Lloyd and Colette come out. Genis was about to run up to them when he saw them release their wings and had their weapons out. "What is the matter" asked Genis

Lloyd didn't say anything and disappeared in a burst of speed and appeared in front of Mithos yelling "DEMONIC CIRCLE"

Lloyd slammed his swords on the ground as Mithos jumped back shouting "What are you doing"

The others in the group took out their weapons to attack Lloyd only to stop when he said "Hello Lord Yggdrasill"

Everyone but Colette was shocked at that as Mithos stuttered "What are you talking about"

"I was told what you really look like" said Lloyd pointing one of his swords at him

He disappeared in another burst of speed and appeared in front of Mithos yelling "RAINING TIGER BLADE"

Mithos growled when he saw the only way to dodge was up. He jumped up over Lloyd's attack and released his wings shouting "Damn you Lloyd"

"You finally revealed yourself" said Lloyd looking up at Mithos

He shot into the sky and charged at Mithos who held out hit hand and summoned a sword to block Lloyd's attack with.

Back on the ground Genis asked stuttering "What's going on"

"I don't know" said Raine

"Maybe Colette knows" said Sheena

They turn to her and saw her chanting under her breath with a large magic circle under her. "Let's wait until later" said Sheena

The others nodded and they looked up into the sky.

Back in the sky Mithos asked "Who told you"

"They both did" said Lloyd as they clashed

"He might have lied about Martel but everything else was the truth" he said

"What makes you think you can beat me" asked Mithos

"I have four thousand more years' experience than you" he said pushing on Lloyd's swords

"Because I have something that you don't" said Lloyd as he pushed Mithos away

"What is that" asked Mithos

"This" said Lloyd as he backed away

Back on the ground Colette finished her chant and yelled "DIVINE JUDGMENT"

Innumerable beams of light came down on Mithos. He tried to dodge them but there were too many. He was hit repeatedly and slam into the ground where he was hit with even more beams of light.

Lloyd sheathed one of his swords and said "Divine Judgment"

His sword started glowing in a blinding white light and he dived down to the crater Mithos made.

He thrust his glowing sword into Mithos' body and there was a flash of blinding white light. When it cleared all that was left was a cracked Cruxis Crystal that crumbled into dust and blew away in the wind.

* * *

I thought it best to end the chapter there. My Divine Judgment is different from Zelos'. Mine is like a super charged Judgment.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia

Thanks to Chewie Cookies, Javilin Yamato, and knownobody for your reviews.

* * *

Lloyd sheathed his sword and calmly walked out of the crater. Colette ran up to Lloyd jumping into his arms shouting "We did it"

"We did" said Lloyd

He swung her around once before kissing her. "What is going on here" asked Raine

"I will explain everything later" said Lloyd

"For now I need the Unicorn Horn and Boltzman's technique to make Colette's Rune Crest" he said

"I'm not giving you anything until I find out what is going on" said Raine with a tone of finality

Colette let out a gasp her hands flying up to her mouth as tears appeared in her eyes. Lloyd let out a growl as he disappeared in a burst of speed and knocked Raine unconscious. "Your assistance is not necessary" said Lloyd growling

He then looked in her bag and took out the Unicorn Horn and Boltzman's book. "What did you do that for" shouted Genis

"I need those items to save Colette and she wouldn't give them to me" said Lloyd

"What do you mean" asked Genis

"You will find out later" said Lloyd

"Let's go" he said

Colette nodded as she ran up to him and they went into Altessa's house. "I got the last two items" called out Lloyd

"Let's get to work then" said Altessa

The group walked into Altessa's house with Regal carrying Raine. Tabatha led them to a room where they could rest.

Later on, Lloyd and Altessa finished the Rune Crest and Lloyd put it over Colette's Cruxis Crystal. "Let's go see if it work" said Lloyd

Colette nodded as they ran to their bedroom. Colette took off her overcoat and shirt and Lloyd ran his hand over Colette's right shoulder. "It worked" said Lloyd

Colette gave Lloyd a hug causing him to blush. Seeing him blush Colette realized what she did and blushed madly before quickly putting her shirt back on.

The next morning everyone woke up to a banging on the door. Tabatha went to go answer it when Lloyd held her back. "I will answer it" said Lloyd

"Alright" said Tabatha

Lloyd opened the door and saw Pronyma standing there. "Where is Lord Yggdrasill" asked Pronyma

"Right there" said Lloyd pointing behind her

Pronyma turned around and only saw a crater. Lloyd quickly drew one of his sword and stabbed in the heart shouting "Judgment"

Pronyma let out a scream before going limp. Lloyd took out his sword and her dead body hit the ground. "And then there was one" said Lloyd sheathing his sword

"Who was that" asked Sheena

"That was Pronyma, leader of the Grand Cardinals" said Lloyd

Genis came running up to them shouting "Raine's gone"

"Her Rheaird his gone as well" he said

Lloyd took out the palm device and looked at it. "She in Altamira" said Lloyd

"What is that" asked Sheena pointing at the palm device

"It's a device to track your Rheairds with" said Lloyd

Looking at the group's shocked faces Lloyd sighed and said "Did you really think it was going to be that easy to steal Yuan's Rheairds"

The group looked down at that. "Let's go" said Lloyd

They left Altessa's house and Lloyd and Colette took off and flew towards Altamira with the group following behind them on their Rheairds.

Sometime later they all landed at Altamira. "I will stay here" said Regal

"You don't want to come in with us" asked Sheena

"No" said Regal

"We will stay with him" said Lloyd

"Alright" said Sheena

Once the group entered Altamira and was out of earshot, Lloyd turned to Regal and asked "Who was it that you killed Lord Bryant"

Regal's eyes widen as he asked "How do you know that"

"I used to be a Seraphim of Cruxis" said Lloyd

Regal's eyes got even wider as he said "It was Alicia"

"She came to work for my family and we fell in love" said Regal

"But a lot of people thought that a noble shouldn't be in love with a servant" he said

"So George arranged for her to be taken by Vharley" he continued

"A few months later she was returned to me with Vharley saying she was useless" he continued

"She then turned into a monster and I was forced to kill her with my own hands" he finished

Lloyd nodded as he quickly drew one of his swords and destroyed Regal's handcuffs. At Regal's shocked look, Lloyd said "You are as much the victim here as Alicia is"

"My father had to do the same thing to my mother" he said

"He did" asked Regal

"Yes" said Lloyd nodding his head

"That is where my crystal came from" he said holding up his crystal

"When it was removed she turned into a monster and my father was forced to kill her" he said looking down

He then looked back up and asked "What is her link with Presea"

"Alicia was her sister" said Regal

"But when I asked her if she had an older sister she said no" he said

"She said she had a younger sister" he said

"The Key Crest was on much longer than I thought" said Lloyd

"What do you mean by that" asked Regal

"Presea didn't have a true Key Crest on her crystal" said Lloyd

"It was specially made to seal her emotions away and stop her aging" he said

"It was made that way to stop what happened with my mother from happening again" he said

"So that is why I thought she was Presea's older sister" said Regal

"I think that Alicia was their first test subject and she wasn't compatible with the crystal" said Lloyd

"So they thought to try it on her older sister instead" said Regal

"Yes" said Lloyd

Soon after that the group came running out of Altamira. But they saw Raine wasn't with them. "Where is she" asked Lloyd

"The people we talked to said she was asking about a place called the Otherworldly Gate" said Sheena

"_So Raine and Genis are from Tethealla then" thought Lloyd_

"Let's go then" said Lloyd

Lloyd and Colette released their wings and took off. "If you ever want to see Raine again, get on your Rheairds and follow me" said Lloyd

"We have to get to the Otherworldly Gate before nightfall" he said

The others quickly got on their Rheairds and followed after Lloyd and Colette.

Night had just fallen when they landed at the Otherworldly Gate. "Raine" shouted Genis running towards her

"Genis" said Raine turning around

"What are you doing here" she asked

"We came looking for you" said Genis

"Why did you come here" asked Sheena

"This place looked familiar as we flew over it" said Raine

"So I came to investigate it" she said

"How could you know a place in Tethealla" asked Zelos

"Because Raine and Genis are from Tethealla" said Lloyd

"Yes" said Raine nodding her head

"This is where I and Genis were abandoned" she said

"But I only remember growing up in Iselia" exclaimed Genis

"We were born and raised in the village of the elves, from which we were eventually ostracized. We were abandoned here because this place was said to be the path to the legendary Sylvarant" said Raine

"We were abandoned here when you were just a newborn Genis, that's why you don't remember anything" she said

"You shall die he as well" shouted Kuchinawa

Everyone turned around and saw Kuchinawa with a bunch of Papal Knights surrounding them. "What are you doing here Kuchinawa" asked Sheena

"The time to avenge my parents has arrived" said Kuchinawa

"What do you mean" asked Sheena

"You will pay for killing my parents and all those villagers when you failed to control Volt" shouted Kuchinawa

As the Papal Knight were about to attack, Lloyd and Colette released their wings and started chanting. "Sacred powers, cast your purifying light upon these corrupt souls. Rest in peace, sinners" chanted Lloyd

"O holy one, cast thy purifying light upon this corrupt soul" chanted Colette

"JUDGEMENT" they yelled

Multiple beams of light came down and struck down all the Papal Knights. "What the…" said Kuchinawa backing up

The light from the moon came down and touched the three pillars activating the Otherworldly Gate. "Everyone get into the Gate" shouted Lloyd

"But…" Sheena began to say only for Zelos to grab her

"Get in" shouted Zelos throwing her into the gate

Everyone else got into the gate with Lloyd and Colette being the last ones in. Kuchinawa ran up to the gate but it disappeared before he got there. "Damn it" shouted Kuchinawa

"They got away" he said


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia

Thanks to knownobody for your review.

* * *

There was a flash of light as the group appeared on a grassy plain outside of Palmacosta in Sylvarant. "So this is Sylvarant" said Regal looking around

"Where are we" asked Genis looking around

"Looks like we are near Palmacosta" said Lloyd

"I want some explanations now" ordered Raine

"Fine" said Lloyd

"Let's go find some place to rest" he said

Sometime later they found a nice place to set up camp. After they were done, they all sat down. "What do you want to know first" asked Lloyd

"Why didn't you come back with Colette after you rescued her" asked Genis

"Because I had to cure her illness" said Lloyd

"But I thought you already did that when you made her Key Crest" asked Sheena

"This was something different" said Lloyd

"Colette had a very, very, very, rare illness" he said

"It is so rare that only one other person in history has had it, Martel" he explained

Everyone let out a gasp at that. "How did you find out she had it" asked Raine

"It was what Kratos said when we met him in Sybak" said Lloyd

"You mean that Colette had to take the Key Crest off or she will die" said Sheena

"Yes" said Lloyd

"But how could a Key Crest hurt someone" said Genis confused

"I thought there were to protect and help you control exspheres" he asked

"The illness forces the body to make a Cruxis Crystal too powerful for a regular Key Crest to control" said Lloyd

"That night I checked her shoulder that she said was stiff but I knew she didn't sleep on the previous night" he said

"The skin on her shoulder was rough, so I knew that it would begin soon" he continued

"I told her that after the first symptom appeared, we will have to leave so we could cure it" he finished

"That spasm of pain Colette went through in Ozette was the first symptom" said Raine

"Yes" said Lloyd

"That incident allowed me to kill two birds with one stone" he said

"I got Colette away from you and got to kill another one of the Grand Cardinals" he said smirking

"Why didn't you let us help you" asked Genis

"I knew Martel was cured of the illness and that they wrote it down in their journals" said Lloyd

"Which are kept in the Royal archives in Meltokio" he said

"That I could easily get into being a Seraphim of Cruxis while you are just criminals" he said smirking

"But I thought you quit" asked Sheena narrowing her eyes

"I did" said Lloyd

"But the only ones who know that are the one that were at the Tower of Salvation that day" he said smirking

"The other reason was, we can fly and you can't" he said

"But we could have once we got the Rheairds back and up and running again" said Genis

"But that would have taken too long" said Lloyd

"You would have to make a pact with Volt and then find the Renegade base before breaking in, steal the Rheairds, and get away with them" he explained

"I will accept that" said Raine

"_How generous of you" thought Lloyd?_

"So why couldn't we help you after you found the cure" asked Sheena

"Because of the two places we had to go to get two of the items needed for the cure" said Lloyd

"What were they" asked Raine

"Heimdall, the village of the Elves and Welgaia, the city of angels" said Lloyd

"Which is Cruxis' main base" he added

"That makes sense" said Zelos

"Why did you knock me out" shouted Raine

"Because you had the last two items I needed and you wouldn't give them to me" said Lloyd

"You're not the only one who can cast healing spells" he said glaring at her

"What about what happened with Mithos" asked Genis

"To understand that you need to know the true identities of the Four Heroes of Ancient Kharlan War" said Lloyd

"Who are they" asked Raine eagerly

"Mithos, Martel, Kratos, and Yuan" said Lloyd

"But that's impossible" shouted Raine

"It was over four thousand years ago and not even Elves can live that long" she said

"Angels don't age" said Lloyd pointing at his Angelus Crystal

"Then why did Mithos look like a kid" asked Sheena

"We can control how old we look, but Mithos was the only one whoever used it" said Lloyd

"How did you even know Mithos was with us" asked Sheena

"We saw Cruxis attack Ozette and went to go check it out" said Lloyd

"By the time we got there it was all over and you were standing around Mithos who was pretending that he was hurt" he said

"You knew the leader of Cruxis was with us the whole time and didn't do anything about it" shouted Raine

"With Mithos gone, it made it that much easier to sneak into Welgaia to get the item that I needed" said Lloyd

"Besides he was after information on me and Colette and wouldn't do anything to reveal himself until he had it" he said

"That does make sense" said Sheena

"Fine" huffed Raine

"Did you make pacts with all of Tethealla's summon spirits" asked Lloyd

"Yes" said Sheena

"That's good" said Lloyd

The next day they went to Palmacosta and visited Neil. "Welcome Chosen One" said Neil

"Is your journey going well" he asked

"Yes" said Lloyd

"Are you here about the Palmacosta Ranch" asked Neil

"No" said Lloyd

"What is going on there" he asked

"We have seen Desians walking around the ruins of the ranch" said Neil

"_Must be the Renegades" thought Lloyd_

"We will go check it out" said Lloyd

Once they left the office of the Governor-General, Lloyd said "We will be right back"

Then Lloyd and Colette took off into the sky.

They flew towards the ruins of the Palmacosta Ranch. They landed near them and Lloyd saw he was right. They were the Renegades. "I guess Neil can't tell the difference" said Lloyd

One of the Renegades led them to where Yuan and Botta where standing. "Lloyd" said Yuan

"How did you come to Sylvarant" he asked

"The Otherworldly Gate" said Lloyd

"Ah" said Yuan

"I gather Sheena and the others are with you" he asked

"Yes" said Lloyd

"They are in Palmacosta" he said

"That's good" said Yuan

"I want Sheena to form pacts with the rest of Sylvarant's summon spirits so we can get access to the Great Seed" he said

"I understand" said Lloyd nodding his head

"Mithos is dead" he said

The Renegades, Yuan, and Botta were all shocked at that. "He is" said Botta in shock

"When and how did you do it" asked Yuan

"I did it about two days ago" said Lloyd

"He used the attack on Ozette to get himself into the group, but they left him in Mizuho while they formed pacts with Tethealla's summon spirits" he said

"After they were done, they collected him and came to us" he continued

"We ambushed him and both used _that_ spell to kill him with me delivering the final blow" he finished

"She can use _it_" said Yuan in shock pointing at Colette

"Yes" said Lloyd nodding his head

"I taught her the theory while we were flying all over Tethealla and she was able to successfully cast it in one day" he said with pride

"Very impressive" said Yuan

Colette blushed at the praise. "Pronyma is dead as well" said Lloyd

"That makes things much easier with Forcystus being the only one left" said Yuan

With the conversation over, Lloyd and Colette left the ruins and headed back to Palmacosta. Once they landed, Raine asked "What happened"

"It was just as I thought" said Lloyd

"They were the Renegades" he said

"I guess Neil couldn't tell the difference" said Sheena

"Yuan wants Sheena to form pacts with the rest of Sylvarant's summon spirits" said Lloyd

"Why" asked Raine

"To free the Great Seed" said Lloyd

"What is that" asked Genis

"It is all that is left of the Giant Kharlan Tree" said Lloyd

"That is real as well" said Raine shocked

"Yes" said Lloyd

"The Ancient Kharlan War caused the Giant Kharlan Tree to wither and die" he said

"All that was left was the Great Seed" he said

"What do the Summon Spirits have to do with it" asked Sheena

"The mana links between the opposing Summon Spirits act as a cage around the Great Seed" said Lloyd

"By breaking the mana links, it frees the Great Seed" said Raine

"Yes" said Lloyd

"Then we can cause it to germinate so Sylvarant and Tethealla won't have to compete for mana anymore" he said

"Since they would both receive an infinite amount" said Raine

"Exactly" said Lloyd

"Let's go then" shouted Sheena


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia

* * *

They all took off from Palmacosta and flew towards Triet. Once there, they headed towards the Triet Ruins. When they arrived they landed and went inside. But when they got to the transporter that would take them to Efreet's seal room, Lloyd and Colette took a step back. "We are not going with you" said Lloyd

"Why not" asked Genis

"The fight with a summon spirit is supposed to be a test of the summoner's abilities and skills" said Lloyd

"If we help you it would be too easy to beat him and no test for Sheena" he said

"Besides, you have already defeated four summon spirits without our help, you can beat the final three" he said smiling

"You're right" said Sheena smiling

The group all got on the transporter and disappeared.

Sometime later they reappeared looking tired and haggard but triumphant. "We did it" said Sheena

"That's great" said Lloyd

As they were about to leave the ruins the ground shook. Colette clung to Lloyd until it stopped. "It happened a lot faster this time" said Lloyd

"It also seemed to be an increase in magnitude as well" said Regal

They left the ruins and headed to Triet to rest for the night.

The next morning they got up and took off for Balacruf Mausoleum.

At about mid-day they landed at the Balacruf Mausoleum and went inside. Lloyd and Colette stayed in the room with the five different colored windmills while the rest of the group went on to fight Sylph.

Sometime later as Lloyd and Colette were waiting for everyone to come back, the room started shaking violently. Lloyd grabbed Colette and surrounded them with his wings to protect them from any falling debris. Once it was over Lloyd's wings disappeared and he let go of Colette. "It appeared they were successful in making a pact with Sylph" said Lloyd

"It happened almost instantly this time" he said thinking out loud

They saw the group walking down the stairs and Colette ran up to them asking "Are you all alright"

"We're fine" said Sheena

"Did anything happen to you" she asked

"No" said Colette

"Lloyd protected me" she said smiling

They left the Balacruf Mausoleum and headed to Asgard to rest for the night.

The next morning they were talking about how they could find Aska. "I still have my notes from when we talked to that family" said Raine

She then read out loud all of the notes to the group. "We can only get to the Linkite tree by flying there" said Lloyd

"Using the nut we have, we can revive it with the help of Gnome and Raine" said Sheena

"Then Sylph can carry the sound to Aska" she said

"Let's go" shouted Genis

They left Asgard and flew towards the Ossa Trail. Once they arrived they started looking for a dead and ancient looking tree from the air. Eventually Colette shouted "I found it"

They all looked to where Colette was pointing and saw parched ground with a dead tree in the middle of it. "Good job Colette" said Lloyd

Raine looked at the surrounding area and said "You definitely couldn't get here by foot"

They all landed and walked towards the dead tree. Raine took out the Linkite Nut and put it at the base of the tree as Sheena started chanting. "I call upon the servant of mother earth, I summon thee, come Gnome" chanted Sheena

Gnome appeared in a flash of brown light. "What do you want" asked Gnome

"Please make this ground healthy again" said Sheena

"Alright" said Gnome

He pointed his shovel at the ground and it became healthy again. Gnome then disappeared in a flash of light. "You're next Raine" said Sheena

"Right" said Raine nodding her head

"Bring back this soul from purgatory" chanted Raine

"Resurrection" she shouted

The Linkite Tree came back to life as green grass and flowers appeared all over the ground.

"The tree came back to life" exclaimed Colette

"You did it" cheered Genis

"Your turn again Sheena" said Raine

Sheena nodded her head as she started chanting. "I call upon the heavenly messengers, I summon thee, come Sylph" chanted Sheena

Sylph appeared in a flash of green light. "What do you require" asked Sephie

"Make wind blow though this tree and carry the sound across the world" said Sheena

"Understood" said Sephie

A powerful wind blew though the tree causing the nuts to release a beautiful sound. The sound was carried away and soon Aska appeared in a flash of golden light. "Beautiful" said Colette looking at Aska

"Who called me" asked Aska

"I did" said Sheena

"I would like to make a pact with you" she said

"Where is Luna" asked Aska

"At the Tower of Mana" said Lloyd

"Then I shall head to the Tower of Mana" said Aska

"Make your request when you arrive there" he said

He then disappeared in a flash of golden light.

"Let's head back to Asgard to rest for the night and go to the Tower of Mana tomorrow" said Lloyd

The others nodded their heads and they flew back to Asgard.

That night once everyone was asleep, Lloyd contacted Yuan. "We are making the final pact tomorrow" said Lloyd

"_We will be ready" said Yuan_

The next morning everyone got up and they took off for the Tower of Mana. When they arrived they began the long journey up the stairs to the top of the tower. But when they reached the top they saw Kratos standing before the transporter. "What are you doing here" growled Lloyd

"You must not form a pact with this summon spirit" said Kratos

"If you do, the protection around the Great Seed will be lost" he said

"That is what we want" shouted Yuan

He then shot a lightning ball at Kratos that he blocked. "We have to free the Great Seed so we can germinate it" said Lloyd

"It will not happen as you desire" said Kratos

"We cannot let this opportunity slip by" shouted Yuan shooting another lightning ball

"Go make the pact" shouted Lloyd

The others nodded as they ran to the transporter. Kratos tried to stop them but couldn't as he had to dodge a chakram. He looked at its owner and saw Colette in a fighting stance right next to Lloyd who had his swords out. _"The Chosen one is going to fight me as well" thought Kratos shocked_

Kratos was hard pressed to keep up with all three of them. _"Lloyd has trained her well" thought Kratos_

The fight stopped when the ground started shaking. "They did it" exclaimed Yuan

"NO" yelled Kratos

Outside a giant, grotesque looking tree shot up engulfing the Tower of Salvation and destroying and consuming everything it touched. "What is that" shouted Colette pointing out the window

"That is the Giant Kharlan Tree" said Kratos

"Why does it look so evil and twisted looking" asked Lloyd

"Because its mana is out of balance" said Kratos

"It received too much mana from Sylvarant and not enough from Tethealla" he said

The group appeared on the transporter with Sheena shouting "What is going on"

"The Giant Kharlan Tree has gone out of control" said Kratos

"Do you have a plan to fix this Yuan" asked Regal

"If we cut off the mana flow that should stop it" said Yuan

"That won't work" said Kratos

"The process has already begun" he said

"It will soon consume all of Sylvarant which will destroy Tethealla as well" he said

"That thing is in Tethealla as well" shouted Zelos

"No it isn't" said Kratos

"It is only in Sylvarant because that is where it is getting the most mana" he said

"But it is effecting Tethealla as well" he said

"How can we stop it" asked Genis

"With the Mana Cannon" said Yuan

"You have it under your control" asked Kratos

"It's always been under our control" said Yuan

"We manipulated Rodyle into building it for us" he said

"Here is the plan then" said Kratos

"You will order your men to stop sending mana to the Giant Kharlan Tree and we will head to the Mana Cannon to get it ready to fire" he said

"Alright" said Yuan

He was about to contact his men when one of the Renegades ran up to them "Our Iselia ranch infiltration team has been killed" shouted the Renegade

"Damn it" growled Yuan

"We will go to the ranch and stop the reactor" said Lloyd

"Do you expect us to trust you after what you did" shouted Raine

"I already gave you my reasons for doing what I did" said Lloyd

"Besides, you need to go to the Mana Cannon so Sheena can use Tethealla's Summon Spirits to power it" he said

"Sheena can go by herself with the Renegades to the Mana Cannon while the rest of us will go with you" said Raine crossing her arms over her chest

"Fine" said Lloyd throwing his arms up

"Contact me as soon as the reactor is shut down" said Yuan

"I will" said Lloyd

Lloyd, Colette, Kratos, and the rest of the group minus Sheena left the Tower of Mana and took off and flew towards the Iselia Human Ranch.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia

Thanks to chronos-girl for your review.

* * *

The group lands at the Iselia Human Ranch and goes inside. They change the function of the Sorcerer's Ring and it released a burst of mana. "That was pure mana" said Lloyd

"We will have to be careful how we use it" he said

"Right" said Colette

They went into the next room where Raine hacked into the main terminal. "It appears we have to go past where the prisoners are held to get to the mana reactor" said Raine

"We will have to split up if we want to rescue the prisoners" said Kratos

"We will do that when we get there" said Lloyd

They preceded though the ranch and eventually made it to the prison area. They killed all the guards before Lloyd says "Colette, Kratos, let's go"

"Why are they only going with you" asked Raine

"You need to stay here to heal any of the prisoners that need it" said Lloyd

"Zelos and Regal need to stay behind to protect the prisoners from any guards you run into" he said

"You also might need Genis for his spells and Presea needs to stay behind to guard him while he chants" he said

"Alright" said Raine

Lloyd, Colette, and Kratos ran to the mana reactor and saw Forcystus standing before it. "Forcystus" shouts Lloyd

"Please stop the mana reactor" pleaded Colette

"The Great Seed is destroying the world" she said

"I know" laughed Forcystus

"On whose orders are you acting under" asked Kratos

"Everyone is dead" he said

"Mine" exclaimed Forcystus

"Once the world is destroyed I shall rule from Derris Kharlan" he shouted

"You're mad" shouted Lloyd

Forcystus just started laughing as he aimed his arm cannon at them. All three of them dodged it as Lloyd and Kratos attacked Forcystus. He was hard pressed fighting against both of them allowing Colette to get behind him.

"GRAND CHARIOT" yelled Colette

Forcystus yelled out in pain after getting hit by the attack allowing Lloyd and Kratos the chance to kill him. "All of Cruxis is now dead" said Lloyd sheathing his swords

Kratos went over to the terminal and shut down the reactor and then set it to self-destruct. "I have shut down the reactor and set it to self-destruct" said Kratos

"Let's get out of here" said Lloyd

They ran out of the ranch and met up with the others outside of the ranch watching as it blew up. Lloyd took out his communicator and said "You are cleared to fire"

"_Right"_

At the Mana Cannon Yuan said "You are clear Sheena"

Sheena nodded her head as she started chanting. "I call upon the Hammer of Godly Thunder, the Servant of Mother Earth, the Disciple of Everlasting Ice, the Envoy of the Dark Abyss; I summon thee, come Volt, Gnome, Celsius, and Shadow" chanted Sheena

In a flash of yellow, brown, light blue, and black light the Tethealla summon spirits appeared around her. "Gather before me and unleash thy power" commanded Sheena

The Tethealla summon spirits sent their mana into the Mana Cannon before they disappeared. "FIRE" yelled Sheena

The Mana Cannon fired and destroyed the rampaging Giant Kharlan Tree. The Great Seed then went back into the Holy Ground of Kharlan.

Back at the destroyed Iselia Human Ranch, they all heard over the communicator _"The Great Seed is perfectly fine"_

"That's good" said Lloyd in relief

Kratos brought out his wings and took off. "Lloyd" said Kratos

Everyone looked up at Kratos as he said "If you truly wish to reunite the world, meet me in the Torrent Forest"

He them flew off.

"Let's go Colette" said Lloyd

Colette nodded her head as they both took off. "Wait for us" shouted Genis

"You can't come" said Lloyd

"Why not" asked Genis

"Torrent Forest is a sacred forest guarded by the elves" said Lloyd

"You wouldn't be allowed in" he said

"And you would" asked Sheena

"Yes" said Lloyd

"Go to Iselia, we will go there when we are done" he said

"Bye" said Colette

They then both took off.

They flew to the Renegade's Sylvarant base and crossed over to Tethealla. They then flew to Heimdall and landed. "Greetings Son of Kratos" said the guard

"The Elder is expecting you" he said

"Thank you" said Lloyd

Lloyd and Colette entered Heimdall and went to the Elder's house. They went inside and the Elder said "Greetings Lloyd Aurion"

"Your father has already entered the forest and is waiting for you at Origin's shrine" he said

"Origin" exclaimed Lloyd

"Who's Origin" asked Colette

"He is the King of Summon Sprits" said Lloyd

"_What is he up to" thought Lloyd_

"Thank you" said Lloyd

They left the Elder's house and went into Torrent Forest. They made it through the maze like forest and arrived at Origin's shrine. "I see you have finally arrived" said Kratos

"What is going on here" asked Lloyd

"The only way to reunite the world is with the Eternal Sword" said Kratos

"Only those who have a pact with Origin may wield the Eternal Sword" he said

"I am Origin's seal" he proclaimed

"You must defeat me for me to release the seal" he said

"I understand" said Lloyd

They both released their wings and drew their swords. They both charged forward and met in a clash. They kept meeting in a clash until they broke apart from each other.

"_This is getting me nowhere" thought Lloyd_

"Judgment" said Lloyd

Kratos' eyes widen as he saw Lloyd's swords start to glow white. _"He channeled the spell's power into his swords" thought Kratos shocked_

They both charged forward and there was a flash of white light. When it cleared they were opposite to each other. "You have truly surpassed me" said Kratos

His sword and shield shattered and he fell to one knee. "I will now release the seal" said Kratos

He slowly got up and walked to the shrine.

Lloyd's eyes widen as he felt Kratos release all of his mana. "DAD" yelled Lloyd running up to him

"It is done" said Kratos as he fell back

Only to be caught by Yuan who gave Kratos some of his mana. "Why did you do that" cried Lloyd

"It was the only way to release the seal" said Kratos

"Lloyd, after you make the pact go to Dirk's" he said

"He will have something you will need to obtain the Eternal Sword" he said

"I will dad" said Lloyd

Kratos smiled before he fell unconscious. "I will take care of him" said Yuan

Lloyd nodded his head and he walked up to the shrine. Origin appeared over it and said "Lloyd Irving Aurion"

"I have watched you grow up and know you are the one to fix all the problems of the world" he said

"Are you ready" he asked

"Yes" said Lloyd determined

"Then prepare yourself" said Origin as a sword appeared in each of his four hands

Lloyd brought out his swords and wings and they both charged at each other. Lloyd was hard pressed to keep up with all four of Origin's swords but was able to do it. When they broke apart Lloyd was breathing heavily.

"Come now Lloyd Irving Aurion" said Origin

"Show me your true power" he shouted

"Alright" said Lloyd

He took a deep breath and released it before saying "Divine Judgment"

His swords started glowing a blinding white as both Lloyd and Origin charged at each other. There was a flash of blinding white light that caused everyone to close their eyes. When they opened them they saw both Lloyd and Origin lying on the ground.

Colette wanted to run up to Lloyd but knew she couldn't yet.

Lloyd struggled to get to one knee and had to use one of his swords to support himself. Origin's body disappeared and reappeared above his shrine.

"You have defeated me" said Origin

"State your vow" he said

"I vow to reunite the world, replant the Giant Kharlan Tree, and find a way to end discrimination against all races" said Lloyd

"I accept" said Origin

"My power is now yours" he said

"Use it well" he said

Lloyd nodded before he fell unconscious.

"LLOYD" yelled Colette running up to him

"_Do not worry, your mate is fine" said Origin_

Colette blushed at being called that.

"_He is just unconscious" said Origin_

Colette nodded her head and picked up Lloyd before flying off.

A few days later Lloyd woke up with a groan. "Lloyd your awake" shouted Colette

"I was so worried about you" she cried

She hugged him and buried her head in his shoulder. "I'm sorry for worrying you Colette" said Lloyd hugging her and rubbing her back

"Where are we" he asked

"We are still in Heimdall" said Colette

"The Elder gave us a room to stay in until you woke up" she said

Colette let go of Lloyd and allowed him to get up and stretch. "Let's go finish this" said Lloyd holding out his hand

"Yes" said Colette taking his hand

They flew towards the Renegade's Tethealla Base and crossed over to Sylvarant. They flew towards Dirk's house and landed near his front door. Lloyd knocked on the door and Dirk answered it asking "Yes"

"My dad said you have something made for me" said Lloyd

"Ah yes, be right back" said Dirk

He went into his house and came back with a ring. "Here you go" said Dirk holding it out

"Thank you" said Lloyd taking it

"_Why do I need this" thought Lloyd_

"_Because when Mithos had me create the Eternal Sword, it was made so only half-elves can wield it" said Origin_

"_That ring will allow you to wield the Eternal Sword without having Elven blood" he said_

Lloyd nodded his head and put the ring on.

Both Lloyd and Colette then took off and flew towards the Tower of Salvation. They landed inside the seal room and Lloyd walked up to the Eternal Sword.

He grabbed the sword and pulled it out and held it up. It disappeared into two lights that went into his swords Flamberge and Vorpal. He took them out and combined them to form the Eternal Sword. He then flew out of the seal room followed by Colette.

"Ready Colette" asked Lloyd

Colette nodded her head and placed her hands on top of Lloyd's.

"_What is your wish pact maker and mate" asked Origin_

"Get rid of the Tower of Salvation, reunite the worlds, and germinate the Great Seed with the mana from Derris Kharlan" said Lloyd

"_It shall be done" said Origin_

The Tower of Salvation disappeared in a flash of light revealing Derris Kharlan to the world.

"That's Derris Kharlan" asked Colette in awe

"Yes" said Lloyd

"One of the jobs of the Tower of Salvation was to hide Derris Kharlan from the world" he said

The ground started shaking as the worlds of Sylvarant and Tethealla joined together as one planet once more.

A stream of mana came down from Derris Kharlan and entered the Holy Ground of Kharlan. The ground started glowing as a small sprout came out of the ground.

Lloyd separated the Eternal Sword into Flamberge and Vorpal and put them away as they landed on the ground near the sprout. Lloyd looked around and was shocked at what he saw. "Martel" said Lloyd shocked

"I am not fully Martel" said Martel

"She is one of the many spirits inside me" she said

"This is just the form I decided to take as the new spirit of the New Tree" she said

A vision of the sprout growing into a giant tree was shown to Lloyd and Colette. "Wow, it's huge" said Colette

"This is what the tree will eventually grow to look like" said Martel

The vision disappeared showing the sprout once again. "But as it is now, it is still weak and could wither and die" said Martel

"We won't let that happen" said Lloyd

"We will protect the tree with our lives" he said determined

"Yes we will" said Colette nodding her head

"Then I leave the protection of the Tree to you" said Martel

She then disappeared.

"Let's go home Colette" said Lloyd holding out his hand

"Yes" said Colette taking Lloyd's hand

They both spread their wings and took off flying home.

* * *

THE END


End file.
